Shoujo Manga
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Finally Volume 23 update. A secret shoujo mangaka Cagalli Hibiki finds herself falling to hottie and mysterious Athrun Zala who discovers her secret. Will she have a happy ending like her manga?AC, KL, YSH, SS and more.
1. Volume One

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

A brand new fanfiction I've came up when I'm working on my current **_'I Hate What I Hate'_** Chapters. I think I was reading so much shoujo manga that's how I came up with another idea. Also I love making my own manga too 'coz they're fun. I even remembered making a doujinshi of Cagalli and Athrun one time although I lost them.(tears) Amyway enjoy reading it.

**Summary:** Cagalli Hibiki is also known as thefamous shoujo mangaka under the name of Cagalli Yula Attha. She needs to improve her story to make it realistic until she meets Athrun Zala. Will she able to improve or falls in love like the heroine of her manga? AC

**Volume One**

In DESTINY Academy, in one room a group of girls were sharing and reading on one manga that was entitled **_'Promises'_**. The girls were so touched when they read and looked at the gorgeous pictures of two couples were in love. That is one or the ordinary things that girls love, reading romantic shoujo manga.

"Attha-sama's works are as brilliant as always." The girls commented.

"I liked her other manga like **_Moonflower Girl_**." One smiled with stars sparkling in her eyes, "It was so romantic. And the boys were so handsome too."

"But that story has tragedies about a princess and three princes were reincarnated then their story were being repeat." One complained.

"Still her artworks and story are still brilliant." One girl argued. "Also she discontinues it."

"Yeah… But I liked **_Promises_** the best!" the fourth one exclaimed excitedly

"But didn't you noticed this manga was somehow similar to Lacus-sama and Kira-sama's love story?" another one inquired.

"You're right. How come she seems to know what's going on between them."

"Well that is a mystery for all for us." She point out. "We all knew she is Cagalli Yula Attha but she doesn't show herself in public but wears a mask."

Outside of the classroom, one girl with short blonde haired was listening to the conversation of the class. She seems really excited and happy hearing the comments from the girls. He let out a low 'yes' excitedly. Then she walks out slowly and normally like any ordinary high school girl.

"CAGALLI!" one girl with pink haired called out the name of the blonde haired girl. "Have you finally finished your manga?"

"LACUS KEEP IT DOWN!" She, Cagalli Hibiki, yelled at her friend Lacus Clyne.

"What's the fuss now with my girlfriend, Cagalli?" one male voice asked them.

Cagalli and Lacus all turned around and saw one certain guy with brunette haired and pair of violet eyes. He looks exactly like Cagalli, although their differences between each other is their gender and the hair and eyes color. He is Kira Hibiki, Cagalli's twin brother and Lacus' current boyfriend.

"KIRA! I've been waiting for you." Lacus smiled as she gives him a hug and a kiss right in front of Cagalli.

"OK! WILL YOU TWO GIVE A ROOM!" the blonde haired girl shouted as a crimson color on her face.

"You're just jealous 'coz I have a girlfriend now." Kira smirked.

"Oh Kira stop it." The pink haired goddess giggled with slight blush on her cheeks.

"But its true." He said.

**Cagalli's POV**

My name is Cagalli Hibiki. I live a double life as an ordinary high school girl of **DESTINY Academy** and a mangaka under the name of **Cagalli Yula Attha**. The girl with long pink hair was Lacus Clyne she is my best friend in the whole world and she is the only one who knew my secret. And that guy, who was hugging Lacus, was my twin brother Kira Hibiki. I'm not like any ordinary girls who wear dresses, mini-skirts and make-ups. Well you could say I'm a tomboy. Also I usually daydream even during class but the teachers hadn't caught me yet. Lucky me.

Like I said earlier I'm a famous Mangaka, I usually romance story even tragedies. I draw couples hugging, kissing and also some pervy stuffs. I've finished one of my famous manga called **_"Promises"_**. It's a story about two childhood friends a pop singer, Lily, and a shy guy, Kon, were in love to each other and they have difficult times how they cope each other's feelings. They went through a lot of obstacles in the end they became a couple. Lacus and Kira were my inspiration to my manga and yep they are officially a couple just like in my manga. I knew they looked so good together.

**End of Cagalli's POV**

"Now that you and Lacus are together how will you manage Flay? I mean she is still into you." Cagalli asked her brother.

"I know how to handle now Cagalli." Kira smiled then place his arm around the pink haired goddess. "As long as I'm with my Lacus she won't hurt her."

Lacus cocked her eyes to Kira. "Oh yeah how about the time when she almost blackmailed me?" she told him.

Kira laughed out. "That won't happen. Promise." He smiled as he near his face to Lacus'.

Lacus blushed when she saw Kira's face was near to hers. Their lips almost meet again yet they were going to do it right in front of Cagalli. The blonde haired girl looks happy seeing them in love although part of her was hurt. As she is seeing that the couples are making a scene she began to walk away as she wants them to do their time alone. Lacus noticed her friend, as she looks at Cagalli sadly even the twin brother too.

"Umm… Kira I think Cagalli is lonely." She pointed out sadly,

"I also thought so to." Kira agreed. "All she ever think about is her manga."

"You think someone will capture her heart?"

Kira thought a while then he smile. "There is I hope." He replied.

Away from Kira and Lacus, the blonde haired girl was on the school's rooftop watching at the blue sky admiringly as her mind could drifts off to another of her famous daydreaming or to another world that could send her.

"I wish my life would be the same as my manga." She whispered.

Cagalli continue to look at the sky admiringly and wished she could be one of the clouds so she could forever float in the sky with the birds. Like that would ever happen, she whispered. Then her thoughts brought up as she recalls Kira and Lacus were together happily.

"Yah right what if I ever fall in love to some… guy." She pouted. "I mean who would be interested to a girl like me, who isn't like other girls? I don't wear skirt a lot, likes make-ups or even tie my hair!"

"Still you're popular as the shoujo mangaka." Someone reminded her.

"Was that you Shiho?" Cagalli sighs.

Another girl was standing next to the famous mangaka. She is Shiho Hahnenfuss another of Cagalli's friend also she knew her secret as the mangaka. Like Cagalli she isn't like any ordinary girls in their school, as she also dislikes make-ups and wear some girly things. She has long copper brown haired with her hair tied loosely at the end and she has pairs of pierce violet that any boys could adore her beauty.

"I want to congratulate my friend for finishing her manga." She told her. "I was totally amazed of your works even though it was Kira and Lacus' story."

"Whatever… also their story really inspires me." She argued. "That's why I made that."

"I see you really want to have a boyfriend were you?" Shiho teased her with a smirk.

Cagalli blushed at Shiho's comments then she started to yell at her, then they heard a loud screaming yet hurtful to their ears that were coming from the school ground. Cagalli and Shiho looked down to see what's going on below. They see a swarm of girls were staring dreamingly with heart-shape in their eyes. They were all staring at one hottest guy with navy blue haired and pairs of emerald green eyes.

"Who is that guy?" Cagalli wondered while looking at the guy.

"What! Have you forgotten Athrun Zala is Kira's, your brother, best friend." Said Shiho sarcastically. "Also he usually comes to you and your brother's home together before school starts."

Cagalli blinked her eyes. "No really?" she replied as she tries hard to recall.

"You aren't paying attention weren't you?" she sighed at her friend, "You still have your head in manga, I supposed."

"Well you can't blame it that I have no time to bond with other people." The blonde haired girl corrected her. "What about the other guys who are with that Zala?"

"The tanned guy was Dearka Elthman, a comedian but his jokes are lame. Nicol Amarfi the one with green hair and pair of brown eyes loves playing piano." Shiho explained. "Lastly but not least is Yzak Joule… the only guy with silver platinum hair and pair of cobalt blue eyes. He hates Athrun's guts, that's all I could say."

"Wow… where did you get all those information?" the blonde haired girl awed at her friend's useful information. "Tell me you didn't uses the **_hack_** didn't you?"

Shiho smirked evilly. "You know who I am, Cagalli. I can get information anytime I like." She said as dark aura began to surrounds her.

"You're scaring me." She shivered while looking at her friend.

The blonde haired girl goes back looking at the boys from below. She was watching at the certain guy with navy blue haired and pair of emerald eyes. Looking at Athrun for somehow his gorgeous looks seems to be a perfect figure to her new project. Aside to his good looks, part of her seems to be pounding when he saw he smiles to his fan girls. This made a hint of her brain.

"Looks like I have my inspiration to my next manga." Cagalli declared as she took out of her notebook and pen from nowhere.

"Just where in the world did you got those?" the copper brown haired girl asked Cagalli.

Cagalli ignored her and continue what she was doing while she was doing it the long copper brown haired girl just sighs softly at her friend's action then she looks down. She was staring at some guy that she could find from the school's ground that she had admired. Then again she snapped out from her daydream and turned her attention to Cagalli.

"Also your manager was expecting your newest manga." She reminded Cagalli.

"Don't worry, Shiho. I already got the idea!" she exclaimed excitedly.

The copper brown haired girl stared at her friend with slight sweat-drop above her head. "You don't have to pretend that you are excited." She said. "I know you are stressing from your work."

The blonde haired girl ignored her friend and continues writing it down and starts drawing. _"Athrun Zala will be the perfect shoujo hero to my latest project."_ She glee. _"And I know what I will title my story."_

* * *

School was finally over, the students were already heading home or cleaning their classroom. In the library Cagalli was making some doodles but not some ordinary doodles there are some sketches of the characters and some scenes that may be possible on what the story contains. The blonde haired girl was really smiling excitedly. But she isn't alone as Lacus and Shiho were there with her just in case when someone comes and asks what their blonde friend was doing they'll cover up for her. 

"So what's this new project you're making this time?" Lacus asked her kindly.

Cagalli smirk. "You'll see soon, Lacus." She told her.

"Come on tell us at least give us a hint." Shiho pleaded.

"No way… you'll have to wait." She said as she puts all her drafts in her brown envelope. "Now will you excuse me I have to go and meet my manager today so he could see the samples."

"Good luck, Cagalli!" Shiho and Lacus cheered for her but not loud.

The famous mangaka blonde haired girl went her way out of the library. She was smiling excitedly as she could not wait when she reaches to the building where she publishes her works and also to see her manager's reaction. As she was almost at the exits she bumps into someone that she didn't quite expect. Then she felt she was falling although she didn't.

"I'm glad I didn't fall." She sighed in relief.

"Cagalli?" he said.

The blonde haired girl perks up when she heard an unfamiliar masculine voice out of nowhere. She knows no one around in school since she had never interact because she was too absorbed of her making manga and reading them. She looks up and gasped as she saw the person whom she had collide and met was Athrun.

"Umm… have we met before?" she asked him. "Zala?"

Athrun smile at her kindly. "No but I heard from Kira. I'm sure you heard I'm a friend of your brother." He told her. "So are you gonna let go of me?"

Cagalli stared at the navy blue haired guy confusedly to what he said. As he mentioned she suddenly felt the warmth feeling that she had never felt it before. She seems she wanted to put this feeling in her manga then again she noticed that she was hugging Athrun. She blushed as she lets go of him fast not knowing that her brown envelope drops. Then she also remembers that she must hurry up to meet her manager.

"SORRY! BUT I HAVE TO GO!" she shouted.

Athrun watched then chuckle lightly as the blonde haired girl ran so fast as she could then he noticed the brown envelope that was on Cagalli's bag he took it then take a peak inside of it. As he looks at the numerous pages of the papers a tiny sweat was forming on his face.

* * *

-In some building where mangaka publishes their works. 

"Congratulations for finishing your manga, Cagalli." One man congratulates her. "As usual your fan really supports your manga."

The man was Cagalli's manager Ledonir Kisaka. He has been her manager for times he supports her works and even encourages her whenever she was feeling down. You could say that he is a father figure to her. The blonde haired girl smiled nervously.

"As usual you did very fine good after you finished this work. Your fans really loves it." He compliments her as he was reading the fan letters.

"Still most of the scenes I put on my works are pervy." She pointed out gloomily.

Kisaka laughed a little. "I wouldn't worry 'bout that." He told her. "Besides even other mangaka do draw things like that too. It's like part of the scenes were based from their experiences."

"Kisaka…" she muttered.

"Also even though you're only a high school yet you still don't have a boyfriend." He pointed out.

"**DO YOU NEED TO POINT THAT OUT, KISAKA!" **she yelled at him angrily with a huge veins popping above her head.

"_But Kisaka was right. Even other mangaka became famous their drawings and feelings became realistic."_ She thought. _"I wonder if I ever experience… will my drawing be improve?"_

"Then I'll try my best to improve my drawings!" she declared excitedly like a child.

"You don't have to decide all the sudden." He said with a slight of sweat-drop. "Then again did you brought the sample on your new project today?"

"Yes, I made a new shoujo manga." Cagalli smiled, "It's called **_'Fall In Love Like Comic Book'_**."

"Hmm… I can't wait to see that." He smiled at her back. "May I know what's the story about?"

"Well… it's about a girl, as usual, was always drawn into shoujo manga and she had never time to for boys in real life." She explained. "She wished she could find an ideal guy like one of the shoujo hero."

"Sound just like you." He commented, which gives another vein popping on the blonde haired girl's head.

The blonde haired girl took her bag then she began to scramble it as she was searching for the brown envelope that was put her manuscripts manga there. She was excitedly to show him the samples until… she noticed that the envelope was… gone. She looks at it again but none.

"NOOO! I KNEW I PUT IT SOMEWHERE HERE!" she continues to shout as she took all her things out of her bag.

"You can submit it tomorrow, Cagalli. You don't have to be hurry." Kisaka told her with a smile.

"NO! IT HAS TO BE TODAY!" she screamed. "I'VE WORKED SO HARD YOU KNOW!"

"If that is the case… I'll wait here until you found it,okay." He said.

Cagalli thanked her manager then she speeds up and started to look at the place where she last has been although she found none. Except there is one place that she hasn't visit. That is her school.

"Oh no! I left my drafts at the library!" Cagalli screamed. "If the school finds out that I'm Cagalli Yula Attha… I'm doom."

Night was drawing down, Cagalli ran all the way in the school hallway. She was running hurriedly while she was wishing that her manuscript of her manga would be still there in the library also hoping that no one would ever find out what was inside of the manga. She went inside of the library then began to search around the place.

"Ohh… where could that be." Cagalli whined. "Please don't be lost!"

As the blonde haired girl still continues looking for her brown envelope then she went to the next place where there are some sofa chairs for the people who are much comfortable with soft chairs. As she arrives there, she saw one certain person was sitting comfortably. And that person was no other than Athrun Zala.

"What are you doing here in a time like this, Zala?" she asked him. _"Shit! I can't tell him what I'm doing."_

"Were you looking for this?" he asked her while he was holding the familiar brown envelope on his hand.

"That's mine!" she exclaimed as she took the brown envelope away from Athrun. "Thanks for giving it back to me."

"I hope he didn't take a peak on it." She hoped.

"Your manga is really pervy." He commented with a smile.

Cagalli screamed loud surprisingly. She could not believe that the first guy who could find out her secret was Athrun. She really wished only Kira since he was the only person who knows where she put things that she misplace but this is totally different from her brother.

"So are you going to tell me what's that for?" he said still smiling.

"Then I'll tell everyone tomorrow that you're Cagalli Yula Attha." He blackmailed her.

"ALL RIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!" she cried.

Eventually, Athrun started to asks Cagalli as he was throwing some questions as soon she started to tell everything about being a famous mangaka as Cagalli Yula Attha. She even told him how she started it and also told him the people who knew her secrets.

"I see so you're the famous shoujo Mangaka that every girls admired." Athrun smirk. "I never thought I would be so lucky to find you."

"Shut up. You can't tell them my secret, okay." She yelled at him.

The navy blue haired lad looks at the angry blonde haired girl then he extends his hand and strokes her beautiful golden hair. Cagalli gasped when he was stroking her hair in affection ally. It was like she was in a scene of one of her manga or probably from other manga that she had read. She wanted to leave and go back to the building again but she couldn't as her gaze was lock when she saw Athrun's emerald eyes.

"Say you do romance story right?" he asked her. "But you never gotten yourself a boyfriend how can do possibly do as a mangaka?"

"Well… I…" she stammered.

"_Kisaka told me everymangaka get good stories and drawing when it comes to their experiences. I wonder if I go on a date with Zala will I improve my manga?"_ she asked herself.

"Hello, you listening to me?" he called her.

"WILL YOU HELP ME OUT ON MY MANGA?" she shouted out.

Athrun started at her surprisingly at what the blonde haired girl had said it out loud. Then Cagalli noticed that she really blurt out from her thoughts. She started to panics and she really wanted to run away.

"Oh nuts! Did I said that out loud?" she gasped.

"Why not then I'd be happy to help you out." He smiled at her. "If that makes you happy."

"Thank you very much, Zala." She thanked him.

Before Cagalli could move Athrun kissed on her lips passionately, the blonde haired girl felt she was in heaven. Then again she was kissing to a hottest guy in DESTINY Academy also girls would be really jealous if someone took Athrun's first kiss. Once someone finds out she is toast for sure. Then Athrun stops kissing the blonde haired girl then he stared at her golden orbs again passionately.

"Do you want to go on further just like from your mangas?" he asked her.

"WAAAA!" she blushed. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING? DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH!"

"Just kidding. You should have seen the looks of your face." Athrun laughed really hard.

"Hey you're mean!" she yelled at him still blushing.

The navy blue haired lad gave out another serious look to Cagalli, which literally shuts up immediately. She began to feel really nervous at what he is going to do next then again he near her again and kiss her. This time he kissed her on her forehead, which blushes again for her.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." He said as he began to walk away.

"Will this really help me improve my manga?" she screamed panic.

Back from the building where Cagalli left, Kisaka was still in the room while looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Where is Cagalli?" Kisaka wondered.

To Be Continue… Next Volume 

**Kairi:** So what do you think of my first chapter? My first chap was different from **_I Hate what I Hate_**, also I think too much romance scenes and my imagination was getting much higher than I thought. Also the summary that Cagalli thought on her newest work **_'Fall In Love Like Comic Book'_** was somehow my idea… I mean based from me(it's true) since I was so absorbed to shoujo mangas too much and I don't have time to look other guys in real life. Poor me…

As you could see **_Moonflower Girl_** was actually a fanfiction from **Digimon** then I started to make my manga based to it. I was much happy working on it until I lost them.(Tears) I worked so hard on it. **Manga** means _comic book_, **Shoujo** mean _girls_ and **Mangaka** means _comic artist_. Please review to all anonymous or non-anonymous are welcome as usual.


	2. Volume Two

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

Yeah I know this is probably the different plot I ever came up of AC still I love reading shoujo manga. So I'm sure everyone also loves reading manga shounen or shoujo manga, na?

**Volume Two**

In the dining table of the Hibiki residence, Kira was eating his breakfast heartedly that was made by their kind and loving mother, Via Hibiki. The brunette haired lad loves eating the sweet taste of golden waffles with maple syrup. As he was enjoying eating it, he looks up in the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was only twenty minutes before it would struck on right o' clock and he has fifteen minutes walk to school.

"Thanks for the hearty breakfast, Mom. You're the best!" he thanked her. "I'm going to school."  
"Aren't you going to tell your sister that you're leaving?" Via asked him, "I mean she is still in her room working on some secret project or something."

"Oh, I forgot that." Kira sweat-drop.

Their dear mother has no idea the real reason why Cagalli is still in her room on a new manga. Via has no idea that her only daughter was a mangaka although she only knew that Cagalli wants to be one so she supports her. Only Kira knew that's why their mother doesn't know. Then the doorbell rang the brunette haired lad goes to the door and open it. The person who rang the bell and waiting in front of the door was Athrun.

"Hey Kira ready to go?" Athrun said.

"You bet." Kira smiled at his pal.

"Kira before you and Athrun go, tell your sister that you're leaving!" Via instructed her son.

The brunette haired lad groaned softly. "Can you stay here just for a sec Athrun? I'm going to… umm… snap… my sister from her sleep." He told him nervously.

Athrun stared at his best friend as he noticed that Kira was making up excuse. He bet Cagalli didn't tell Kira that he already found out her secret last night so he thought he should play along then an idea struck in his head.

"How about I go up and snap your sister out for you?" Athrun suggested.

Kira almost fell but he manages to stay his balance. "That's okay, Athrun, I can do it. You don't have to volunteer." He pleaded.

"Oh I insist." The navy blue haired lad insisted.

"Still you haven't met my sister." The brunette haired lad argued. "Also she barely notices your presence."

The navy blue haired lad ignored Kira's points then he went in the Hibiki's residence and goes up finding the twin sister's room of Kira. The brunette haired lad just stood there in the same spot shaking in fear. He wasn't nervous of Athrun's discovery but he is much afraid of the consequences he will get from Cagalli. A very bad consequence that he does not want to face so badly.

"Cagalli will definitely kill me." He cried in fear. "I finally got a girlfriend but I still wanna live on."

Then Kira's expression changed until… "Please don't let Athrun see her manga drafts." He wished as he clasps his hands together. "Also I wish to live on further."

In Cagalli's room, the blonde haired girl was still working on her drafts of her new manga that she had shown it to Kisaka last night. She had already done ten pages of her manga drafts. She was getting much excited as she wasn't even looking at the time also she wasn't aware that someone, Athrun, was barging in her room quietly. Then he wraps his arms around Cagalli's neck.

"You're going to be late if you continue like that." Athrun whispered to her ears.

"WAHH! What are you doing here my room? How did you know my house?" Cagalli shouted as she blushes.

Athrun laughed when he saw her reaction. "You really do look cute when you blush." He commented. "I'm here to snap you out of your work as a mangaka. Also you already know I'm Kira's friend and I always come here so we could walk together. I think I remember I never saw you every time I came here."

Cagalli stared at Athrun still has her blushing face as his arms are still there. Her heart was beating really fast again she felt that she is enjoying the warmth of Athrun's also the moment was just so perfect. Then she remembered that she is still in her home also her mother was there too. She quickly push him aside then starts to pack away all her manga drafts until one page fell. The navy blue haired lad saw it then picked it up and look. A small smile forms in his lips then he looked at the twin sister.

"Drawing a kissing scene, isn't it?" Athrun smiled. "Or were you thinking about last night?"

Athrun continue to smile as he showed her the kissing scene of her manga draft. Cagalli stared at him confusedly then her face turned all read as she recalls what happened last night, the kiss she got fro Athrun. The soft yet wonderful feeling somehow still lingers in her lips. But the kiss… that was her first kiss, she screamed in her mind. Cagalli's face continues to go all red and stood there like a statue. Athrun saw her cute reaction once more then chuckle as he took her bag and dragged her out of her room.

"You're really funny when you're like that." He laughed. "Come on or we're going to be late."

"Yesh…" she stuttered still loss in thought thinking.

As Athrun got Cagalli out of her room finally, Kira was there waiting. He was froze when he saw his friend was holding his sister's hand yet what surprises him most is that how his navy blue haired friend able to know who is his twin. Not to mention how did he do it.

"Now that Cagalli is here we ca go." Athrun smiled.

Kira nodded his head while he was keeping an eye to his sister. Cagalli just smiled at her brother nervously. Then the brunette sighed in relief, as he was glad that Athrun didn't saw it.

* * *

In DESTINY Academy, Lacus and Shiho were waiting for their friend arrives in their classroom. As usual inside of their classroom, there are some students were either sleeping, reading books/manga, chatting or doodling on their notebooks or somewhat else where. Then they heard a high-pitched squealing of girls coming from the courtyard and also in their classroom. Lacus and Shiho didn't bothered of the noises since they seem to know although they also heard some shocking. 

Both girls were curious so they look at the window then Shiho gasped and Lacus looked either happy or shock to what they're seeing to their eyes. They see Athrun and Kira were walking together as usual but that's not all as they see their friend, Cagalli, was with them too. They were surprised of course since they knew she had never walk with them.

"I get a bad feeling about this." Shiho gulped as she looks around the class seeing envy girls were glaring at Cagalli.

"Aww… Kira seems much handsome every morning." Lacus sighed as her eyes turned into heart-shape looking at Kira.

The long copper brown haired girl looked at the pink haired goddess with slight of sweat-drop. "That was the first time you said that, Lacus." She pointed out. "Also quit acting like you're an admirer. You two are now a couple if you've forgotten."

IN the courtyard, Cagalli was walking with Kira and Athrun. She looked really nervous since this is the first time she walks to school with them also she has been really busy working as the famous mangaka. Although she began to shiver as she saw swarm of girls were giving death glare to her. She felt this is probably her worst day.

"I swear this will never happen again." Cagalli muttered

"Is your sister okay, Kira She seems down." Athrun whispered to Kira.

The brunette haired lad looks over and saw his twin was really gloomy then sweat-drop. "Gee, I really don't understand." He replied, "But this is the first time I'm seeing that expression of hers."

-In the classroom

Cagalli was being surrounded and cornered by group of girls either juniors, seniors and middle class. They're all giving her the deathful glare, the blonde haired girl stared back at them nervously. She never expect this would happen to her also she thought having angry fan girls would only happen in manga but it seems things can happen in reality as well.

"Explain to yourself, Hibiki." One girl exclaimed. "Why are you walking with our Athrun-sama!"

"But I was walking with my twin brother, you know." Cagalli replied nervously. "I mean what's so bad walking with my brother?"

"But that doesn't mean Athrun-sama likes you." Another girl exclaimed angrily.

"All right girls leave Cagalli alone. If you don't I'll break you girls apart." Shiho threaten the fan girls.

The fan girls felt a cold shiver when they heard Shiho's threatening voice all the sudden. Also hearing the threatening words they all ramble for their lives if they wanted to live on further leaving Cagalli alone. The blonde haired girl groans and sighs in relief that she was out of trouble. Shiho and Lacus neared to their friend.

"Thanks you guys. I really owe you a big time." Cagalli thanked both of her friends.

"No problem Cagalli that's what we do right?" Lacus smiles

"You can repay us by telling us the truth." Shiho suggested. "So why a famous mangaka like you finally take a move on Athrun Zala?"

"Shiho's right, you usually come to school only ten or five minutes before class begins." The pink haired goddess agreed.

A slight of sweat rolls down on Cagalli's skin but she replied. "To tell you guys the truth, Zala knock on my door instead Kira." She explained. "He forced me to… come out so I did and joined them."

"Hmmm… that is unusual for him." Commented the copper brown haired girl. "I know he has no interests on other girls here but I wondered…"

"Anyway… that's not really important isn't it?" Cagalli blurted out.

"I guess so.." Shiho and Lacus agreed.

First bell rang as the signal for the students that it's time to begin the class. The students rushed in their rooms and goes to their seats. Cagalli goes to her seat that was near the window, Shiho seats the same place yet in front the blonde haired girl. Lacus sits besides the blonde haired girl. As the class begins, Cagalli was looking at the board Murrue, their teacher, was lecturing then she looks on both Lacus and Shiho with sad expression.

* * *

After long hours of school, it's finally lunchtime. Every students were either staying in the classroom or to the rooftop or the school to eat there. Some were going to the cafeteria to buy the food that they like. Athrun was putting his books away in his locker then took out his lunchbox. Then Kira appeared next to him. 

"Hey Athrun you don't mind if my sister and her friends eat lunch with us just for today?" Kira pleaded him.

"No problem but why you asking me that?" Athrun asked him curiously.

"Well… Cagalli forgotten to bring her lunchbox." He reasoned out nervously.

The navy blue haired lad looked at his pal suspiciously. "Or you wanted to be with Lacus? I know you two are going out." He smirked.

Kira blushed and scratches his cheek a little. "Looks like you caught me." He gives up. "I knew you would disagree."

"Nah… I think it'd be nice." The navy blue haired lad smiled at his pal while in his mind he was thinking of something.

"GREAT! Thanks pal! I suggested we eat at the courtyard since the view was beautiful today." He cheered excitedly like a child.

Athrun stared at his friend in his childish action with sweat-drop above his head.

Under the tree, Shiho, Lacus and Cagalli were eating their lunch together with Athrun and Kira. The blonde haired girl was getting gloomy as they can feel unhappy aura around her. Athrun was smiling yet he seems to be laughing at the twin girl's reaction. Kira was unable to know what's gotten on his sister's mind.

"Of all things… why Zala?" Cagalli asked herself.

"You think Cagalli has a bad day?" Kira asked his girlfriend worriedly.

"I have no clue. Minutes ago she was exciting until she was like this when you two arrived." Lacus explained then she turned her head to Shiho. "What do you think, Shiho?"

"I dunno probably something that has to do with her manga. You know every lunch time she continues making her drafts." The long copper brown haired girl pointed out. "Since Athrun's here she could not continue it."

"I guess so…" he muttered softly.

They continue eating their lunch while they're also trying their best to distract Athrun's curiosity of Cagalli's gloominess. Cagalli looks up and saw the navy blue haired lad still smiling as he was still eyeing at her then she blushed brightly like a tomato. She wished he should stop staring her since it started to give her a creeps."

"She really is cute when she's like that." Thought the navy blue haired lad.

"Oh I better get on my next class." Shiho said as she began to pack away her lunch. "I don't want to be one of that teacher's hate list. See 'ya!"

"See you on PE!" Lacus waved at her.

Shiho nodded her head then goes on to her right direction running really fast. As she ran all the way to her next subject, she suddenly collided into someone and landed on the floor. She mutters a small 'ouch' then she looks up at the person whom she had dumped into. To her surprises the person was actually Yzak Joule.

"Watch where you going, woman!" Yzak scowled at Shiho. "Geez you really make my day worst."

The long copper brown haired girl glared at him angrily then stood up. **"I MAKE YOUR DAY WORST, HUH? WHAT ARE YOU A PSYCHO?"** she yelled out. **"WHY DON'T YOU SEE YOURSELF, SILVER BOY!"  
"MY NAME IS NOT SILVER BOY, WOMAN! IT'S YZAK JOULE!"** he yelled back.

**"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T CALL ME 'WOMAN', JOULE. IT'S SHIHO HAHNENFUSS!"** She shouted back. "**AW DANG!** I can't be late… this isn't over JOULE!"

The long copper brown haired girl had gone far then she storm still heading her way to her class. Yzak stared at Shiho still has his frown face then he goes to another direction and meets up with another guy with messy-raven haired and pair of red eyes. He was called Shinn Asuka and he has been waiting for him for death.

"What's your excuse this time, Yzak?" Shinn asked him irritated.

"Nothing." Yzak replied.

The messy-raven haired lad looked at the silver haired lad's expression carefully. "Liar. Your face tells me you bumped into someone." He said. "If it's a girl, did you made her cry like you did the usual?"

The silver haired lad shook his head "No unlike the other girls she is the first one who yelled back. Can you believe it? I mean only that girl who has the courage to talk me back." He explained.

"But you seem to be enjoying it." Shinn pointed out. "Anyway let's go now."

Yzak nodded his head as he started to walk behind Shinn.

* * *

Math time for Lacus and Cagalli, they were helping each other doing their math problems. Although there is something different from their usual routine, the blonde haired girl was still gloomy and her face has gone much pale than the last hours that Lacus noticed. The pink haired goddess had never expected her dear friend would go on like that for the half day, it worries and curious for her. 

"Umm… Cagalli you've been lie that since lunch time is there something wrong?" Lacus kindly asked her. "Come on you can tell me."

"No… it's nothing I just feel so dizzy that's all." Cagalli replied.

Lacus still worried for Cagalli as she sensed that she is hiding the truth from her yet she could not understand why she was like that in the first place. The blonde haired girl continues to sulk all her time then she looks up and scans around to see her classroom. She sees the familiar classmates she knew before from her previous class except when she saw Athrun who was sitting next to Nicol she glumps again on her desk.

"God why do I have class with him this afternoon?" the blonde haired girl whined softly. "Do you have grudge against me?"

Away from Lacus and Cagalli's seats, Nicol was talking Athrun about his plans for tomorrow and pianos. The navy blue haired lad listened to his friend until he looks behind secretly looking at Cagalli who was slumping in her chair gloomy. A huge smile was shown across his face. His friend stops talking as he caught him staring at someone.

"Looking at Kira's sister huh, Athrun?" Nicol asked him. "That Cagalli Hibiki."

Athrun nodded his head. "Do you have any information about her?" he requested.

"Hmmm, so far I can only find few useful info about her. All I ever found out she likes to draw and write. Also hanging out with her friends." He explained. "Were you interested on her?"

"I just find her interesting that's all." He smiled.

Math class finally ends and Art Class is their next subject to some other students. Also Cagalli's most favorite subject of all times Lacus knew every time when they have that subject their art teacher would be so thrill when they look at the blonde haired girl's artistic talents also Cagalli was excited to it. But now the blonde haired girl wasn't in a good mood as it was rare for her to be like that. Cagalli excused herself that she'll be going to the clinic since she isn't feeling well.

"If you're going to the clinic then let me escort you there."Lacus pleaded her friend with concern.

"No thank you, Lacus. I can go there myself. Really." Cagalli smiled at her tiredly.

"I guess I won't force you if that what you decided." She shrugged.

"Hey you sound like you're my mother or something." The blonde haired girl scowled at her friend.

The pink haired goddess chuckled at her friend's reaction. "Okay you go to clinic, Cagalli." She told her.

"Yah…" she nodded.

Cagalli headed her way to the clinic unknowing that someone was following her behind. She was all dizzy so she wasn't bothered if someone was there or not even sensing of its presence. As she arrives her destination she enters it then she saw no nurse can be found around the area but only the beds meaningfully for the sick students or teachers, medicines and the nurse desk.

"Looks like I'll just hop in the bed and rest assure." She thought.

As the blonde haired girl was about to hop in the bed as she could take a nice long nap. Two hands appeared behind her as it grabs her. Cagalli was shock when she saw it but she could not let out a loud scream as something prevented her. Then two arms wrapped around her and a familiar warmth feeling occurs her. She looks up and saw Athrun.

"Um, Zala do you mind let go of me? I don't feel well so I need to rest." Cagalli reasoned out.

"Playing hard to get huh? I thought you were enjoying the kiss last night?" Athrun teased her playfully. "Do you want me to do it again?"

Cagalli pushed him aside but Athrun tighten his hug. "Stop it someone might sees us." She pleaded. "Also I thought don't to be eaten by your fan clubs."

"I see you met them." He chuckled. "They put you hard time I suppose."

"What's your purpose following me in the first place, Zala?" the blonde haired girl questioned him irritatedly as she finally freed herself.

The navy blue haired lad cocked his eyebrow. "I thought I agree to help you improving your manga." He answered. "You've forgotten?"

"No I haven't but this is getting so irritated. Also I don't know you yet." She shouted out. "Now can you leave me alone so I can take a rest."

The blonde haired girl continues heading her way to the bed then Athrun grabbed her hands from behind and pinned her on a soft bed which surprises for Cagalli seeing him on top of hers. She even tried to struggle but the then the navy blue haired lad near his face to hers about few inches closer as he was about to kiss her again. Cagalli blushed as her face went all red like a tomato once more. She wanted to look away but she was captivating looking at his shiny emerald green eyes. His eyes somehow made her feel so relax yet also excited. Seconds later he started to move closer to her face until…

"Ha! You should seen your face." Athrun laughed as he pointed her forehead.

"Grr! You tricked me!" Cagalli screamed at him angrily.

Athrun looked at the furious blonde haired girl still smiling. "But you seem to be enjoying when I do that." He pointed out. "I hope that one helps you."

"Wait 'til I tell Kira about –– what did you say?" she asked him.

"I said that would help you draw the scene that I did." He smiled at her. "I just did to help you to improve your manga."

Cagalli stared at him awing to his words and his handsome smile then Athrun pats her head gently like a dog and leaves the room. Before he left, he kissed her on her forehead once more, which blushes again to the blonde haired girl. Cagalli did not say a word to him but stared while she holds her forehead with slight blush on her cheeks.

"Athrun Zala… is a guy with full of mysteries." Cagalli whispered softly.

* * *

Later on, Kira, Lacus and Shiho went together to visit Cagalli in the clinic. As they entered the room, they saw Cagalli lying on the bed with a huge plastic with ice inside of it over her forehead and her face swollen. 

"What happened to Cagalli?" Kira asked the school nurse.

"Your sister has a high fever. This is really unexpected." The school nurse replied as she looks her patient with concern.

"You okay there, Cagalli?" Lacus and Shiho asked her worriedly.

"I'll live on." The blonde haired girl replied tiredly.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Ehe… I'm getting much hyper than my first chapter. I know thatAthrun was a mystery and out of character but I think I like him that way. Sooner I will reveal out. I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed to my first chapter.

**cagals **

**give me food**

**daisukiasu'n'caga **

**SeraphimEclipse**

**MXC – the show- rocks my socks**

**Sunflower Seeds**

**Wee!**

See you guys again at the next chapter! XD I don't know if I could write the next chap on neext week. Right now I have a test... fional test that I much challenge. Wish me luck!


	3. Volume Three

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

Sorry for the late update I having my final exams and I could not finish writing it in the computer or write in my notebook until my exams are over… Woa! I was really amazed to read and see so many reviewers to my second chapter of this fic. I really didn't thought this fic would turn out to be a hit. Still I'm really happy and I'm crying at the same time. Thank you all for reading it. Here's the 3rd chapter of this fic.

**Volume Three**

In the building again of manga publishing house, in the room where Kisaka's office, Kisaka was observing the rough pages of a manga drafts that Cagalli made. Cagalli was there sitting as she was looking at her editor's observation to her new project. She was getting all-nervous as her hands were shaken. After for few minutes, her editor puts down the drafts and shots her his serious expression.

"Cagalli, I just don't know what to say." Kisaka announced. "Your new project was incredible I'd say more readers would be really hook onto this one." He smiled at her.

Cagalli beamed into happiness. "You really think so, Kisaka-san?" she said excitedly as her golden orbs sparkled.

The man nodded his head, which makes the blonde haired girl so happy. "But you know… this one is different from your previous projects." He told her. "Not that the plot is different."

The blonde haired girl stops on cheering as she looks at Kisaka with mixture of confusing and shock. "What do you mean exactly?" she wondered.

"Well, I see most of the scenes has became more realistic. Also when I look at it I can imagine each scenes were showing your emotions. It's like you've experience it." He explained.

Cagalli blushed when she heard her editor's comments and point of views but then her face has gone red as she recalls some unexpected events with Athrun Zala. First he kissed her after discovering her deepest secret identity as a mangaka then the time when it almost happens at the clinic the other day. Recalling some events, her face goes on bright red, which notices Kisaka that she has gone off to her fantasy.

"Anyhow once we publish this new manga make another two chapters, okay." Kisaka encouraged her.

"Yes. Thank you." She bowed at him

* * *

The following days later, in DESTINY Academy many girls were still reading in their favorite novels or manga also the new manga that was publish in Shocomi. One girl with short blonde hair and pair of beautiful magenta eyes was sitting under the tree. She was reading a novel that was entitled 'The Phantom of the Opera' but behind that book she was actually reading the Shocomi's latest volume like the other girls. 

"She is a wonderful mangaka…" she mumbled softly. "How I really wish I could find a guy who is worthy of me…"

The magenta-eyed girl was Stellar Loussier a young girl in age of sixteen. She was a quiet and shy girl in the school yet she is quite popular as she has many fan clubs and admirers. Even though Stellar is quite popular she never boast out to other girls but she only avoids out. As Stellar stood up from her spot and thinking of heading her way to her classroom until she bumped into someone. And landed on the ground.

"Umm… I'm sorry…" she quickly apologized at the person whom she bumped into.

"It's okay… here let me help you." Replied a guy.

A hand was shown in front of Stellar and helped her getting up her feet again. After that, Stellar dusted off her clothes then looked at the person whom she bumped into. The person was actually Shinn Asuka. The magenta-eyed girl was surprise to see Shinn in person.

"You okay there, miss? You seem a little hurt." Shinn stated out.

"No! I'm fine…" she stammered with slight blush on her cheeks. "Anyway thanks a lot!"

Before Shinn could say another word to the magenta-eyed girl, she already fled away so fast as she could. The raven-haired lad just stared at the strange yet cute girl he had ever seen mostly the girls he had met were always acting such slut and always look at him dreamingly. But when he meets Stellar he finds her interesting.

"I probably won't hate this school after all." He told himself

As the raven-haired lad was heading his way in the school, he suddenly stopped as he noticed one object was lying on the ground. He went near and picked it up. The item was a Shocomi manga that Stellar was reading it a while ago. She must have dropped it by accident, he thought. He looked at the back of the book a name was written in a neat handwriting.

"So her name is Stellar Loussier, huh?" Shinn whispered. "Such a beautiful girl with a pretty name."

* * *

"Dearka!" Yzak hissed angrily at the tanned skin guy Dearka. 

Dearka startled at his friend's anger yet he tried to stay clam. "Hey Yzak man." He greeted at him.

"Don't you _'hey'_ me. You have a long explaining that I want to know." The platinum silver guy hissed at him more. **"OF COURSE ABOUT HOW YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

"Calm down man! You shouldn't raise your voice in here." He said while he raised both his hands up.

Before the platinum-silver haired guy could even yell out to his friend like he did the usual but something caught his attention as he saw Shiho was coming to his way. Dearka noticed to his pal's expression then he look to what Yzak was staring then gasped as he gets a very bad feeling when he saw Shiho there.

"Oh God… please control your anger, Yzak." Dearka wished.

"Well, well, if it isn't Shiho Hahnenfuss… why are you here?" Yzak mocked her.

"Get lost, Joule. I didn't say anything to you." The long copper brown haired girl spat out.

Yzak was surprise yet he continues to mock her. "Hmp! Why should I?" he added. "You're just a weak girl.

"**YOU SHUT YOUR EVIL MOUTH, JOULE!"** Shiho screamed at him back.

Yzak didn't say but he gave her his ultimate death glare like he did to someone who crosses him but to his surprise, as well as Dearka. Shiho, bravely, just glared at him back then she stumped at his foot really hard, which the platinum-silver haired guy let out a loud 'ow'. Then she walks away angrily as dark clouds were forming above her. The tanned skin guy was amazed seeing the girl like Shiho could reply back to his hot-tempered friend. Then he let out a small smile with a laugh.

"What's wrong, Dearka?" Yzak demanded.

"Oh nothing… it's just that it's really weird to see you pissed a girl." Dearka pointed out. "Not to mention yelling at her back."

"So your point?" he asked again with his eyebrow arch.

Dearka just gave out a smirk to his pal, which makes Yzak felt uneasy to that kind of smile that he had known it somewhere. It made him a chill yet he really despise to his friend's strange smile.

"I think you should shut up." Said the silver-platinum haired lad.

"Suit yourself." The tanned skin lad shrugged.

* * *

In the classroom again where Cagalli and her friends, including Kira, studies, the girls in the class were forming a huge group reading the latest volume of Shocomi. They were all reading the latest project of their favorite mangaka, Cagalli Yula Attha's _'Fall In Love Like A Comic Book'_. 

"This one is so cool?" another fan girl exclaimed dreamingly looking at the images.

One nodded in agreement. "So true… this one is so realistic." She said with a large smile.

"Yeah her comic has gotten better than **_'Promises'_**." One agreed.

Shiho was reading the manga of Shocomi too reading at Cagalli's latest project sitting next to Kira, Lacus and Cagalli. Her pierce violet orbs were widening at speculation and excitement. She was amazed seeing at the interesting scenes that she had never seen it from her previous reading of manga as she had her eyes looking at those scenes... for long.

"Hey Shiho could you stop looking like that." Kira suggested while eyeing at the copper brown haired girl with a majority sweat-drop above his head. "You've been staring at my sis's work two times."

"**OH GOD! YOU ARE SO DARN GOOD TO THIS ONE, CAGALLI!"** Shiho exclaimed.

Cagalli stared at her friend. "You already said that phrase almost **_five times_**!" she pointed out.

"You know… I got to admit that your manga seems better than 'Promises." Shiho still commented.

"Ehe…" Cagalli blushed at her friend's comments.

"_Again with the same reaction…"_ the brunette haired lad muttered. _"When will you ever stop that?"_

"But how did you get such detail and attractive?" Lacus kindly asked her while she too was reading the manga.

Cagalli gasped then started to feel nervous when Lacus was asking her. She just replied that it was one of her imagination that she came up with a tint of blush on her cheeks. Kira and Lacus noticed the blonde haired girl was blushing yet they didn't ask her. Later on the blonde haired girl excuse herself and went away far from Kira, Lacus and Shiho until she reached in a deserted classroom. She stayed there.

"Phew! I almost reveal out…" she mumbled, "I can't still can't tell them yet."

"I did make a hit didn't I?" said Athrun.

"Yeah thanks to you." She sighed softly

The blonde haired girl gasped when she heard Athrun's familiar voice out from nowhere. She turned around and saw Athrun was standing there with a smile that was pasting on his lips. Cagalli winces when she saw his smile. Part of her was getting attracted to it while the other part she felt uncomfortable as she remembers the last when she saw his smile.

"How long have you been there, Zala?" she hissed him.

"Not for long. I've been here few minutes… seconds ago." Athrun smiled at her. "Also why you seem to be afraid of your twin?"

Cagalli's face started to fade in pale. "You don't want to know about Kira's true color." She told him.

Athrun stared at her curiously. The blonde haired girl has pale look yet her face soon darkens out too and also he could not see her beautiful golden orbs anymore. As her hair was covering it to prevent him to see it. The navy blue haired lad was really curious to what she said but he could not receive his answer as Cagalli was already getting lost in her own world. Seeing her like that, he smirked.

"So Cagalli…" he said in a soft tone.

The navy blue haired lad neared then he wrapped his arms around Cagalli once more. Then again the blonde haired girl finally got her mind back from the clouds again and found herself in Athrun's arms once more. Before she could push him out, Athrun suddenly pull down his weight and fell on the ground safely. Cagalli was stuck. Dead stuck. She could not struggle out as Athrun was on top of her and she had her back on the floor.

_"Oh shot!"_ Cagalli cursed in her mind. _"Not again."_

"You don't mind if I make you out, don't you?" Athrun asked her with a smile.

"_Making me out?"_ confused the blonde haired girl. _"Oh no he isn't kidding right?"_

Cagalli open her mouth, as she was about to tell him although Athrun placed his lips unto hers passionately. Once more the blonde haired girl felt another blissful moment around her later on she felt something touch around her body as Athrun's hands started to move.

"Ack! He is really serious of it!" she screamed in her mind.

The blonde haired girl felt another touching from her back, which blushes her deeply until they heard the first bell rang. Athrun stops from what he was doing then he releases his hug from her. Cagalli quickly sat up and hug herself while looking at Athrun.

"Looks like I'll have to wait for another chances." He told her. "Let's get into class."

Cagalli didn't say a word she as she keeps on looking at Athrun

"God! This is the second time he kissed me…" Cagalli blushed.

* * *

In some classroom differently from Cagalli's, Stellar was in class 9-C sitting at the middle of the class she was writing something in her notebook. The magenta-eyed girl's mind was focusing her studies as she turned to her bag and gets something. Then she started to panic as she noticed one object was missing the one she doesn't want to loose it dearly. 

"Oh no! I can't lose my manga!" Stellar screamed in her mind. "I knew I had it with me."

Stellar was in greatly panic, she tried to look in her bag again although it wasn't. She tried to recall from the last time she had it with her using her good memory. She recalls it that she was reading her manga under her favorite tree until…

_"Oh no I accidentally dropped it when I bumped into… him?"_ she gasped. _"What shall I do now?"_

"Hey." Shinn called her.

The magenta-eyed girl startled when she heard Shinn's voice out of nowhere. "May I help you?" she suddenly asked him kindly.

"Here you dropped it." He replied as he gave the manga back to Stellar.

The magenta-eyed girl looked at the messy-raven haired lad's expression then she saw her manga on Shinn's hands and took her manga. Shinn just look at her then he walks his way to his seat, which is only at the back and sat down. Stellar was really surprised to see Shinn's unexpected personality, she knew that he is very rude to other girls yet she suddenly changed her opinion when she took a closer look.

"_Why is he so kind to me?"_ Stellar wondered.

"Hey Loussier." Someone called her

Stellar turned her attention to the person who just called her. One girl with long magenta hair was tied in pigtails and pair of beautiful violet eyes was standing next to her. She was Meyrin Hawke one of the popular girl in DESTINY Academy. She has many admirers and fan clubs. Also she was a friend of Stellar yet their ages were different.

"Meyrin." Stellar beamed as she quickly hid her manga in her bag.

"I didn't know you were friend with infamous Shinn Asuka." Meyrin said.

"Actually… he isn't my friend, Meyrin. I just bumped into him." The magenta-eyed girl replied honestly.

"Then let me advice you, Stellar stay away from Asuka…" Meyrin warned her with a cold tone. "I don't think you should trust him.

The magenta-eyed girl stared at her friend surprisingly to what she had told her she knew that Meyrin's advices were helpful although when she heard her in different tone. Then Meyrin suddenly changed into a sweet girl and walks away…

"Meyrin looks so angry… I wonder what grudge she has on Asuka?" Stellar wondered.

* * *

Hours later… class dismissal, Cagalli was keeping an eye close as she keeps on looking on her left and right side. She seems to be trying to be on guard as she was trying to protect herself from someone. 

"This time I won't let Zala do the same surprise like he already did." She hissed.

"Umm… Cagalli?" Kira called her who was standing behind her. "Why are you acting so strange?"

The blonde haired girl jolted out when she heard her twin brother then act normally. "What are you talking about, brother? There's nothing strange on me." She kindly smile at him.

Kira sighs as he notices his twin's pretending but he act he didn't see it. "Anyhow we're going to meet Lacus and Shiho downstairs." He told her.

Cagalli just nodded her head then follows him behind all their way to meet Shiho and Lacus at the nearby canteen where they usually meet after their school hours. Later on they met the long copper-brown haired girl who was standing next to the door. Then Kira noticed Lacus and Athrun were chatting each other even Cagalli noticed it too.

"Hey I didn't know Lacus knew Zala…" said Cagalli.

The long copper brown haired girl sighed again. "Again, Cags… you never paid any attention to the real world." She said.

"You mean you knew?" Cagalli guessed.

Kira nodded his head. "I think it's better if you stop putting your mind in those manga." He advised his sister.

"**WELL SORRY IF I'M LIKE THAT, KIRA, SHIHO!" **the blonde haired girl shouted at them angrily.

As Cagalli was busily yelling at both Kira and Shiho for telling her that she wasn't in the real world, Athrun noticed the furious blonde haired girl's loud voice that he could hear it from a far. He secretly smirks while looking at that girl, as Lacus seems to be noticing to his smirk. Then she looks at the same direction where the navy blue haired lad was looking at Cagalli.

"Hey there Cagalli." Athrun smiled at the blonde haired girl with his arms around her.

"Get away from me, Zala. And why are you putting your arms around me?" she demanded yet with slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why this is my greeting to you." He laughed.

"KIRA! Is it okay if I could go home ahead?" the blonde haired girl suggested with irritated tone.

"I could escort her there." Athrun added.

**"HELL NO!"** Cagalli screamed again.

Then Cagalli started to piss yet she doesn't show her anger as she only shouts at him irritated to his attention. Athrun seems to be enjoying seeing the blonde haired girl's furious expression as he continues doing it to her. Kira, Shiho and Lacus stood there watching at the unusual sight that they're seeing it with their own eyes.

"I can't believe I'm seeing it." Shiho muttered in disbelieving tone.

"Tell me this I'm dreaming…" Kira whispered.

Lacus slight pinch at her boyfriend as he let out a small 'ow'. "Well you I have to pinch you to make sure you're not dreaming." She told him. "Still I'm quite amazed to see them."

"So do I… also how they get to notice each other in the first place?" he questioned.

"That's what I also want to know too." Agreed the long copper brown haired girl. "Also aren't you gonna stop what Cagalli is doing with Athrun? I get a bad feeling that she will act rabid."

"Oh right…" he said.

Kira turned his attention to his sister who is still yelling at the navy blue haired lad to get away from her. Athrun seems to be enjoying as he keeps on pestering her. Knowing that Athrun would not leave his side to Cagalli, Kira had no choice but to let him come along to their way home. The blonde haired girl was still in furious rage

"I swear… I'll get him the next time I meet him." Cagalli cursed softly

Kira watched at his twin sister's strange reaction seeing a volcano was erupting in a background with a majority sweat-drop that was rolling above his head. He was really surprise seeing Cagalli's uncertain reaction towards his pal. He only knew that his twin sister never took any notice of Athrun's prescence ever since they started their high school.

"You know Cagalli this is actually the first time I'm seeing him talking to one certain girl." Said Kira having an interest of Athrun's sudden change.

"Why? I thought he also talks to Lacus… sometimes." She informed him.

Kira let out a small laugh. "That's true, Cagalli but towards you it seems different." He pointed out. "When he talks to Lacus he considered her as a friend while to his numerous fan girls… nothing."

"But what does it has to do with me?" she asked him.

"You don't get it do you, sis." He sighed. "Anyhow let me get this straight my dear sister. Athrun was never interested to other girls but you on the other hand I see quite different from what I know."

The blonde haired girl gasped to what Kira said to her although she puffed her cheeks angrily then she stormed off with a scary look. Cagalli went her way up to her room until she slammed her door really loud that Kira could hear from down. The blonde haired girl was gasping in surprise yet her face was blushing too.

"If Kira said was true…" Cagalli whispered. "Hell… there's no way I would fall him." She screamed in her mind. "I never notice to other guys before also I was too… Okay… maybe I was like the heroine of my manga…"

Cagalli hopelessly fell on her bed and looks up at the ceiling deeply. Then she looks around her room and her rough drafts manga that was lying on the floor.

"I wonder…" she thought

-Zala residence

Athrun was in his vast room lying on his bed while he was staring at the ceiling. His emerald eyes were seemed to be sparkling as his mind was thinking about something. Then a smile form in his face again as he recalls something.

"Cagalli Hibiki…" he whispered softly

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Ehe… looks like I include more unexpected scene between Cagalli and Athrun. You really think Athrun wants sex, huh? Ehehehe… Man I think I'm much into some mature shoujo manga… I know it's still a shoujo but a mature shoujo manga is way different from the natural shoujo such as like Fruits Basket is a pure natural shoujo. If some of you know what I mean then I would not explain unless you have someone you know are into some manga. Then I suggest you ask what's the difference between them.

Okay since some of you guys may have not known about the details to the world of manga… as you can see most mangaka published their comics in for only two chapters in some magazines. Believe it or not I bought **_Shounen Jump_** and there are eight titles but each title contains only two chapters. Example You are reading Hikaru no Go it only ends up Shocomi as based on a true manga books for girls' comic such as like Yuu Watase-sama's Zettai Kareshi or Absolute Boyfriend or even Ayashi no Ceres. Of course I do not own that Shocomi but the Shocomi itself owns the name. I'm just borrowing the name… sniff. Gomen…

**Sunflower Seeds, Cagalli Y. Athha, The Jackle, asga, daisukiasu'ncaga, Maeye, JC-Athie, cagals, Hikaru Loves Lantis, ovp, ANONYMOUS-GSD, Feminist1991, Haruka-kawai, thousandbirds, Cari-Akira, PINKSISA,and MiyuCagalli**

Thank you all faithful reviewers... and I hope to see you again on the next chappie.


	4. Volume Four

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

Again… I'm really happy to know how people love my plot and I never expect to have more reviews… sniff… Ureshii desu! Although I'd like you all to take note that drawing love scenes doesn't mean you have experience… it's a theory of mine since I'm a manga fan too. Me I usually draw good love scenes by imagining or look at some good romance scenes of various mangas, that's all.

**Volume Four**

In some nearby mall, where most people hangs out and shop, Cagalli was beaming excitedly looking at the people as she could feel the nice atmosphere that was surrounds her. Then again she suddenly becomes not all energetic as she had Athrun who was smiling walking next to her.

"I can't believe it…" the blonde haired girl cried softly. "Why that Zala has to appear again?"

**-Flash back-**

"_A group date?" Shiho said curiously while taking a bite of her sandwich._

"_Umm… not exactly, Shiho. It's a play date." The pink haired goddess corrected her._

_"Right… that what Lacus and I decided so we could have fun." Smiled Kira while he was holding his dear girlfriend's hand. "Don't you think it'll be fun?"_

"_Sure I'll go but if you chose a wrong person I'll kill you." The long copper brown haired girl threatens him._

"_What about you Cagalli?" Lacus asked the blonde haired girl_

_The blonde haired girl was busily drawing her drafts, as usual, as she still has her mind focusing to her manga world. Of course they could also hear her mumbling while she was drawing and writing it. Kira, Lacus and Shiho stared at Cagalli with slight sweat-drops above their heads._

"_I can't believe that girl still isn't listening to us." Shiho whispered with her eyes darken out._

"_Well that's Cagalli for you." Lacus giggled._

"_Still if she continue like that, she won't get a boyfriend in the bear future." The brunette haired lad pointed out, "Yet I can't let any guys near to my sister."_

_The long copper brown haired girl stared at the twin boy with her eye twitched. "Which one should you considered having a boyfriend or not having one for Cagalli, Kira?" she asked him._

"_Neither." He replied. "Still as her brother I will decide which guy she will go out with." He said._

"_Ara… Kira if you're like that then Cagalli will not have a boyfriend." Added the pink haired goddess with a calm smile._

"_She's gotta point." Shiho agreed._

_Kira, Lacus, and Shiho continue their talk about which point should they go on the two decisions for Cagalli's upcoming future. The blonde haired girl was still doing it until she finally finishes it as she puts away her drafts in her bag then looks at the trio._

"_You were asking about something, guys?" Cagalli asked them._

"_Ohh… right. We're going to have a play date on Sunday, Cagalli." Shiho announced._

"_Play date? What is that?" the blonde haired girl thought_

_The brunette haired lad noticed of his twin's curiosity yet he pretended he didn't saw it. "Anyhow Cagalli if you come to this group hang out I'm sure you'll find some inspirations for you manga." Said Kira._

"_REALLY? WOULD THAT REALLY HELP?" the blonde haired girl beamed excitedly._

"_Errmm… yeah…" he replied with a sweat-drop above his head._

"_THEN I'M GOING!" she shouted excitedly. "By the way… I'm going to stay in Shiho's place…"_

"_WHAT SINCE WHEN THAT DECIDED?" Shiho demanded._

"_Few hours ago before our two last subject, remember?" she pointed out._

"_**I have to stay away home from now… Athrun will be overnight to our house…"** the blonde haired girl whispered softly. **"I really don't wanna let that Zala see me…"**_

_Then the long copper brown haired girl hung her head in defeat. "Oh right." She mumbled. "Then we'll see you and whoever you pick your friends tomorrow then."_

_Kira nodded his head._

_Today… the girls were all in some Café shop now waiting for Kira and his two pals to arrive. Mainly only Lacus was getting much excited as her baby blue eyes were sparkling. Literally she was thinking on Kira's looks when he arrives. Shiho and Cagalli stared at the over excited pink haired goddess with a majority sweat-drop._

"_Where are they?" Cagalli mumbled._

"_Don't get too irritated now, Cagalli. Or you'll ruin the chance for your manga." Shiho advised her._

"_Hey sorry we're late." Kira called._

_The girls turned around and saw Kira was running towards them while he was waving at them with a cute smile. Lacus jumped into Kira's arms then she kissed him in his right cheek without any embarrassing in front of their friends. Then he puts his girlfriend down and looked at Cagalli and Shiho._

"_Guys I'd like to meet you another friend of mine..." Kira introduced._

_Kira turned his attention to the guy who was standing next to him. Shiho was looking at the direction where the brunette haired twin was staring to the person. She was thinking of some other guy then she noticed that the guy whom Kira brought along was no other than Yzak Joule._

"_YOU AGAIN?" Shiho shouted out while pointing at Yzak. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? STALKING?"_

"_Don't get me wrong woman! Kira and Athrun insisted me to join in." he yelled at her back illy._

"_Actually he was the one who decided to come with us." Kira whispered to Cagalli and Lacus._

"_I think our hang out will become really hectic…" Cagalli commented._

"_I'm with you, sis."the brunette haired ladagreed._

"_By the way that is the third guy?" the blonde haired girl asked her twin._

_Lacus looked at the innocent twin girl with a smile. "Ara… I thought you already knew." She said._

_The blonde haired girl looked at Lacus confusedly to her smile. The pink haired goddess just smiled at her good friend not giving any word as she looks behind her then Cagalli looks at it too. To her surprise the third guy was actually no other than Athrun who was standing with a smile across his face._

"_Hi there!" he greeted them with a smile. "Kira invited me to this play date."_

_Cagalli stared at the handsome boy with dark auras around her. "Of all things why he has to be the one?" she whispered shockingly._

_Kira and Lacus noticed the same reaction once more on the female twin sharing a majority sweat-drop above their heads. The male twin was much suprise to see his twin gets lose energy towards his great friend as for the pink haired goddess was also surprises yet confuses on the female twin's sudden changed of reaction. Then an idea strikes in her mind and gave out a smile._

"_Anyhow let's all split up and come back okay." Lacus suggested. "Yzak you go with Shiho."_

"_Oi…" Yzak started to call them._

_Too late, the two couples have already dashed off so quickly leaving Cagalli, Athrun, Yzak and Shiho alone. The long copper brown haired girl stared at the direction where Kira and Lacus have gone to the direction with angry expression that was written, 'I'm-going-to-kill-them-someday'. As for Cagalli, she stays in shock while Athrun waves his hand to her eyes._

"_Cagalli?" Athrun called her._

**-End of flashback**

"Still… it's my fault… I should have said 'no' to them in the first place." She whispered.

The young famous mangaka was moping and telling herself how unfortunate she was coming in the mall for a play date. Athrun stared at Cagalli with a large majority sweat-drop that was above on his head as he could see the darkness aura over the blonde haired girl.

"Now, now, Cagalli." Athrun hushed her. "You don't have to be that way."

"That's the point! Why I always ended yp to you in the first place?" she cried.

Athrun stared still anime sweat-drop on his head. "Anyway, do you want to go around?" he suggested with a smile.

Cagalli nodded her head with slight blush on both cheeks after she saw Athrun's attractive smile. Then he pulled her hand along and starts walking. While they were walking around, the blonde haired girl noticed the girls they passed by were all looking admiringly at the handsome navy blue haired lad's handsome looks. She looked at him secretly, she admits at his looks somehow melts her yet she reminded that he is only going to help her that's all.

"Say Cagalli…" Athrun called her. "Since I only know few about you from Kira. It is true that you are excel at Art Class?"

The famous mangaka looked at Athrun. "Yes I loved drawing and painting a lot ever since when I was little." She replied. "I'm inspired to Dad's artworks. All of his works were different from other artist but I like his the best!"

"Wow I never thought your father is a painter." Athrun amazed. "Does he has any latest artwork this year? I want to meet him in person and see his works."

"No… I don't think you will see him." She mumbled softly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked her confusedly as he heard her sad tone.

Cagalli shook her head violently then face him with a fake smile. "Never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything." She told him "Tell me about yourself, Zala. I know you're popular to the girls but how d'you handle them?"

"Err… I just smile at the and act nicely whenever they saw or approach me." He replied with hint of irritation

"That's all? I'm sensing you're not enjoying having such numerous fan girls." She pointed out.

"Okay you caught me. True that I don't enjoy popularity to the girls they always following me and looking at me from distance everyday." He added. "I really wish they should stop doing that. I'm just a normal person afterall."

As Athrun and Cagalli exchanged their stories, from some arcade center Yzak and Shiho were competing each other on Time Crisis 3. Both of them had the highest score and same levels as many gamers were watching their match amazingly how the two of them were able to reach the highest level. Some of them were either cheering for Shiho or Yzak since bother of them are so darn good.

"So ready to give up now, Hahnenfuss?" Yzak smirked.

"HA! Dream on silver boy." Shiho hissed angrily, "I won't lose to anyone!"

"Bring it on!" he declared.

Next level began to approach the game, Shiho and Yzak are both ready then they start aiming at their opponents seriously. The viewers began to cheer wildly seeing both players were really good since they have never seen this excitement in their lives or having two strong competitors before.

"You're really good, Hahnenfuss. It seems I overestimated your skills." Yzak commented her skills.

"Fuh! Don't flatter me, man. This is our battle so FOCUS!" she scowled him.

"Man, look at those two they're both incredible!" the viewer commented.

"That girl is so hot! I wonder if she has a boyfriend." Another one commented while eyeing at Shiho.

Yzak over heard the conversation and mutterings to their audiences, he was beginning to tick off to his concentration. He even tried to ignore the stupid viewers until… the screen shows up that he needs more tokens if he wants to continue to play. Just my luck, he shouted. As he reach his hand in his pocket although nothing he felt in it. Then one enemy appeared and kill his character. It was a 'game over' and Shiho won the game.

"**AAAAARRRGGGGHHH! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"** he yelled out angrily. **"WHY THIS HAPPENS TO ME?"**

"Face it, Joule. You lost the game and I won fair and square." Shiho acclaimed proudly.

The silver haired lad faces Shiho angrily. **"THIS BATTLE ISN'T SETTLE YET, HAHNENFUSS! LET'S BATTLE ON THE NEXT GAME!" **he exclaimed as he pointed out a next game called Initial D racing game.

Shiho sighs softly. "You don't like to give up so easily, huh? Then I accept your challenge!" she said.

"Heal yeah!"

Then the two of them went to the Initial D racing game and started to play the game. Once more the same or new audiences followed Shiho and Yzak then cheered on them both. Then more audiences were starting to increase the crowd and watch their competition.

Away from Yzak and Shiho who are now having good time competing each other, Kira and Lacus were looking at the store of plush toys. Both of them were looking at the adorable toys. Mostly the oink haired goddess was too attracted at the cute dolls but the brunette wants something worthy and memorable for his girl.

"You don't have to do it, Kira." Lacus told him with a gentle smile. "You're more enough what I need."

"Still even now I'm your boyfriend I want something to give that is important for you and me." Kira explained honestly.

Lacus smiled at her boyfriend sweetly. "Then here's the deal, you can give one thing that I can accept and I can give you something you can treasure." She told him.

"Than that we'll do from now." He smiled at her back. "… Can I have a kiss?"

The pink haired goddess blushed slight. "Not in here, Kira. Maybe some elsewhere." She said. "I don't want to make a scene in this place right in front of many people.

Kira hung his head down sadly as Lacus pats him gently like he was a dog. The brunette haired lad desperately wants to kiss his steady girlfriend so badly but she does has a good point. Then something caught his eyed on two ordinary pink bunnies with heart key chain. He told Lacus to wait then he went away for not so long. Finally he returns with the two cute pink bunnies chains on his hand then he gave one to Lacus.

"This will be our symbol to our strong love, Lacus." He smiled at her sweetly. "Also my gift for you."

"Oh… Kira. I absolutely love it." She smiled at him back. "Thank you.

The brunette haired lad smiled at his beautiful girlfriend in a sweet way then he offered his hand to her. Lacus simply smiled again back then took his hand to her and continue walking each other making the others envy how romantic and perfect for each other, which made Kira so happy and proud at the comments he heard.

Back to Athrun and Cagalli again, they're getting to know more about each other's background. The navy blue haired lad's stories really amazes her knowing how he handles out his fan girls away and not to annoy him. Also Athrun was quite surprises hearing the famous mangaka's over energetic reaction like a child similar to Kira.

"Say tell me… why did you decided to become a mangaka?" Athrun asked her curiously.

"Hmm… I haven't thought about that, Zala." Cagalli replied. "I can't remember why I want to become one in the first place."

"Strange… everyone has a reason." He pointed out. "Maybe something blocks your memory."

Cagalli giggled softly. "You know Zala you're the second person who said the same thing." She told him.

Athrun cocked his eyebrow eyeing at the blonde haired girl. "Really who?" he said.

"My Mum, duh!" she stuck out her tongue. "She asked me that same question over and over again and I just reply I want to be a mangaka no matter what. Then she got angry."

"Why she gets angry at you?" he asked her once more as he was getting interested.

"To be honest, Zala, I don't know why she gets angry for not answering my reason. I never ask why." She said sadly. "But I remembered one time she wants me to become a designer or a painter not a mangaka."

Cagalli's face turn sad as tears were coming out behind her beautiful golden orbs. She was about to cry yet she had never cried once in front of other after long years. Her family, Kira and her Mum had seen her cried before but in front of Athrun was much different than she ever thought. She was a strong girl as she remembers herself that she will never show her weakness to anyone. Then she felt a warm embraced of Athrun as he wraps his arms around her.

"There, there, Cagalli. You don't have to cry. I understand." Athrun cooed her softly. "I have the same situation like you… My Father wanted me to follow up his footsteps but I was thinking something else when I grow up."

"Still why grownups don't understand us in the first place?" she cried.

"They're probably blind but I'm sure one day they'll learn that it was wrong for them to judge or decide things that we don't want to." He told her. "It takes time to realize."

"Zala…" she whispered.

The blonde haired girl wiped her tears away then looks up at Athrun as he was about to thanks him but then she stopped all he sudden as she found herself staring at the navy blue haired lad's emerald green eyes. Looking at his handsome eyes have attracted her more, which makes her think it was a perfect scene of her next chapter for her work. Then again looking at each other's eyes made her feel ease until Athrun shot her a smile.

"Just kidding, Cagalli." He joked her. "My father wasn't like that really. I can't believe you fell for it."

Cagalli blushed embarrassingly at his actions. "**THAT WAS A LIE? YOU MADE IT UP? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"** she yelled out frustrated.

Cagalli started to stomp up really frustrated while Athrun just stared at the frustrated girl still smiling. Then his facial expression suddenly changed into half sadness and hurt when he looked at the blonde haired girl.

"If only you knew…" he whispered softly.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** So how is the dating chapter? Do you like it or was it sucks for it? My upcoming chapters shall be about other interesting couples that I came up.

**Feminist1991, Cari-Akira, daisukiasu'n'caga, The Jackle, cagalli20, Cagalli Y. Athha, HentaiNoBakaChick57, azncandyangel, thousandbirds, MayaZala, Maeye, Sunflower Seeds, ANONYMOUS-gsd, JC-Athie, ovp, PINKSISA, anonymous, and naru-chan1**

That's all for now and thanks you all! XD


	5. Volume Five

**Shoujo Manga**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

Once more I'm back to write more of it. But I'm sad that my reviewers were 16 instead of 18 from my 3rd chapter... This time there will be no AC moments but it's a special chapter thatis focusing onKL moments first. It's about their past.

**Volume Five**

In the Clyne mansion, Lacus was reading a manga that was entitled **_'Full Moon wo Sagashite'_**. She was enjoying reading it as she looks at the cute scene between Mitsuki and Takuto. Reading it somehow makes her smile more beautifully at the pictures. She turned the page that shows Mitsuki's promise to her first love, Eikichi.

"Now… How long has it been when we became friends?" Lacus wondered softly.

**-Lacus' past**

_It takes her back eight years ago when she was only nine years old. She was only a new girl in her new neighborhood, she was much shy and quiet like normal new student. Also she never gone out of her new house since she and her father arrived._

_The next day, young Lacus was sent to her new kindergarten school called DESTINY Kindergarten, the same owner to DESTINY Academy. She was still shy around her new classmates and new school. She doesn't know how she could interact until one girl with blonde haired and pair of beautiful golden orbs approach her._

"_Hiya! Me name's Cagalli Hibiki. Wercome to DESHTINY kintergarten." Young Cagalli greeted to Lacus. "Wat's yur name?"_

"_La-Lacus Cl-Clyne." She replied shyly. "Please… to meet you, Hibiki-san."_

"_Call me Cagalli, Lacus. I dun't take pormalities." She told her. "Let's bee fwends."_

"_Umm… okay." She nodded her head._

_After meeting with Cagalli in her first day, Lacus and Cagalli became fast friend as they were having fun with each other. Lunchtime was approaching, the young blonde haired girl shouted out as she had forgotten her lunch box. Young Lacus was about to tell her that she will share her lunch with her until one boy who looks the same age as her but he doesn't look like one from her class. He has brunette haired and pairs of violet eyes his face somehow resembles to Cagalli._

"_Here, Cagalli. I brought your lunch." The young boy told Cagalli. "I knew you would forget it."_

_Young Cagalli puffed her cheeks while glaring at the boy. "Well sori 'bot dat." She said. "Bi the waz, Lacus, dish is my 'win brother, Kira Hibiki. Kira dish is me 'ew friend and clasmeyte, Lacus Clyne."_

"_Pwease to meet you." Young Kira politely bowed gentle manly to young Lacus. "I hope you enjoy this school."_

_Young Lacus smiled shyly then bowed politely at young Kira with a slight blush creeps on her both cheeks. Then she looks at his sweet and cute smile. When she looked at his smile she started to feel the strangeness emotions that was occurring her. It was the feeling that she had never felt before in her entire life._

"_Kira is really cute for Cagalli's twin brother." Young Lacus thought._

**-End of Past**

The present Lacus closed her manga gently then she put it aside to the table. She stood up from her place and took out a small yet unique book that carries sweet and treasure memories to remind her when she was a child. She opens it and took out an orange bandage with the lettering over saying 'true love'. The pink haired goddess blushed and smiles at the same time while she was staring at it.

**-past again**

Weeks have passed after Lacus arrived, she became the center of attention in DESTINY Kindergarten as many boys began to form a club and even came over to her classroom watching her from distance. Not only that, she also has great talent on singing, which surprises her teacher as well as Kira and Cagalli. "Yow amasing, Lacus. Yow had tawent of singing." Young Cagalli compliment her new friend. "Well… I didn't know to myself that I'm a great singer, Cagalli." Young Lacus confessed shyly. "Still I was really surprise hearing you have a good voice." Young Kira smiled at her. "Also hearing you sing somehow I feel…erm…" 

_Young Lacus looked at young Kira curiously to what he was about to say. The young brunette haired boy was completely loss at words and he could not think a good word that fits to the young pink haired girl. Young Cagalli was also peering her twin brother's loss of words curiously. He was indeed trouble for it as she could see to his actions clearly then an idea pop up in her head._

"_ya mean agel!" she blurted out excitedly._

_Both Kira and Lacus turned their attention to the excited blonde haired girl. "I think you mean 'angel', Cagalli." Kira corrected her with a slight of sweat-drop rolling above his head. "Still that's what I'm tryin' to say."_

_The young pink haired girl turned back to Kira then blushed at his comments but she wasn't the only one, the young brunette haired boy was also blushing. Young Cagalli quickly saw their blushing faces then she glee excitedly._

"_Yowr fayces are like tomatos." Young Cagalli chanted out._

_The young twin girl began to chant over and over the words then dances strangely that Kira and Lacus had ever seen it in their whole life. The twin boy's face had gone pale as he seems to be irritated to his sister's stupid made up dance. As for the pink haired girl, she just giggled softly finding it weird yet funny to look at it. Then Cagalli stopped dancing as she saw young Lacus' giggles._

"_Yow look naice with da smile, Lacus." She commented._

_Lacus simply smiled back to her female friend then Kira and Cagalli to walk home together, which made her so happy, offered her. While they are heading their way to Lacus' home since hers only few blocks away from their kindergarten school, the young pink haired girl suddenly fell down then Kira and Cagalli rushed into her._

"_You okay there, Lacus?" Kira asked her worriedly._

"_I'm fine no need." The young pink haired girl replied with a smile._

"_No booboos?" young Cagalli questioned her friend,_

_Young Lacus simply shook her head and shot her another smile that tells them she is indeed fine. Young Cagalli sighs in relief knowing about it but to the young twin boy, he was frowning slightly yet he is still worrying to Lacus' condition._

_They continue heading their way until they finally reached Lacus' house. She bows at them politely then thank them. As she was about to head inside of her home, Kira stopped and pleaded her to stay where she is. The young pink haired girl never asked him why but she obeys his order. The young brunette haired boy stood across from her with a smile then he gave her an orangey bandage._

"_You should take it, Lacus." He told her. "I know you have a scratch on your lower leg."_

"_What? How… ya knew?" Cagalli gasped surprisingly._

_Young Kira just smiles normally then he pointed out below then Cagalli and Lacus followed the direction where the twin boy' was pointing. To their surprise, he was right as they see Lacus' lower leg has a scratch on it but it does not looks as bad as it was although for the young blonde haired girl, it looks ugly seeing the wound._

"_You lai Lacus!" she shouted. "Whay yow not tell us?"_

_Huh… dear sister. You can see Lacus does not want to show or let us worry." Kira cooed his sister. "Isn't that?"_

_Lacus nodded her head slightly with a slight blush on her cheeks as she saw Kira's cute smile again._

_As Kira and Cagalli left, Lacus stared at the twin boy admiringly to his kindness and his cute smile. The pink haired girl was really confused to her feelings. While she was looking, she turned her attention to the bandage. Then she widening her baby blue eyes as she sees the orangey bandage's designs. It has letterings and forms a word no two words. 'True Love'. Lacus slightly blushed when she reads it she never actually receives something like that._

**-End**

The pink haired goddess continued to smile and blush once more recalling her sweet childhood memories while she was still looking at the orangey bandage. Then she puts it back to her treasure box. She took out another object, this time is a photo that was taken when they were in their fifth grade or fourth. Young Kira was wearing in a handsome prince looking costume while her younger version was wearing in a cute half fairy and princess costume. The brunette boy was holding her left hand with his left hand while his right hand was holding on her right waist.

"Awww… Kira was blushing really cute when he took picture together," she commented with another smile. "Really he is shy when it comes to photos."

**-Past**

"_Now class today we finally decided that the school culture festival we'll be in charge of a play." Their homeroom teacher announced happily. "Isn't that so exciting?"_

_The whole class started to get so excited as they talk or whisper to one another seatmates. Cagalli was mostly excited among her classmates as she keeps on cheering 'hurray! I love play!' over and over again. Lacus was clam yet in the inside she was also excited then she looks at Kira who was her seatmate also Shiho was there too as a new classmate._

"_I wonder what kind of play we get?" Kira wondered._

"_I'm sure we'll have lots of fun." She said._

_Their homeroom teacher also announces the title of the play they're going to perform for their cultural festival. She decided on a cute play called 'Legend of the Fairy Princess'. The story was about a young fairy in a far away kingdom with a beautiful voice turns out to be one of the legendary Fairy Princess that happens to be lost long time ago. Now she was sent out to find way to restore and regain her kingdom from the evil queen. Of course there is also a prince too._

"_Looks like it's my turn to show my greatest talent." Shiho smirked._

"_No way you can act too?" Cagalli exclaimed excitedly._

_The copper brown haired girl looked at her friend with slight of sweat-drop. "Erm… no, Cagalli. I'm talking about the costumes." She corrected her. "I'm good making them."_

"_Whoa! I can't wait to see your designs!" grinned the blonde haired girl. "Still who is gonna have the prince and princess role?"_

"_KIRA HIBIKI AND LACUS CLYNE!" their homeroom teacher recalled out loud, which cause attention to the whole class. "I already decided you two will be the perfect icons of the prince and princess."_

"_WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" one girl with red haired shouted, was Flay Allster. "WHY LACUS?"_

_Well… she has great singing and she is much suitable for the Fairy Princess." The teacher reasoned out._

"_Yeah not just she is beautiful and great singer, her personality suits her as well." One classmate pointed out,_

_Hey I don't mind if Lacus is the Fairy Princess." One girl commented. "I also think Kira is good-looking to his prince role."_

_The teacher smiles in victory. "Then everyone agreed!" she smiled._

_Flay was shock when she heard all of her classmates were agreeing to their homeroom teacher's decision. She hung her head down surrendering of her defeat. Kira, Shiho, Cagalli and Lacus stared at the read haired girl curiously._

"_Firstly, I don't think Flay is capable of a Fairy Princess." Shiho whispered to Cagalli._

"_My thoughts exactly." Cagalli agreed._

_Then they started to practice for the play. Things have progressed each passing days for the students even making some mistakes they can do better. Until it was the day of the School Cultural Festival, the whole school has already prepared games, stalls, booths and everything. In the backstage of the auditorium room, Lacus' class was dressed up in their costumes. Lacus was dressed in a fairy princess in a lovely pink dress. Kira wears a dashing and charming prince costume. As for Shiho and Cagalli they're only wearing plain fairy costumes._

"_They're so lovely, Shiho." Lacus compliment while looking at herself in the mirror. "I admit your deigns are so cool!"_

"_Yeah you can be a fashion designer." Kira agreed._

"_No way I think costume designer is perfect." Cagalli corrected him. "Still I'm impressed your skills, Shiho."_

_Shiho let out a proud smile. "My mom used to teach me sewing when I was young. She was a fashion designer actually." She explained them. "_

"_Wow! That was so cool!" exclaimed the blonde haired girl while staring at Shiho admiringly as the copper brown haired girl has a huge proud smile._

_Lacus and Kira stared both Cagalli and Shiho in a strangely reaction to their friends' reaction. Then the brunette boy noticed one red haired girl that he knew was moping in a corner of the wall. Flay was wearing in her costume of an evil character as he was looking her he felt a cold shiver to his spine. The pink haired girl noticed her male friend's reaction but she simply smiles at him._

"_Hey Kira, Lacus. Do you mind strike a pose for us?" one of their classmates requested._

"_What's for? School Year book?" Kira asked them._

"_Yep we can give you some copies if you strike cute poses." One continue as he took out his camera ot of nowhere excitedly._

"_Well.." Kira and Lacus blushed._

"_Of course they'll be happy do to it." Shiho and Cagalli exclaimed._

_Before both shy main cast were about to oppose but the two photographers were smiling in joy and their eyes were sparkling. Looking at them, they gave out no other choice but to accept their request. They both made different yet cute poses for them of course Cagalli and Shiho were also including to a cute group. Even though they still flushed when they strike a pose._

**-End of Past**

Lacus flustered again about her past remembering so many cute poses she and Kira did for the photographers. But when she looks at some other pictures that they gave to her and her friends, the pictures came out really good and so cute as she smiled happily.

"People say we look perfect for each other but I guess they're right after all." She smiled.

Then she puts the pictures back in her treasure box once more and then she moves her head to the other direction. She was staring a cute bunny plush toy with a heart on its stomach written, 'I love you'. Lacus blushed and smiled to the cute bunny again she hugs it as tightly as she wants to.

**-Past**

It was about a year or two when Lacus and her friends were only about fourteen years old. The time when she received the cute bunny plushie on White's Day on the 14th of March. It's the day for the boys to give chocolate to a girl whom they like since girls can give to the boy they like on Feb 14. When they reached in their eight grade she still wondered who was the person who gave her the gift. One afternoon she was opening to her shoe locker. She found a letter was lying on top of her shoes. Then she opens it and started to read it. 

"_Ohh Looks like Lacus got a love letter." Cagalli taunted a singsong._

"_Who is it this time? Was it fro the same guy who gave you that bunny plush toy?" Shiho asked her who is behind the blonde haired girl._

_Lacus nodded her head. "What can I do now? He wanted to meet me tonight in a secret place." She said. "What will I do? Approve his invitation or shouldn't?"_

"_Hmm… if I'm in your shoes I should meet him." Suggested the copper brown haired girl. "I wouldn't miss out to see that guy."_

"_Hey girls what are you talking about?" Kira asked._

_The girls turned their attention around and saw Kira standing behind few feet away from Lacus. He was smiling kindly directly to Lacus as she blushed really hard seeing his smile. The brunette haired lad notices the pink haired goddess then also blushed too. Cagalli and Shiho were looking both two blushing people confusedly yet curiously._

"_Lacus… Lacus…" someone called her._

**-Past End**

Lacus snapped out from her daydreaming and looks up seeing Kira was standing next to her smiling. Then he gave her a short kiss on soft her lips and looks at lacus.

"Still recalling our sweet memories?" Kira guessed out.

Lacus smiled and nodded. "Yeah… you still remember this stuff toy, Kira?" she said,

The brunette haired lad just smiles at her sweetly. "Of course I do." He replied. "Can… you sing me one song you know."

The pink haired goddess smiles at her boyfriend. Then she closes her eyes gently and started to sing…

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite_

_are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

_hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte irukoto wo _

_itsumo negatteta _

_ima tookutemo_

_mata aeru yo ne_

_itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara_

_taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete_

_tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade_

_hoshi no furu basho e_

_omoi wo anata ni todoketai _

_itsumo soba ni iru_

_sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara_

_ima toukutemo, kitto aerune_

_shizuka na yoru ni_

As Lacus finally ended her song, she looks at her boyfriend then she flash another smile.

"Your voice has become much… beautiful." He compliments her.

"Thank you Kira…" the pink haired goddess smiles at him.

Kira smiled back at his girlfriend and leaned her another blissful kiss.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** How's the KiraxLacus moments as you could see there are some misspelling to Cagalli and Kira has less. I know but since it talks about the past I thought on something to make them like young kids with wrong spelling. Cagalli was the perfect one so she's the only one who has more misspelling. Also I even added some other anime/manga since I have no other ideas of the manga title. Also the characters are currently 16 years old. As you can see the song that Lacus sang was entitled **_Shizukana Yoru_** meaning _**'In This Quiet Night'**_. That song has been my favorite. Here's the translation...

In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you

During that time, your smile has faded away

Now that a little time has passed,

Fond memories start to resurface.

At the place where stars fall,

I'm always wishing for your laughter.

Even though we're apart now

We can meet again, right?

From when has my smile faded this much

Since it was shattered by one mistake

Change only the precious things into light and

Go beyond the sky with fortitude.

To the place where stars fall,

I want my thoughts to reach you.

I am always by your side

Since I will embrace that coldness.

Even though we're apart now,

We will definitely be back together.

In the quiet night...

Anyhow I'd like to thank the following reviewers:

**ovp, ANONYMOUS-gsd, PINKISA, naru-chan1, 3fi-pina3, HentaiNoBakaChick57, IYGU, daisukiasu'n'caga, cagalli20, Cari-Akira, Cagalli Y. Athha, thousandbirds, Maeye, f4ll3n4ng31, Sunflower Seeds, and The Jackle.**


	6. Volume Six

**Shoujo Manga**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

Now after the special chapter of KxL. I'm back writing more of AC moments and my other favorite SEED couples.

**Volume Six**

Beautiful and innocent Stellar was sitting on the nearby beach that was located not so far. She was listening to the sea's waves as it comes crashing down the sands. She was smiling yet sad at the same time as her beautiful magenta-eyes were sparkling in sadness. Then she picks up a cute shell then places it close to her left ear and listens to it.

"You like the beach don't you?" said a familiar voice.

Stellar jolted in surprise then turn around and saw Shinn was there standing next to her. The messy-raven haired lad was also staring at the beach's waves smiling not just any kind of smile that he usually shows his expression at school. For the magenta-eyed girl it was truly a smile that she'd ever seen. Of course she knew she saw numerous times when Shinn smiles although that kind of smile was totally different.

"Yes… I love the beach and I often to come here whenever I have problems." The magenta-eyed girl replied.

Oh? That's rare to find someone like you coming here." He said. "I sometimes come here reminiscing."

"Reminiscing of what?" she asked him curiously.

"Ummm… why are you so interested to know?" he pointed out.

"Ah… well, you sound like ermm… how should I put?" Stellar stammered, "You seemed sad."

"**OI! STELLAR! MOM WOULD BE WORRIED SICK IF YOU GONE OUT OF HOME WITHOUT TELLING HER!"** someone called out her name.

The magenta eyed girl sighs softly. "I need to go now, Asuka." She told him. "I'll see you next time."

Shinn nodded his head while looking directly at Stellar's beautiful magenta eyes. Then she started to walk away to the opposite direction and the messy-raven haired lad is still staring at her until she was only distance away from him, he turned back his attention to the waves again.

"I'm reminiscing about… about the girl." Shinn whispered softly.

* * *

In the Hibiki Residence, Cagalli was outside of her twin's room and she was leaning against Kira's door placing her ear over it. The blonde haired girl looks so eager as she tries to press her ear harder so she could hear it clearly although she still could not hear the private conversation from the inside. 

"Grr… I wanna know their conversation so much." Cagalli whined. "This should be a good scene for my next chapter"

While the famous mangaka was still trying to listen, in Kira's room, Kira was typing something on his laptop. His typing speeds were really fast from other people who types not that fast as his. Athrun was there too helping out his friend. On the background, the brunette haired lad's player was in high volume.

"Umm.. Kira do you mind shut the music? It rings my ears." Athrun requested him.

"I'd like o although I don't wanna let my sister know what we're doing." Kira replied nervously.

Athrun looked at the nervous twin boy. "Why? Would she blackmail you or something?" he guessed.

"Erm… There is more than what you think, Athrun." He told him with pale look. "You don't want to know if you're in my shoes."

Athrun blinked his eyes many times while looking at Kira as his face goes on pale and irritated look. Later, he turned his attention to the door and imagined that Cagalli was there leaning her ears against it while she was holding a notebook and a pencil as she was trying to write down everything she heard. A slight sweat-drop started to roll down from his head.

"So how is it?" Athrun asked him.

"Well Cagalli was really scary if only you could see the look of her face." The brunette twin sighed softly.

"I'm talking about between you and Lacus." The navy blue haired lad corrected him. "Did it goes smoothly?"

Kira slightly blushed yet it was obvious for his friend to see. "Yeah our relationship goes really well." He replied.

"You're darn lucky having Lacus your girlfriend. Not to mentioned she was your childhood friend." He smirked. "So have you two already se—"

**_"HELL NO, ATHRUN! WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT QUESTION?"_** shouted the brunette twin lad with deep crimson on his cheeks.

"Okay chill OUT, man. I'm just curious if you did something extreme." Athrun said while raising both his hands.

Kira pouted angrily. "What about you? If you had a girlfriend would **_YOU_ **do **_IT_**?" Kira asked him while he emphasizing the two words.

The navy blue haired lad cupped his chin and thought. "Hmm… If she encourage me than I'd be gladly do it." He replied with a large smile on his lips.

"Ough!" Kira winced with a sickening look.

Then Kira and Athrun goes back to their work also they chat even if they had the cd or cassette player plays really loud. Later on, Kira was done his typing and shuts down his laptop, Athrun opens the door, which causes Cagalli to fall and landed on the floor. The brunette twin lad stared at his twin sister irritated.

"Erm, you two already done?" Cagalli asked them innocently.

"Will you stop pretending, Cagalli. I know you're trying to ears drop again." Kira hissed his sister.

The blonde haired girl raised both her hands together. "Okay you caught me, bro. I was about to tell you Mom baked our favorite snacks." She informed him then looks at Athrun. "So you're going to stay here further?"

The navy blue haired lad smiles at Kira's twin sister and nods at her handsomely, which causes her to blush. Then Cagalli quickly goes back to her room she also slams the door really loud that Kira and Athrun could hear. The brunette haired lad stared confusedly as he noticed the blush of his sister's face and turned his attention to his pal who is still smiling.

"You were interested on my sister, weren't you?" Kira asked him with his eyebrow cocked up.

"If I say yes?" Athrun said.

"Then I swear if you're thinking on making a bad move on my twin." The brunette lad hissed his pal as he shows his fist to Athrun. "I'll make sure your life will be worst you could ever imagine."

Athrun stared at his pal surprisingly at his sudden changed personality. "Chill out man." He told him while raising both his hands up.

"I'm really serious to my words, Athrun." He hissed again.

Athrun sweat-drop at Kira's serious yet deadly tone at him that he had ever encountered. He was actually surprised he was seeing the twin lad's true nature that he had never seen it even right in front of their schoolmates and classmates. The navy blue haired lad swallowed something that was in his throat while looking at the deadly twin lad.

"Anyway I want to eat your mother's best muffins." He said.

"Okay…" Kira replied. "Oh do you mind if you stay here while I go out and buy something?"

The navy blue haired lad looked at his pal. "Sure I'm okay with it but why just now?" he asked him.

"Erm… it's a secret." The twin lad told him. "Just wait here and eat Mum's muffins."

Before Athrun could say something else to the brunette haired lad, Kira had already dashed out of his room and the house like a panther. The handsome lad just stared with a weird expression after he had just seen his friend's fastest speed. First he saw Kira in his overprotective brother mode then his strangeness of being hurry. Then he goes down heading to the kitchen like Kira told him.

**_"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"_** Cagalli screamed while messing her blonde hair roughly. "I have to finish this next two days!"

Cagalli was in her room sitting in her study desk with lots of papers either with drawings or tones or even in blank were scattered around. Except for one paper that was lying down in front of her. Mostly some of the panels were either with drawings and speech bubbles or without as the famous mangaka was trying to draw something else yet she ends up wrong.

"Grrr! I'm really doom!" she whined. "I should go down and eat Mom's muffins. Maybe that will help me."

The blonde haired girl gave out a huge smile on her face then she started to arrange her draft pages in order. After arranging them, she brought her rough pages along and headed downstairs to the kitchen and the dinning room. AS she arrives there, She saw no one was there not even Via or Kira or even Athrun. Only the delicious fresh baked muffins were in the table.

"Looks like I'll have them myself." Cagalli cheered happily as she took two muffins and ate them. "Hmmm… Delicious."

As Cagalli was busily eating her snacks happily chewing them while she puts her rough drafts at the nearby edge of the dinning table. Back at the second floor of the Hibiki Residence, Athrun was having a tour around the house since he already knew Kira's room he went inside of Cagalli's. the navy blue haired ad noticed Cagalli's room was clean yet there are some mess were scattered around. Then he noticed one no two book shelves were half filled with different kinds of manga… shoujo mangas.

"Woah! Even she's a mangaka she also collects some of them too." He commented as he stared awing of Cagalli's manga collection.

Athrun looked around as he reads the title of each volume of set of manga still amazingly how she collects such numerous of them. Then one title of a manga caught his attention as he took out the first volume and turn pages as he looks the drawings and reads it.

"She really loves reading shoujo manga. I guess she was inspired to their works." He whispered.

The navy blue haired continues looking at the scenes of the manga then he puts it back where it originally places. He took out another manga with different title and looks at the pages again. Then he stopped at one page that really caught his attention and surprises him.

"It seems Cagalli was also interested on this one as well…" Athrun sweat-dropped still staring at the scene.

While the navy blue haired lad continues looking at Cagalli's shoujo manga collection, he looked at the clock that as resting on the wall. Knowing he got absorbed to Cagalli's shoujo manga, he slowly places the manga back to its original place then he exits the blonde haired girl's room and headed to the kitchen. Then his stomach growls softly and whispered that he should eat another Via's best muffins. AS he heads his way to his destination he felt someone was already there before him. He slowly took a peak and saw Cagalli was there.

"Looks like I'm not alone in the Hibiki Residence." Athrun muttered. "I'm going to have fun…"

Athrun take tiny tiptoes slowly making sure Cagalli would not hear the footsteps or even notice his presence in the house. As he was already nearing the blonde haired girl's back, he raise his arms in the air then he suddenly lost his balance and landed his face on the floor. Cagalli heard the noise as she turns around but she saw nothing.

"Strange… I did hear something." Mumbled the famous mangaka.

Cagalli looks around in the place but all she saw was nothing. She wants to check out on the second floor so she stood up from her place and walks away just taking some few steps. Of course before she goes up she took another two muffins and stuff them in her mouth. As she took two steps she noticed the floor was rather getting lumpy and has grown much soft from the last time but that's not all she also hears someone was mumbling 'ow' below her. She looks down slowly and gasped surprisingly as she saw Athrun was lying down with his face kissing on the floor also she was stepping over him.

**"KYAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE, ZALA?"** Cagalli screamed as she steps out of Athrun's back then help him.

"I'm… still… in… pain…" Athrun moaned in pain.

"I'll get some ice for you. So stay here!" she told him.

The blonde haired girl rushed off to the freezer looking for the ices. While she was busily looking for it, Athrun was standing behind Cagalli once more then he puts his arms around her top body. Cagalli startled when she felt Athrun's arms were wrapping around her. She blushed as the navy blue haired lad tightening his hug. Later on, he kisses on the on the side of her neck deeply.

"Zala… st-st-stop—it!" Cagalli stammered.

Again Athrun gave her another kiss to her lips passionately and deepen it. Cagalli tries to struggle free although she didn't as the kiss deepening her then she wraps her arms around Athrun's neck. The navy blue haired lad was surprised yet he continues doing it enjoying the blissful moment. As the two were enjoying the wonderful moment, Cagalli heard loud opening creaking that comes from the front door, which she immediately snaps out and pulls herself out from Athrun's arms.

"Why did you stop, Cagalli?" Athrun asked her in a tease tone as his face nears to hers.

Cagalli blushed brightly as she saw Athrun's handsome close up. "G-g-get away from me!" she shouted

Cagalli hit Athrun at his head using the ice tray that she took it out from the freezer. The navy blue haired lad almost dodges from that hit although he failed as the blonde haired girl threw him another ice tray right to his face. After she hit him she dashed out of there headed back to her room of course she took her manga drafts along with her. Then she passed by Kira who was heading to the dinning/kitchen room.

"Whoa! What happened sis?" Kira asked her curiously.

Kira asked her although Cagalli rushed really fast to her way back to her room while she was hugging her rough drafts to her chest. The brunette haired lad stared at his twin sister's strange actions as he goes in there then he startled as he saw poor Athrun was lying on the floor with a huge bump on his head also there are ices out of the two ice trays were scattered around the floor.

"What happened to you, Athrun?" Kira gasped.

"Oww…" the navy blue haired lad moan in pain again.

As Kira was aiding his navy blue haired pal to his bruises and cleans up the messes, Cagalli was in her room again and had her door lock in so no one would enter. The blonde haired girl was gasping and blushing at the same time. She places her hand over her lips then places her other hand on her neck. She blushed hard as she recalled the blissful moments yet she even could melt remembering when she tried to release. Instead she encouraged him to do more as her blush deepens her.

**_"OH GOD! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH ME?"_** she yelled out insanely. **_"ALSO WHY I ENCOURAGED HIM INSTEAD OF PUSHING HIM?"_**

The twin girl began to rant out some questions while she was rustling or messing up her short blonde hair over and over again. Then she suddenly fell and landed on the floor. Cagalli stared at the ceiling.

"Is it me or am I falling to this Zala guy?' Cagalli whispered.

Back from downstairs, the twin boy continues cleaning the mess while he was starting to make something as he took out some foods from the refrigerator. As for Athrun, who already has few bandages on him, was lying on the couch. He held his hands over his face as he recalled what he really did as a smile appears in his lips.

_"Just few steps to go…"_ Athrun mumbled. _"Soon you'll notice me_."

"Tell me Athrun did you teased my sister?" Kira asked his friends while he was holding a frying pan.

"…"

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Ehehehe… I made Athrun so smecky around Cagalli… Hope this 6th chapter enjoys you much. I'm really evil aren't I? Anyway I want to announce that next week I will update late for my next chapter. Since it's still my Summer Vacation in my place, my family and I are going to the beach... so it may take a whole week. But please be patience. Arigatou!

Also I'd like to thank the following reviewers who have supported to my 5th chapter.

**IYGU, ANONYMOUS-gsd, cagalli20, Cari-Akari, ovp, Cagalli Y. Athha, daisukiasu'n'caga, HentaiNOBakaChick57, Zala's Assassin, thousand birds, mayazala, PINKSISA, The Jackle, Maeye, SwImMer4LiFe and amazingbliss**


	7. Volume Seven

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

Again I'm back to write more of AC and some other couples. This time I will try my best to write even more unexpecting events and I might even add some bloody scenes. Joke I wouldn't do that since this story is completely romance and humor. I really had a great time at the beach with my family... Also I noticed from the 6th chap was getting steamier than my previous chaps I must have naughty thoughts from my cousin... geez. Anyway READ!

**Volume Seven**

"Welcome to our shop!" the clerk welcome to its customers.

Shiho entered a tailoring shop that only sells roll of cloths either with different kind of designs or in plain colors or even smooth cloth or rough clothe. The long copper brown haired girl looked at the fine cloths that are newly release, she finds it fascinating.

"Luna, give me five meters of these two please." Shiho ordered kindly.

"Ok, Ms. Shiho." Addressed a young girl with short violet red hair who is the same age as Shiho.

"Don't address me that, Luna. Just Shiho will do." She told her. "You guys sells such awesome cloths."

The girl, Lunamaria Hawke, chuckled at Shiho's remark. "Well you area a good customer to his shop, Shiho and we're always opens for you." She smiled.

The long copper brown haired girl smiled back at her friend. "By the way , how is your boyfriend? I know you two were dating." She smirked.

"Erm… should you be asking that?" she said shyly as she blushed.

"Just kidding! I just wanna know how your precious Rey takes care of you." Shiho smiled again. "You're lucky you have a college boyfriend."

Lunamaria Hawke was another of Shiho's trusty friend and studies in the same school as her. She also works as a part-time job in Floral Design Ship under her boss, Murrue Ramius. A cheerful girl who already has a boyfriend named Rey Za Burrel.

"Anyway… here are your orders. I can't wait to see one of your magnificent designs." Said Lunamaria as she gave a plastic bag that Shiho ordered.

The long copper brown haired girl took it gently. "Sure tell me if you want me to design for your prom. I'll make sure it'll suit you and make Rey drool your hot body." she taunted her in a tease tone.

Lunamaria giggled at her friend's remark again. "Thanks for your offer, Shiho but I'll think about it carefully." She replied.

The long copper brown haired girl smiled again to her friend then she exits herself of the shop. Lunamaria waves and smiled back at Shiho. Few minutes later another customer entered the store and that person was someone that short violet red haired girl. Rey Za Burrel her boyfriend.

"Hey Babe, waiting for me so long?" Rey asked her sweetly.

"Not at all, Rey Honey. I was patient for your arrival." She replied with s smile.

The long blonde haired lad sighs in relief. "That good to hear, Luna. I thought you would hate me since I was late almost everyday." He pointed out as he hugs her.

"I know you are busy so lately and it's really important to you." Luna said as she hugs him back.

"But." He argued in a kind way. "That hasn't to do with my college exams or anything."

"Yes it is, Rey hon. There is a huge different between you and I." She added. "I'm only a sixteen year-old high school while you're a twenty-one year-old college. How's tha—?"

Rey did not let Lunamaria finish her point of view as he suddenly kisses her passionately. Lunamaria was surprised at her boyfriend's sudden action yet she kissed him back. Both lovers tightening their hug for each other until Rey broke their kiss slowly.

"Still has something to say?" he asked her.

"No…" Lunamaria replied as she planted him another kiss. "But let's stop making the scene, Rey hon."

"Why is it, Luna babe?" he asked her curiously.

Lunamaria just smiled sweetly to her boyfriend then she pointed out behind Rey. The long blonde haired lad stared at his young girlfriend confusedly then he turned around to see what she was trying to show. Two female customers were standing there shock with their mouths open widely. Rey sweat-drop seeing them while Lunamaria continues smiling.

"Oh…" he whispered.

Back to Shiho who was already walking away of Floral Design Shop, she was heading her way happily to some manga stores. She was looking at some newly or old mangas that are on the display area. Some of them that she find were interesting some weren't so she is having a hard time finding, which one of it she should buy. As she was making her time to choose she notices one manga that was entitle **_'Midori no Hibi'_**. She thinks that manga was interesting so she decided to buy it until someone snatch first was no other than Yzak Joule.

"Hey I saw that first, Joule. Give it back." Shiho yelled at him angrily.

"Hmp! I don't see your name in this manga." Yzak pointed out. "So I get to buy it."

"Grr… wait I didn't know a guy like you would buy shoujo manga." The long copper brown haired girl pointed out. "I think you're gay."

Yzak suddenly fumed up. **"ARE YOU BLIND, HAHNENFUSS? THIS ISN'T ONE OF THE CRAP GIRLS MANGA! IT'S A BOYS MANGA!" **he yelled at her. **"DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN?"**

Shiho twitched at Yzak's holler and shouting. She looks at the same direction where the platinum silver haired lad was pointing. Above the bookshelves a one-half illustration board or board was hanging with chains wan it was written **_'Shounen Manga Section'_**.

"Oh… I didn't think Midori no Hibi is actually a Shounen Manga…" Shiho muttered.

"That's why you're blind, woman." Yzak whispered. "Still I don't know a girl like you read such these kinds."

"I only read few Shounen like **_Black cat_**, **_Saiyuki_**, **_Hikaru no Go_** and **_Naruto_**." She pointed out again. "Also what's so bad if a girl like me reads those kind of mangas, huh?"

"Nothing. I just find it strange." He humped. "I've never seen any girls goes to this section nowadays."

"Yeah, yeah… now give me that manga back!" she ordered him like a military.

"Hell no! This is the last stock of this manga and I've been waiting for this one to come out." Yzak said with as-matter-of-fact tone. "So I get to buy this one."

Yzak turned his back and began to head his way to the counter then he paid the manga to the cashier. Shiho gave a fierce glare at the platinum silver haired lad with raging flames behind her.

"I definitely hate that jerk!" she mumbled. "Fu! Guess I have to look other manga to read."

The long copper brown haired girl rustled her beautiful hair, her mind still thinks about Yzak's sarcasm talks earlier when she first met him face to face also today. Thinking of that made her blood boils and wants to kill him so badly. Although she automatically calms down as she saw another attractive shounen manga that caught her attention. She look at that manga as quick as she can.

"I'M SO DARN LUCKY TODAY!" Shiho squealed happily.

Now that Shiho was excited to read her newest manga, she happily goes her way to the cashier. As she was already there she meets one good-looking guy with orangey/blonde hair and pair of handsome emerald green eyes. He was the hottest guy that Shiho had ever met also his eyes were rather familiar, as she had seen it somewhere.

"Buying a shounen manga, huh miss?" he asked her kindly. "That's pretty rare to see the likes of you."

"Hmp! You think I'm a freako, mister?" Shiho humped.

"Ah no! That's not what you think. It's just that this is actually the first time seeing a girl like you buying shounen manga." He explained her with slight blush on his both cheeks. "I didn't mean to be rude to you."

The long copper brown haired girl looks at him then exams at the guy's appearance from head to toe. "I don't recall you seeing in this store." She said. "I only knew Sting Oakley."

"Is that so… then you must be Shiho Hahnenfuss that Sting dude told me about. My name is Heine Westenfluss." Introduced Heine Westenfluss in a gentleman's way. "I just start working here."

"Glad to meet you, Heine. Please call me Shiho don't put any formalities." Shiho told him with a smile.

Shiho extends her hadn't o the new cashier guy, Heine Westenfluss. Heine smiled then shook her hands in a friendly way. After that meeting with the hottest guy the copper brown haired girl exits with her newest manga she had bought it. As she was already distance away from the Manga store, she beamed into happiness.

"Heine is such a hunk!" Shiho sighed dreamingly. "He's the type of guy I'd go with. I'M SO DARN LUCKY!"

As the long copper brown haired girl was busily dreaming love-struck at the hottest guy that she ever met in the manga store. Heine was watching Shiho showing interests. The orangey/blonde haired lad was smiling too.

"Looks like working in this place isn't a bad idea afterall." Heine thought.

In some other department store that are few blocks away, Cagalli was in some stationary store that sells some stuffs that she really needed it. She seems much excited seeing some materials suck as like black and white inks or even some pens, The blonde haired girl just took some black and white inks then she looks at the screen tones drawer.

"Let's see… which one should I take this time for my manga?" Cagalli wondered while she scans the good ones.

Cagalli was having difficulty to find which one suits her manga since almost everything were too good. She shook her head violently then looked at the screen tones once more concentrating to what she likes the best. Behind her, Athrun was there looking at it too.

"Why not buy them both, Cagalli?" Athrun suggested.

"NO WAY! Beside I could only buy one screen tone in two weeks, Zala!" the famous mangaka yelled at him.

"Okay Cagalli. Geez, You don't have to yell." He pointed out. "After all I did ask you for a date that may help your inspirations."

The blonde haired girl pouted with her cheeks puff up like a child, which makes Athrun smiles finding it so cute. Then she turned her attention back to the screen tones. The navy blue haired lad just sighs softly. Later on he looked around at the store and landed on the manga section for boys. He looks at the pile of manga then he took one out of the shelf and reads it.

"Hmm… I wonder if Cagalli was really interested in _**Ecchi Shoujo**_?" Athrun thought as he recalled from the last time(he was referring from the six chap).

As Athrun was reading the manga, she stops reading it and went back where he had left Cagalli. Of course he was also bringing the manga along with him too. As he arrives back he still sees the blonde haired girl was still undecided at the two screen tones she started to rampage her hair. Then he cool her down.

"How about this one Cagalli. Bet the readers will be attracted to your next scene." The navy blue haired lad suggested.

The blonde haired girl cocked her eyebrow. "You sure this one looks better, Zala?" she asked him. "Or were you trying to hit me?"

Athrun laughed. "Of course not Cagalli. I was being honest." He replied.

"Good 'coz if you're planning to do it like the last time I swear it won't happen again." She threatened him.

Athrun gulped while looking at Cagalli's fist that was showing right to his face. He replies 'yes' softly then they headed to the cashier counter to pay the goods that they're buying. After the famous mangaka had paid hers she noticed a manga that Athrun was buying.

"I didn't know you're interested reading manga, Athrun." Cagalli said while she was looking at Athrun's manga.

"Well… I'm only interested reading Shounen manga of science, adventure and even sports." Athrun explained. "Come to think of it… you're the first girl who know."

"Does Kira knows too?" she asked him.

The navy blue haired lad placed his hand under his chin and thought deeply. "I think not… He hasn't saw me reading it in front of him." He concluded. "Or even my fan girls or anyone."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes to the handsome lad. "You're a secretive person, huh?" she thought.

Athrun gave out his best smile to Cagalli. "Yah" he replied. "by the way, can you come over to my house. I forgot to give something back to Kira. It's not far from your house."

Cagalli raised again of her eyebrow while looking at Athrun's kind smile. She thought it may be a trap or something but then she agreed to come over to his place just to take what the handsome lad wants to give for Kira. They all went through all their way to his home until they reached their destination. Athrun's house wasn't really much what the blonde haired girl had in mind.

The house of Athrun lives wasn't big or looks like one of rich kids instead it was only an apartment with seven story house. It was old yet it seems really strong to hold the building. Cagalli stared at the building surprisingly as she had her mouth open wide. The handsome lad noticed the famous mangaka's reaction. He laughed at it softly yet he brought her to his home, which is at the second floor at the end.

As the navy blue haired lad opened the door and lead Cagalli way in. The blonde haired girl suddenly froze surprisingly seeing inside the house. Athrun's house was really clean and well-organized that she had ever seen in some apartment house. Athrun instructed her to sit in the living room and wait for him as he is going to get the thing that Kira was expecting.

"It won't take long, okay." He added.

Then he disappeared in the living room as he goes on to his room, which is not so far from the kitchen, living and dinning table(in Japanese apartment were small… what do you expect) Cagalli just sat there on the couch and waited patiently. She waited there until ten or fifteen minutes have passed Athrun still have not return yet.

"I'm sure he'll be back a little longer." She thought. "Of course if that Zala is thinking like the last time I won't let him do the same thing!"

Cagalli still sat there patiently and waited for another minutes pass on. As another fifteen minutes have passed, the navy blue haired lad still has not returned yet. The famous mangaka was getting really frustrated, she really wants to go to his room and yell at him. But when she was going to do that, she noticed there was another room next to Athrun's room. Now she was really curious on that room, which made her decides to go there and find out.

Without any hesitation, she entered that room with full of guts as Cagalli entered it she stood there and gasped. In that room, it was filled with lots of bookshelves with lots of books in it. The blonde haired girl was surprised seeing so many of it in Athrun's house. She took a peak on one row and found they were all manga… shounen mangas. She took out one manga out of that shelf and starts reading it.

"WOW! HE EVEN HAS EYESHIELD 21 MANGA ALL VOLUME!" Cagalli gasped. "Man it was hard to but them. Crap I didn't really think he really is a manga collector."

The famous mangaka girl looks at the first then the next volume of Eyeshield 21. She was now obsessing reading the manga as she had her eyes looking at the awesome shounen scenes of Sena aka Eyeshield 21. As she was really hooked on it she completely loss herself from reality now at the world of manga.

"Even though I'm a shoujo mangaka I'm also interested on these shounen." She said. "Although I can't do these types so I chose to be a shoujo mangaka."

While Cagalli was completely absorbed to the manga behind her, Athrun was snaking upon the unaware blonde haired girl. Then he held her right shoulder, which surprises the famous mangaka as she drops the Eyeshield 21 manga. She turns around and saw the navy blue haired lad was there smiling.

"Surprise to see I have a huge collection of my manga?" Athrun asked her.

"Er… yeah. I'm surprised that a guy like you would collect these things." Cagalli agreed. "Also I can't believe you even have Eyeshield 21. Didn't know I was dying to have these my own?"

The navy blue haired lad laughed softly. "Let me guess you only own shoujo mangas at your room, right?" he guessed.

Cagalli stared at him. "Umm… right but how d'you know?"

"Lucky guess… I think." He replied nervously. "Do you want to borrow them?"

"REALLY? YOU MEAN IT ZALA?" Cagalli beamed excitedly.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli with his usual handsome smile again she blushed seeing it then she turned her gaze away while she was clutching Eyeshield 21 manga carefully. The navy blue haired lad could see her blushing cheeks yet he seems enjoying seeing her like that. Without any warning he kissed er to her right cheek.

"I'm sure you'll find more inspirations for your manga." He smiled at her.

Cagalli blushed. "Ermm… thanks." She whispered. "I'll make sure to return them safely."

"Oh here's the thing that Kira wants." Athrun said as he gave a paper bag to her. "Make sure he sees it only him when you get hom."

"Okay…" she agreed. _"Guess I won't take a peak on this."_

* * *

By the time when Cagalli arrives back home she went up to her twin brother's room. She knocked the door gently only once and waited then Kira opens the door who appears wearing in a sleeveless shirt and a baggy pants. She gave the paper bag to him and told him that it came from Athrun. Then she went in her room. Kira watched his sister going to her room.

"I wonder Athrun gave me the right one." Kira wondered.

Kira went back to his room and began to open the package then he took out what inside of it. The item turns out a manga after all. Just as he looked at the book's coverage he gasped as his purple eyes turn small.

"I can't believe Athrun would give me Ecchi manga." He said illy.

Back in Athrun's apartment house, he was reading one of his manga collections from his bookshelves while he was sitting on the floor. Just as he was done reading it, he stood up from his place then he puts it back to the shelf where it belong sthen he noticed one manga was lying on the floor. He looks at it with a slight sweat-drop on his head.

"Hey this is the manga Kira was expecting." Said the handsome lad. "If this is the one then what was in the paper bag?" Athrun whispered.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Ehe… I added Heine, Luna, and Rey in here. Me loves it. Yes Heine and Rey are much older in my story and they are in their college. Another anime/manga related was mentioned in this chapter. I liked **_Midori no Hibi_** aka **_Midori's Days, Black Cat, Naruto, Eyeshield 21, Hikaru no Go _**and **_Saiyuki_**. No offense but they're all actually a shounen manga… I'm much more anime/manga addicted in these days. It may be weird why I included shounen manga since I entitle my story Shoujo manga… Also **_Ecchi manga_** is not part of my favorite type of manga I'd read. I got the idea from someone who knows the category of manga. So don't think I really read them ok people. Of course there are also ecchi in shoujo type manga too but don't expect me reading it. Thanks.

I'd like to thank to the FF reviewers again:

**Feminist1991, IYGU, Cari-Akari, daisukiasu'n'caga, ANONYMOUS-gsd, SwImMeR4LiFe, Zala's Assassin, PINKSISA, amazingbliss, thousanbirds, Aki Kaede, Sunflower Seeds, cagalli20, The Jackle, Cagalli Y. Athha and ovp.**


	8. Volume Eight

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:**So sorry why I didn't update this eigth chapter... Anyway I'm back for more of it also I forgot that April 29th was my 3rd anniversary. Looks like I've been here for long. Ehehehehe… I really love making this fic so much. I made the SEED characters goes in the world of anime and manga…

**Volume Eight**

In the Hawke residence, Meyrin was doing her homework in her room with lots of books about algebra and problem solving. The young Hawke girl was in deep trouble solving it on her own. She stood up from her place thinking to go and asks her sister's help. Then something drops from her desk. A picture of herself, Lunamaria, and Shinn at the entrance of DESTINY Academy, she made a sour face when she looks at it.

"Shinn…" Meyrin whispered angrily.

**-Flashback few years ago**

_Before Meyrin knew Shinn, she and her sister, Lunamaria, were such inseperable sisters. They always hang out with each other and stayed their sides. The young Hawke sister admired her older sister so much not just she's pretty, she just wanted to become like her._

"_Ne… Oneesama." Young Meyrin called her sister._

"_What is it now, little sister? You need something again?" said young Lunamaria kindly._

"_Umm… will you always stay in my side?" she asked her innocently. "I mean can I stay in your room for this night? I'm scared of the dark."_

_Lunamaria sighed at her sister. "Again? Meyrin you can't keep on sleeping with me." She scolded her._

_Young Meyrin stared at her older sister with tears coming out of her eyes also a cute expression of puppy pleading eyes. The older Hawke sister gasped at her little sister's expression then she quickly agree to sleep with her, which makes her so happy as she jumped in the bed._

"_Works every time." Whispered the young Hawke._

"_You're such a sneaky sister." Lunamaria said._

_Meyrin giggled softly. "Still I want to be with my best Oneesama ever!" she told her. "You're my only Oneesama and my best friend."_

"_Yes…" she smiled at her sister. "Our bond of sister shall never banish."_

"_Forever and ever!" she exclaimed._

_Few years have passed on as Meyrin and Lunamaria continues on their strong friendship and sibling hood, the young Hawke continues on smiling to her dear sister as Lunamaria smiles at her back. Then the next day she meets Shinn in some park with Lunamaria._

"_You must be Luna's imouto. I've heard a lot about you from her. My name's Shinn Asuka." Shinn introduced himself. "I hope we could be friends."_

**-End of Flashback**

Meyrin slammed down the picture frame so angrily as she puts it in her drawer. Then she slumps down in her seat again now she is sniffing softly.

"I still won't forgive, Asuka." She hissed. "Not even the day you will die."

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Shinn sneezed. "Did I catch a cold?" 

Shinn was walking in some district of Ginza(a famous shopping place where young teenagers usually hang out) looking at the new clothes and latest fashion that are on the display shops. The messy-raven haired lad shows no interest buying at these clothes but he continues looking at it.

"If only she was here then I'll know what I should buy." He muttered softly.

"Asuka? Why are you here?" Stellar asked him curiously.

Shinn spun around and saw the magenta-eyed girl surprisingly. "Loussier? Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Funny I ask you first." She said. "I was shopping. You?"

"… Just browsing stuffs." Shinn replied. "Man I really need some company."

"Then would you mind we stick together for today?" Stellar suggested.

"… Sure." He said.

Stellar smiled at the messy-raven haired lad beautifully, which causes him to blush like the color of a tomato. Then he walks to the other direction as the magenta-eyed girl followed him behind like a small kid. Shinn was still flustered over the smiling girl even he tried to hide his flustering face as he uses his right hand to cover his face.

"Why the hell am I acting like this? I was never like this before." The messy-raven haired lad muttered.

"Asuka… your face is red." Stellar inquired as she noticed his redden face.

"Ah! Don't mind me, Loussier." He laughed slightly. _"Geez! I must be an idiot!"_ he thought embarrassingly.

Away from Shinn and Stellar, Shiho was sitting in some café shop drinking her coffee. She glances her watch worriedly then she looks around as she was trying to find some familiar person has already arrive although she found no one.

"Geez… I wonder where he is? He's the one who invited me in the first place." She mumbled.

"Sorry… gasp… I'm… late." Someone wheezed.

The long copper brown haired girl turned her head around, she was about to scold him although she didn't. The person who was half kneeling and gasping for air to breathe wasn't the one whom she was expecting him to meet. It was Heine who came not the other person.

"You're not Sting." She pointed out. "But why are you here?"

"Good question, Shiho. Something urgent Sting has to do. He asked me I should take his place and talk to you on this." Heine explained to her. "He also wants to say he was sorry for wasting your time."

Shiho looked at Heine's flushing face. "It's okay, I'm not mad if he wasted my time." Shiho replied. "So since you used all your energy coming here you don't mind we hang out together?"

Heine looked at the long copper brown haired girl still has his flushing face as he sat down next to her. "Sure… I don't mind at all, Shiho." He replied.

Heine deepening his crimson face when he saw Shiho's smiling face. His heart started to beat faster and faster like a running panther. He had never felt that way towards other girls. Of course he knew was popular when he was at his school yet he has no interested from them. Although to Shiho she was different from the other girls.

"You okay there, Heine?" she kindly asked him.

"Oh sorry. Were you saying something?" Heine said. "I wasn't listening."

Shiho smiled at him again. "I was asking what course you're taking?" she told him.

"Ahh… well… Fine Arts. I liked to draw cartoons." He replied shyly.

"Really? Then do you read manga as well?" she asked him excitedly.

"Yah… I was fond reading them especially Yabuki Kentaro's BLACK CAT. Also Eyeshield 21 too." Heine smiled. "I want to be like them someday."

"I'm sure you will!" she cheered him.

Heine blushed. "Do you want to see my drawings ah I mean er…" she stammered.

"I would love to see it." She smiles at him.

The orangey/blonde haired college guy stared at the smiling Shiho beautifully astonished to her beauty. Heine has never acted this way before but his heart was beating much strong than before. As his heart beats faster while staring at Shiho, he felt happy having this kind of feeling. Then he held her hands while staring at her pierce violet eyes passionately.

"You're the first girl who wants to see my drawings you know, Shiho." He said. "I'm happy to hear it from you."

Shiho smiled at him. "Then I'm happy that you're happy." She told him.

Both of them were smiling at each other then Heine started to his face closer to Shiho's face trying to meet his lips to hers. The copper brown haired girl didn't move an inch but she continues to stare at the college guy's emerald green eyes admiringly. Their lips are about to meet until…

"Oi I didn't know you're here as well, Hahnenfuss." Yzak's voice informed.

Shiho and Heine snapped out from their dream then they noticed their faces are about to meet. They blushed and move away. Yzak was there standing just few steps away from the table with his usual scowled face while he was staring at both Shiho and Heine. He was not staring but glaring at the blonde college guy.

"You're not from our school, dude." Yzak informed while he was examining Heine from head to toe.

Heine shook his head. "No I studied from Minerva College I'm taking Fine Arts." Heine replied. "I'm Heine Westenfluss. Are you a classmate of Shiho?"

"Classmate and schoolmate to Hahnenfuss. The name is Yzak Joule and you'd better remember it." Yzak told Heine coldly.

Shiho hit Yzak in the head hard. "YOU'RE SO RUDE, JOULE!" she scowled at him. "Please excuse Joule's ill manner." She quickly apologized to Heine.

Yzak rubbed his head gently at the spot where Shiho have hit him so hard. He muttered something rude under his breathe about the long copper brown haired girl's violent action luckily she didn't hear him neither did Heine. He looked at the college guy irritated then he looked at Shiho's smiling face to Heine. His face shows a tint of blush when he saw that but then he mentally slaps himself.

"I didn't expect to meet you in the place like this, Hahnenfuss." Said the platinum-silver haired lad sarcastically.

"Excuse me, Joule but I didn't dream to see you too." She yelled him irritated. "I mean why in the wolf would I think meeting someone with n anger management like you!"

"Pardon? No one dared calling me that, woman!" Yzak yelled at her back.

"Okay that's enough you two are making a racking and disturbance to everyone here." Heine stopped them. "Hey Joule you don't mind if you can join us?"

"WHAT?" Shiho shouted in her mind.

The platinum silver haired lad though awhile hen, "Sure it's better than having fun yourself." He answered.

The long copper brown haired girl stared surprisingly, as her pierce violet eyes shrunk smaller, at Yzak then to Heine. She keeps on looking at one to another then she started to scratch her copper brown hair and she muffle a small shriek. Heine watched Shiho with slight sweat-drop above his head then he felt a bad aura coming next to him. As he turned around to his direction he saw the platinum silver haired lad was glaring at him.

"Looks like I'm not the only guy then." Heine muttered softly

"Why the hell did I glare at him in the first place?" Yzak whispered angrily.

**_"GAH! WHY THAT JOULE JERK EVEN CARE TO JOIN HERE?" Shiho_** screamed again in her mind.

While Shiho was with Yzak and Heine, back to Shinn and Stellar, they are having much fun as the magenta-eyed girl keeps on pulling the messy-raven haired lad to see and join some things that she sees. Shinn admits he was having fun with Stellar and he finds her really interesting that he ever had. As for the magenta-eyed girl, she was really happy as she saw Shinn's true smile for the first time.

"You know Asuka you looked good when you smile like that." Stellar commented.

"Thanks for your compliment, Loussier but I don't want it." Shinn replied shyly. "I mean I don't like to attract the girls' attention."

Stellar looked at Shinn awing. The messy-raven haired lad look at the girl's beautiful magenta eyes then he saw they were sparkling beautifully. He blushed and turned his head around. The magenta-eyed girl noticed at Shinn's shy personality then she giggled softly at it. These aren't bad with Asuka, she thought.

"Come on, Asuka." She pulled him again gently. "There are more things around Ginza!"

Once more Shinn was being pulled by Stellar to his right hand as they continue to go around Ginza. The messy-raven haired lad felt somewhat familiar to the kind of warmth of Stellar's hand. He seems to know that kind of warmth yet he shook his head violently.

_"There's no way she could be the one."_ He told himself mentally.

-In Athrun's apartment

"**_ATHRUN!"_** Kira yelled at his pal.

Athrun stared at his pal with a majority sweat-drop above his head and a small smile was pasting to his lips as he was trying to smile his pal normal although it didn't as Kira was glaring at him. The brunette haired lad was extremely mad as the navy blue haired lad could see flames were surrounding his whole body.

"What came you here?" he asked him innocently.

Kira showed him the manga that he took out from the paper bag. **"THIS! YOU GAVE ME THIS ECCHI MANGA!"** Kira continue to yell at him. **"YOU SHOULD KNOW WELL THAT I DON'T READ IT!"**

"Oh so that's why you're here. Here's the real one." Athrun said as he gave Kira the real manga.

Kira took the manga from Athrun's hand. "Now tell me the truth, Athrun. Do **_YOU_** read Ecchi manga?" he asked him.

"No." replied the handsome lad then he was receiving another glare. **"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH, KIRA! ALSO I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS GOT IN MY PLACE!"**

"So… it's a big mystery…" he whispered.

Somewhere around the neighborhood, Dearka was living in a two story house alone. He was hook on playing a PS2 of Kingdom Hearts II that was on release from the game stock he bought few hours ago. His eyes were focusing on the game battling the enemies until he suddenly lost the game. He stopped playing it and goes to the bookshelves that contains some anime, manga and games. He looked on it until he started to notice something was missing.

"**GEH? I LOST THAT MANGA! IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT THAT ECCHI MANGA I'LL BE TOAST!"** Dearka yelled.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Ehe how's that! I even put some other couples too. Now you all know what kind of book er… comic book that Athrun have mistaken was an Ecchi manga that he gave it to Kira from the seventh chapter. Like I said before I don't read those things even if there are some shoujo ecchi. My siblings would find out and tell my parents... also I would get grounded. I don't want that to happen.

I'd like to thank the following reviewers to my seventh chap.

**Feminist1991, Sunflower Seeds, daisukiasu'n'caga, amazingbliss, Aki Kaede, cagalli20, ANONYMOUS-gsd, thousandbirds, SacredBlade, MiyuCagalli, IYGU, Cari-Akira, Maeye, SwImMeR4LiFe, ovp, Cagalli Y. Athha, and MayaZala.**

See you guys next time!


	9. Volume Nine

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **I'm so happy havingtwenty reviews from my eight chapter. It's getting bigger than before. Sniff.Mehehehehehe... I know it's too late but anyway... BELATED HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY mina-san! Me... am really lame.. . WARNING! The characters will be more OOC(Out Of Character) than my previous chapters.

**Volume Nine**

Somewhere in a faraway city, in some mansion a middle-aged man was sitting behind the table. He was looking at some file that was in his hands, reading something very important details that he must know. Then he puts it down and presses the buttonof some machine.

"So how was it? Did you find him?" the middle-aged man asked.

"Sir we found no trace of the young master's whereabouts." Replied a lady from the machine.

"Sighs… ok continue what you're doing." He told the lady from the machine.

The lady just reply with 'yes, sir' then her voice faded away. The middle-aged man sat back and covered his face with both hands. He was getting tired and stressed out then he looks at the photo frame with sad expression on his face.

"Where in the world has he gone off to?" he wondered.

* * *

"**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! ZALA I ALREADY TOLD YOU THOUSAND TIMES DO NOT BOTHER ME!"** Cagalli screamed with all her might. 

Cagalli was walking with her twin brother to their way of their classroom of course Athrun was there too. As usual, the navy blue haired lad had his arm wrap around the twin girl's shoulder playfully while the blonde haired girl was trying her best to scuff him off. Although she failed to get him off as Athrun still sticking on hugging the famous mangaka, Kira was watching at them with few majority sweat-drops above his head.

"Seriously these two sure have strange relationship." Whispered the twin boy softly.

"Oi Kira can you tell Zala stop pestering me or I'll have him a good punch!" Cagalli hollered irritated.

Athrun tighten his hug on the frustrated blonde haired girl. "Oh no, Cagalli. I won't release my arm on you." He smiled with teasing tone.

Again the famous mangaka started to get on her nerves and tried to move Athrun away from her although he still could not release his hug. Once more another sweat-drops were shown on Kira's head as he still watches at them.

"I don't think it's the right time." He thought as he turned around and saw Athrun's fan girls were glaring at Cagalli. "Man… things are so nasty."

In the same classroom(From volume two), Shiho had her arms crossed against to her chest with a frown and irritated look while she was tapping her right foot softly. Lacus was sitting next to the irritated copper brown haired girl looking concern to her friend's unusual reaction she had seen.

"Umm… Shiho… Can you tell me why you're like that… now?" Lacus kindly asked her.

"You don't need to know, Lacus." Shiho replied with irritate tone. "I'm not in a good mood."

"I figure you're going to say that." She whispered with a slight sweat-drop.

"Oi Hahnenfuss!" Yzak's voice called the copper brown haired girl.

Shiho winced when she heard Yzak's voice behind her. She turned her head and saw the arrogant platinum-silver haired lad was standing behind her with both of his hands were stuffed in his pockets in his pants. He has an evil smug of his face that she really despised it so much in the core.

"What do you want now, Joule?" she asked him.

"Here you forgot something yesterday." Replied the silver haired lad.

Yzak threw something at the long copper brown haired girl. Shiho caught it, she looks at the object that she caught it. It was a book size that was wrapped in a paper bag neatly. She looks up at Yzak but she saw he was already walking away and has his right hand waving at her. She puffed her cheeks childishly as she puts I in her desk.

"Geez… what was all about?" she mumbled.

"My this is rare for Yzak to be considered for you, Shiho." Lacus inquired her.

The long copper brown haired girl cocked her eyes. "No way is that a joke you came up?" she said.

"No Shiho also why would I be joking about him towards you." The pink haired goddess smiled.

The copper brown haired girl stared at her friend surprisingly to what she heard wasn't a joke as Lacus told her. The pink haired goddess continues to smile to Shiho as she continues staring at her. Then she looked at he sliding door where Yzak exits and looked at her desk.

"_Okay this is getting freaking weird."_ She thought mentally.

Away from the classroom, Yzak was in a nearby boys' restroom as he had splashed some cold water over his face over and over. Then he closes the faucet and looked at his reflection in front of him. He saw his usual ill face but he could also see tint of crimson on his cheeks. He shook his head violently then he opens the faucet again and splashes some more water.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he cursed under his breath. "This isn't like me at all!"

"Yo Yzak!" Dearka greeted his pal. "What's wrong with you? Have you been busted by a girl?"

The silver haired lad glared at Dearka. "One more word and I'll definitely kill you for sure." He threatens him.

"Alright geez. You don't have to be so violent, Yzak." He told him. "But seriously this isn't like you at all."

"Dunno man. That's what I wanted to know too." Yzak replied. "Oh yeah how was your date you're your girlfriend, Miriallia?"

The tanned skin boy flash out a victorious smile. "It went on smoothly!" he replied proudly.

"Ohh… great." Said the silver haired lad sarcastically. "I so don't want to hear his boastings."

At some place around the school's second or fourth floor, Meyrin was leaning her back against the wall near the window the young Hawke was watching at something behind at the window and that person she was watching was no other than Shinn who was having his PE time. Her teeth were gritting really hard.

"Asuka… I won't ever forgive you and your cousin." Meyrin hissed angrily.

**-Flashback**

"_Oneesama!" Meyrin called her sister cheerfully._

_Meyrin was running really fast as she was trying to catch up her big sister. Lunamaria stopped walking and saw her cute little sister running towards her then she halt and gasps. She tries to calm down as she catches her breath then she beamed into happiness to her big sister._

"_Ne do you want to watch this coolest movie, Oneesama?" she exclaimed excitedly. "I really want to watch it!"_

"_Oh sorry, Meyrin. I have other plans." Lunamaria replied sadly. "With Rey."_

_The younger Hawke sister gasped at what Lunamaria replied. The older Hawke sister stared at her sister with a sad look as for Meyrin she felt hurt and the world was colliding. Anger started to rise up within her as she clenches her hands together. She hated it so much if any guys took her sister's attention but she didn't show her anger as she tries to put it aside and smiles at her._

"_You mean Rey Za Burrel that Shinn introduced us?" Meyrin said._

"_Yah… Rey is really a gentleman." The older Hawke sister smiled with hint blush on her face._

_The blush on her sister's cheeks, Meyrin despised the way Lunamaria acted when she replied. She absolutely hates it to the core. The younger Hawke sister literally hated someone who takes her sister away. She clenches her hand harder._

"_Shinn Asuka…" she hissed. "This is your fault! If you didn't over your cousin Rey she would spend her time with me!"_

**-end of Flashback**

She gritted her teeth together eyeing evilly at the messy-raven haired lad who was still playing soccer with his classmates. Hot steaming tears were coming out of her violet eyes but she quickly wiped them off with her arm then she continues looking at Shinn.

"Oi Meyrin!" a guy called her.

Meyrin turned her attention to the person who just called her. The guy has both color of light blue on his eyes and hair almost like the color of the sky. He was Auel Neider, he wasn't a classmate of Meyrin but he is only a year older than her also he is a good friend too.

"What's the matter, Auel?" Meyrin kindly asked him. "Do you need something from me?"

"Well… you see, Meyrin. I found this book was lying on the floor." Auel explained. "But I don't know whose book belongs to so I want to ask you if you know its owner."

The younger Hawke took a good look at the book. "Umm… Auel, this book belongs to Stellar." She replied. "She's your classmate isn't it?"

Auel blinked his eyes while staring at Meyrin confusedly. "Ah! You're right! It belongs to Stellar." He laughed nervously. "I didn't noticed."

Meyrin giggled at her friend. "You sure are funny, Auel." She compliments him.

Auel blushed at the young Hawke's compliment then he scratches his head behind. Meyrin just smiles at her guy friend sweetly. The light blue haired lad somehow makes her feel ease and forgets her problems. She really love his shyly smile and his stuttering talk.

"Want to have lunch together, Auel?" she asks him.

The light blue haired lad looks at her surprisingly. "R-R-really? I mean erm… I." He stuttered again.

"Aww… of course I am." Meyrin smiled and giggled. "See you."

The younger Hawke winked at her friend then she heads straight to her next class. Auel just watched at his female friend with slight crimson blush that crept on his cheeks then his heart started to pound really fast like a panther runs fast. He secretly smiles while looking at his friend.

_"I wonder who long will be remain friends?"_ Auel wondered sadly. _"My feelings for you become stronger and stronger. Are we destined to be lovers or just friends?"_

* * *

Few hours later, Lunch time for DESTINY Academy students. Many students were rushing off to the cafeteria first to buy their most favorites all time food that they love. Kira and Lacus were outside of the school building sitting under the tree eating lunch together sweetly. 

"Here say _'ah'_." Said Lacus as she held a sushi with her chopstick to her boyfriend's mouth.

Kira eats it heartedly. "Delicious, Lacus." He compliments her. "Your cooking is the best!"

"Aww... Kira you're embarrassing me." She blushed slightly.

"But it's true I liked your cook best." He said truthfully.

As Kira and Lacus were in… ermm… having a sweet moment like other couples do although next to them, Shiho was sitting and eating her lunch alone. Her face shown irritated as few anime veins were popping above her head as she heard the couples.

"Oi… **WILL YOU TWO STOP MAKING A LOVELY DOVEY SCENE IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIEND!**" Shiho scolded at the couple.

"You're just jealous, Shiho." The twin boy grinned.

"Ma! Kira don't be like that." The pink haired goddess poked her boyfriend's cheek with blush on her cheeks.

Shiho fumed up seeing the couples were still doing it then she notices something was missing. "Where's Cagalli?" she asked them. "Isn't she usually eats lunch with us?"

"Now that you've mentioned it Cagalli seems to be avoiding something or something." Lacus pointed out. "Also Athrun isn't here too."

Kira sighs softly. "Don't look at me. I don't know where Athrun gone off to this time." He replied. "I bet he is on his way here while carrying something stupid."

"What?" Shiho and Lacus wondered.

* * *

"Achoo!" Athrun sneezed. "Man was there someone talking behind me?"

The navy blue haired lad walks on the hallway probably heading down to meet Kira and his friends at the same place. As he was on his way there, he suddenly stopped as he saw something below from the window. A strange man was wearing in black suit and pair of sunglasses over his eyes. Athrun gasped shockingly as he seems to know that mysterious guy. Then he quickly took off the jet as he could. He has his face feared on the man in black.

"No… I don't want to go back… Please leave me alone!" Athrun screamed in his mind. "I can't bare to go back in the emptiness not like back there."

Athrun continues to run using it up all his energy. Some bad memories started to appear in his mind, it made him more trembled and fear as far he recalls them. Then he suddenly increased his speed and continues running. He ran until he bumped into someone, which turns out to be Cagalli.

"Watch where you're going Za—!" Cagalli was about to scold him but she stopped as she saw Athrun's fear look. "What's wrong with you? Why are you trembling?"

More questions were occurring the famous mangaka's mind as she saw Athrun was scared and trembling at the same time. Cagalli thought it was another of his pretending tricks but she was wrong. It was the first time she had seen him like that yet what made him gone like that. Must be tragic, Cagalli thought.

"Please don't force me go back…" Athrun pleaded still scared. "I don't want to that dark place again!"

Cagalli bit her lips, she felt sad when she saw him acting so suffered. Athrun still had his hands over his head and tears were coming out of his blank emerald green eyes. Without thinking she threw her arms around the scared handsome lad, which made him stop shivering.

"It's okay now, Zala. You don't need to be afraid anymore." The blonde haired twin girl hushed him. "You have to calm down… please."

"Cagalli…" whispered the navy blue haired lad.

Athrun's senses started to comeback to normal as his blank emerald green eyes turns back with pupil. His greatest fears were decreasing as his statement went on one hundred percent normal. He sees Cagalli was hugging and he felt her gentle hand was stroking to his bluish hair. He also felt something was addend that he never felt… that is Cagalli's warmth. The navy blue haired lad felt so much comfortable then he hugs her back. The famous mangaka felt strong arms were around her but she didn't shove it as she continues to pat him gentle.

_"Looks like Zala is one mysterious guy."_ Whispered the famous mangaka. _"But it seems he has one too."_

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** WOOOOOOOOHHHHHOOOOOOOO! How's is this chapter more AC moment! It seems both Cagalli and Athrun have secrets I wonder what was it? Hmmm… our favorite bishounen has something that he had feared now that is one heck mystery. I won't be telling it...

I'd like to thank the following reviewers.

**cagalli20,** **PINKSISA, Feminist1991, eternityforever, ANONYMOUS-gsd, daisukiasu'n'caga, ovp, IYGU, Childish Hentai, SacredBlade, thousandbirds, Zala's Assassin, dark.retreat, Aki Kaede, yzak and shiho fan, The Jackle, Cari-Akira, tsukimiko, Cagalli Y. Athha, and SwImMeR4LiFe.**


	10. Volume Ten

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Finally my 10th chapter of my story has finally update... AND IT'S MY 17TH BIRTHDAY! Time flies fast isn't it? I feel like I've been a kid yesterday... man... now I'm talking gibbirish. That is so nonesense. Anyway into the story!

**Volume Ten**

"Let's see…" Shiho whispered while looking at the manga. "**_Fall In Love Like A Comic Book_** has increased numerous fans up to nearly thousand girls."

"**WOW! THAT MANY?"** Lacus exclaimed excitedly. "This is so exciting isn't Cagalli?"

The twin girl blushed. "Come on guys… It's been three and a half months I've release my latest manga." Cagalli said.

"Still it's incredible that you raise high. You should be happy to it." Kira smiled at his sister.

The blonde haired girl blushed harder at her twin brother and her friends' compliment. But not just their high compliment, also for having such numerous rating s and fans of her newest project. It was all thanks for Athrun's help making her draw more realistic of her romance scenes yet her friends and Kira still didn't know that the navy blue haired lad had already knew her secret. She wants to tell them yet her hearts was still not ready.

"Anyhow do you guys want to hit the mall later?" She asked them with a smile on her face.

"I thought you have a deadline to settle?" Kira pointed out.

"Oh that… I've taken care of it." She smiled.

"Hey guys!" Athrun greeted them. "Hey Cagalli."

Athrun wrapped his arms around the twin girl, which causes her to blush. She move him aside then started to scold him once more while the navy blue haired lad just smiles at the furious mangaka. Kira, Lacus and Shiho started at the strangely behavior of Cagalli and Athrun. The twin boy has uneasy feeling of his friend's attention to his sister.

"ATHRUN! IF YOU'RE MAKING A BAD MOVE ON MY SIS!" Kira shouted at him as he took a rope out of nowhere.

Everyone went to chibi then sweat-drop as they saw Kira's over protective mode They were quite surprised seeing the twin boy's other color yet they didn't quite expect this would come. Except for Cagalli who was embarrassed to see his mode again as she slaps her head and sighs softly.

"Gosh… This is the first time he show it here." The blonde haired girl muttered irritated.

* * *

Stellar was reading her favorite manga, she was incredibly in a good mood as she has her cute smile pasting on her lips. She was also sitting under her favorite tree in the shade that helps her preventing to get sunburn. As she turns the next page, she noticed a shadow of a person appears. She looks up and saw a handsome guy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes holding a bouquet of flowers. 

"Excuse me… erm… do you know a girl called Shiho Hahnenfuss?" the guy asked her nervously.

"Yes I know her in fact I saw her at the back court not so far " Stellar replied. "You should take that route."

"Thanks you helped me." He thanked her.

The mysterious guy bowed politely at Stellar gratefully and left her. The magenta-eyed girl just watched him go curiously of the color of his eyes. She felt his emerald eyes were rather familiar yet she doesn't recall where she had seen it before. Then she noticed Shinn was standing net to her as he sat down.

"Oh hi Asuka. Were you here the whole time?" she asked him.

"Na… I was here a second ago before that guy you talked with left." Shinn replied. "**_IS_** he your admirer? I mean he was bringing flowers."

The magenta-eyed girl shook her head. "No he wasn't but I think he is Shiho's admirer." She answered.

Shinn let out a relief sigh. "Boy and I though she was going out with him." He whispered.

"Did you say something, Asuka?" she asks him.

"Ah! No-I… I d-d-didn't say anything!" stammered the messy-raven haired lad.

The magenta-eyed girl watched at the messy-raven haired lad's stammering and nervous then she saw him forcing himself to laugh, which she finds it really weird. But she didn't say anything to him but she just sighs softly and thought boys-are-weird. Shinn saw Stellar's expression and hung his head embarrassingly.

"Now she thinks I'm really weird." He told himself.

Away from Shinn and Stellar, Meyrin was standing secretly watching at the two. She has two mixture expressions on her face while she was keeping her eyes on the magenta-eyed girl. She is worried and concern for Stellar while she was angry at Shinn. She gripped her hands and gritted her teeth then she walks away.

"I won't let Shinn take away someone dear to me." Meyrin whispered. "Don't worry Stellar I will protect you."

Heine was having a hard time looking for Shiho around DESTINY Academy, not just he was lost but he felt uneasy felling when he saw all the girls were staring at him love-struck and the guys were glaring at him envy. The blonde haired lad felt so unfair why things happened to him but he didn't complain as he continues searching for the certain long copper brown haired girl.

"Let see… she said I could find her here." Heine thought.

The blonde haired guy continues to look around the school ground's backcourt where he sees a track and field course. Of course he found nothing just as he was planning to go back and asks to the girl he met earlier then he sudden heard a familiar voice not so far away. He looks around and saw Shiho with four unknown people. He felt lucky that he finally found her.

"SHIHO!" Heine called her.

Shiho turned around and saw Heine standing in front of her while he was carrying a bouquet of beautiful red roses. The college guy was out of breath as he was gasping to catch his breathe again. Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun, and Kira noticed an unfamiliar guy was talking to their long copper brown haired friend. The navy blue haired lad gasped when he saw Heine then he turned around quickly.

_"Crap! Why is that guy here in the first place?"_ Athrun muttered.

As Shiho and Heine were having some small talk, the blonde college guy gave her the flowers and she kindly accepts it then she smiled at him sweetly. Cagalli and lacus started to cheer their friend while Kira whistles and claps. The long copper brown haired girl blushed at their cheering especially the blonde college guy was embarrassed. Then he noticed one navy blue haired lad had his back turn yet his back was somehow familiar.

"Are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Heine asked her.

"Oh right… Guys I'd like to meet you another friend of mine Heine Westenfluss. He's a college takingFine Art in Minerva." Shiho introduced. "Heine these are Lacus Clyne, Kira and Cagalli Hibiki."

"You two are twins?" Heine gasped surprisingly. "Now this is the first time I'm seeing a boy and girl twins."

"I'm Kira." Kira smiled. "This blonde girl is my sister, Cagalli."

"Lacus Clyne… also known as Kira's current girlfriend." Lacus smiled proudly while holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Also not least Athrun Zala." Shiho added.

Heine's ears perk up when he heard Shiho's addition introduction of her other friend. He turned his attention to the certain navy blue haired lad who still had his back. Athrun gulped but he took the courage to face him and greets him with a nervous smile. The college guy stared at Athrun then… he suddenly gave him a headlock.

**"HEYYA ATHRUN!"** Heine smirked. "I didn't know you were studying here all along! It's been years since I last saw you!"

"Ack! You-'re… Cho-king me… please… let… go...of… me… He... ine.." Athrun choked.

Cagalli, Lacus, Shiho and Kira stared strangely at Heine sudden changed personality towards Athrun as he was still busily giving him the strongest headlock. The navy blue haired lad was nearly gonna die as he was losing his conscious luckily the college guy noticed his unmoving figure as he let him go. Few minutes later, the handsome lad finally revives then he glared at Heine with furious look.

"Anou… Heine, Athrun." Shiho called them. "Do you guys know each other?"

Heine coughed his throat clearly. "Let's just say Athrun and I are cousins." He replied with a smile.

**"WHAT? IS THAT TRUE ATHRUN?"** Kira gasped while he held Athrun's shirt.

"Yes, Heine is telling the truth." Replied the handsome lad. "Will you take it easy, Kira."

"No wonder why you two shared the same eyes color." Shiho wondered. "Heck I never expect they were cousins."

"This is a perfect event for my next chapter!" Cagalli squealed excitedly

Heine looked at his watch, "Hey I think you guys should head to class." He told them. "Also I need to talk Athrun privately."

As the college blonde haired lad emphasizes the word, Athrun suddenly frown at his cousin's words but he did what he Heine said. He told his four friends to go without him he'll catch them up later. Kira, Lacus, Shiho and Cagalli blinked their eyes then they gone back to the school building heading to their classroom. Athrun and Heine watched them go until they're gone, the handsome lad looked at the college guy with serious look.

"Okay spit it up, Heine. Did my Father order you like the rest did?" Athrun sneered him.

"No but I didn't side him." Heine replied. "Also if I was siding him why on hell I live normal like others do. And I also escape that damn place with you years ago.Like you I want to be free and I don't like to go that place again."

The navy blue haired lad observed his cousin's sincere expression. "Is that so…" he whispered. "But I saw them… Father's men came to this school few days ago."

"WHAT? ALREADY! Has he ever gonna give up?" the college guy hissed.

Athrun shook his head sadly. "No I guess he is willing to use his powers hunting us down." He told him as he clenches both his fists.

Heine noticed Athrun's anger risen up and his expression were much angry than he last saw it. He also felt mad as he gritted his teeth together. Both boys shared the same emotion that they were angry at, as they seem to be recalling some bad memories that they have in their whole lives.

"Now that we already know that Father is serious. We should be extra careful." Athrun concluded. "How far will be live normal?"

"That cousin I don't know yet." Heine replied. "It's nice meeting with you again."

Athrun nodded his head as he watched his cousin walking his way out of DESTINY Academy. Heine's serious expression has not yet remove from his face when he was heading out. Then he recalls one unpleasant memory of his young self-stayed solitary in his room.

_"Uncle… Athrun and I won't go back not even in a million years."_ Whispered the college blonde haired guy.

As Heine almost reached his way to the gates but then he suddenly stopped as he saw someone was blocking his way. One certain guy was standing in front of the college blonde haired guy and that person was no other than Yzak. The platinum-silver haired lad was glaring at him as Heine seems to know why he was glaring like that then he walks pass him.

"I've already made my move on Shiho." Heine told him.

"What are your plans to her, Heine?" Yzak sneered him.

The college guy smirked. "Courting her what else?" he replied. "Is there something wrong if I court her?"

Yzak winced at Heine's word. "Let's see about that, Heine. I won't let you succeed." He said.

The college blonde haired guy didn't say another word to eh platinum-silver haired lad but he continues to walk his way out of DESTINY Academy. Yzak stood there like a figure of statue still has his serious expression on his face. Then he started to walk his way to his classroom still has that expression stuck on it.

"I won't let him get away." Whispered the ill-tempered lad. "What the hell— am I thinking? Why am I worked up to that Hahnenfuss?"

* * *

"Stellar!" Meyrin called the magenta-eyed girl. 

Stellar almost got surprised when she saw Meyrin's face was making a scary look but that's not all as her loud voice rings her ears. The magenta-eyed girl looked at her young friend then she gave out her normal smile.

"Is there something you need, Meyrin?" Stellar kindly asked her.

"Yes can you tutor me on my math? I'm not good at it.' She pleaded her.

"Sure thing want me to meet at your place?" she suggested. "I mean your house is near."

"That'll be great!" Meyrin smiled excitedly. "I'll make something delicious when we reached there."

"Errm… yeah…" she nodded. "What's wrong with Meyrin? I've never seen her acting like this before."

As the magenta-eyed girl was staring at her young friend Meyrin was smirking evilly from the inside as she looks at Shinn who appears to be standing behind her. The messy-raven haired lad seems surprise when se saw the younger Hawke was in front of Stellar. Not just he was surprised as there was a slight sweat on his face. The young Hawke secretly smiles victoriously.

"Looks like I won this time, Shinn." She smirked.

Shinn looks at Meyrin still nervous yet somehow afraid when he saw her strangely expression that she was giving him. Then he noticed Stellar was staring at him curiously then he suddenly excused himself that he left something from the lockers as he quickly exits the classroom as fast as he could until he reaches the boys' restroom. He looks himself at the mirror with a painful look.

"Meyrin… are you still angry at me?" Shinn whispered himself. "What errors have I done to you?"

Back to Cagalli, Lacus, Shiho and Kira who are sitting in their desk waiting for their teacher to arrive any minutes. The brunette twin lad was getting anxious of his pal's strange behavior towards his cousin called Heine. He has a bad feeling that Athrun was hiding from them on something yet his mind started to wonder. Then Athrun appears with his usual smile across to his face.

"Sorry guys… things have gone longer for me to explain my cousin." Explained the blue haired lad.

"It's okay, Athrun. We thought you two were very close so it must be normal that you should catch up." Said Lacus with her usual calm and angelic smile.

"Hey Zala tell us how you know about your cousin?" Cagalli asked him curiously.

Lacus, Shiho, Kira and Athrun shoot her a questioning look to the famous mangaka. Cagalli blinked her eyes probably numerous times while her face was written 'what'. The half twin lad was much surprised hearing his sister was interested to know someone since he had known her that her mind focus in the world of manga.

"I didn't think you get interested, Cagalli." Kira pointed out sincerely.

A large vein pop appears on Cagalli's head. "People change for somehow so they could live!" she yelled at her brother irritated. **"WHAT ABOUT YOU CHANGE TO HORNY?"**

Kira glared at his twin with deep crimson flush on his face embarrassingly then he started to yell at Cagalli for blurting out too loud that is not true. Later on Cagalli yelled at him back, which started them another brother and sister quarrel. Shiho started to sighs defeated while watching at their fight. Lacus was trying her best to break their fight as for Athrun he just enjoys the show.

"_I'd rather enjoy this kind of life than being in that cage."_ The navy blue haired lad thought. _"I won't go back to that place again even Heine dislike it too."_

Athrun turned his attention to the furious blonde haired girl who is still arguing Kira and Lacus was still trying to stop their arguments as they see their Biology teacher was already there. the navy blue haired lad grinned with interest still has his eyes on Cagalli.

"_Without Cagalli I won't find life interesting."_ Athrun added.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Looks like it turns out Athrun and Heine were cousins after all. Ehe… of course it's still AU in my story. Can't you see both of them have the same eyes color yet I find they found some similarities. Ahahaha... More secrets are about to come.

First I'd like to thank again to the ff reviewiers from my nineth chapter:

**The Jackle, daisukiasu'n'caga, Cari-Akira, Feminist1991, ovp, cagalli20, Life.Love.Hate.Death., Sana N, Childish Hentai, Miyu Cagalli, thousandbirds, SacredBlade, ANONYMOUS-gsd, Aki Kaede, PINKSISA, eternityforever, IYGU, Swimmer4life, and raikendai.**


	11. Volume Eleven

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Since things were getting more and more interesting… I'm getting much happy and excited at the same time when I was typing this story. Hope you guys enjoy reading it!

**Volume Eleven**

In the Hawke Residence, Lunamaria was making delicious homemade cookies with all her heart. The short red-violet haired girl pus on some chocolate chips or makes it just plain. Lunamaria was getting excited as she smiled sweetly as her mind was thinking about Rey. Her face flushed thinking of his handsome smile.

"I'm sure Rey would love my homemade cookies." Lunamaria sighed dreamingly.

Then the older Hawke sister started to visualize herself giving her homemade cookies to Rey nervously. The long blonde haired lad was smiling at her sweetly then he took a bite. Thinking of such romantic imagination she squealed excitedly as she waves both her arms up and down like a crazy fan girl.

"KYYYAAHH! That will be even more terrific!" She squealed again.

As the older Hawke sister was busily squealing happily at the same time thinking her imagination and she could not focus on the reality. Away from the kitchen, Meyrin was standing behind the door watching her older sister being crazing happy, she gritted her teeth again with an angry expression.

"Oneesama's mind already altered about Rey." Meyrin whispered. "I swear I'll take revenge on you Shinn."

* * *

Dearka was at some nearby apartment and he was standing in one apartment room. He was carrying a bouquet of red roses yet he has been standing there for long nervously. He wanted to knock the door although he couldn't, as he was fear on something. Then someone opened it there stood a girl about the same age as him with short brown hair and pair of violet eyes. She was Miriallia Haww, Dearka's current girlfriend. 

"Hey dear have you been standing there long?" Miriallia kindly asked her boyfriend.

"Errrm… Yeah." He stuttered nervously.

Miriallia eyed her boyfriend as she noticed his stuttering and nervousness towards her. She sighs softly at Dearka but she just lets him in her apartment then she prepares some snacks and a drink for her guest. The tanned skin lad was sitting in the couch of the living room still nervous as the short brown haired girl still sees it.

"Mou… will you stop acting like you're an admirer. You're my boyfriend now." Miriallia pointed out. "I know you're not use to it."

Dearka looked at his girlfriend's eyes. "Sorry, Milly. It's just that it's the first time I became your boyfriend and I don't know how I can cope it." He explained to her.

The short brown haired girl smiled sweetly at him. "Aww… that's why I accept to be your girlfriend." She said. "You're so honest."

The tanned skin lad looked at Mirialla's purple eyes again as he sees her honest and kind look. He was awed to her look then he smiled at her sweetly.

_"I guess I have to stop acting like nuts."_ He thought.

* * *

Somewhere in the same mall(from the seventh chapter where Shiho went), Yzak was there walking around the place looking at the store. The platinum-silver haired lad shows no other interests when he walks by although he keep on visiting different stores related to mangas. 

"I've already seen and bought those mangas. I wonder when will they have another volume or new series?" Yzak thought.

The platinum-silver haired lad left the store after he had browse the store's products selling. He continues walking around the place looking at the clothes, which are the latest fashion on sale yet he finds no other interests buying them. He walks until he found the same manga store that he has been there few weeks or months ago.

"Looks like I have no other choice but to go in there again." Muttered the platinum-silver haired lad.

Yzak entered the store with both of his hands placed in the side pocket of his pants. As he was browsing at the manga products on the Shounen side, he noticed there are some good volumes and brand new titles that he never seen it before. He took one manga then the other as he looked both of them.

"Whoa! This is different from my collection." He awed. "I wonder when this one came out? Never mind I better buy this one."

Excitedly over to the new mangas that he saw as he took two newly ones and headed his way to the cashier and pay for it. Then he saw Shiho was there too at the counter. An evil smile crosses to his face as he near to the counter but then he suddenly stopped as he saw Shiho was laughing.

"What the hell is she laughing about?" whispered the silver haired lad.

Shiho's laughter continues to ring on Yzak's ears just as he took another few steps further then he stopped once more as his cobalt blue eyes shrunk small. To his surprise, Heine was at the counter talking to the long copper brown haired girl. The college guy shot a smile as she gave another laughter. Hint of jealousy arose on the platinum-silver haired lad as he gritted his teeth together. Then he decided to say his guard on them secretly.

"I want to know what they're talking about." He sneered evilly. "I don't want to lose to that guy."

A large vein popping started toappear on Yzak's head as he tries to listen what Shiho and Heine were talking about yet he couldn't hear it so clearly. Then dark auras were appearingand surrounding him, which causes the customers scared and trembled at the platinum-silver haired lad's evil auras. The platinum-silver haired lad didn't paid any attention to them at all.

* * *

In Cagalli's room, the famous mangaka was trying her best working her next chapters of her on-going manga of '**_Fall In Love Like A Comic Book'_**. The blonde twin girl had already made sixty pages now she only need to work on 53 pages since she finished her first one. 

"Hmm… now I wonder what should I draw to this next scene?" thought the blonde haired girl.

"Cagalli…" Via's voice called her daughter. "I'll be out for a moment to buy ingredients of Sukiyaki."

"Okay, Mum!" she replied.

Via was standing front of her daughter's door, while she was carrying a small bag resting on her hand. The mother has a sad expression showing on her face also she had her right palm of her hand resting to the door. Her face shows concern for Cagalli she wanted to ask her although she didn't as she goes down and head to the grocery.

"Someday I'll find courage to tell you... how wrong I am." Via whispered hopefully.

As the mother of the twins got out of the Hibiki residence, Kira happened to be out of the bathroom after he had taken a nice and cold bath. His usual cheerful expression changed to sadness as he look at Cagalli's room then to their mother. Kira entered his room and took out a small photo frame that shows a picture of himself and Cagalli when they're young also they were both being carried by their Mum and father.

"Dad…" Kira thought sadly. "Please help my sister."

**'Ding. Dong.'**

Kira hurriedly put the photo back where it was originally place then he went all the way down and headed to the door. Before he could open it and meets his guest, he fixes his hair and checks his breath then he is ready as he opens the door. Lacus was standing with her usual calm and angelic smile.

"Sorry I'm late, Kira. I have to fix something back." She apologized him.

"That's okay, Lacus." Kira smiled at his girlfriend. "At least you're here now safely."

The pink haired goddess arches an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "You sound like there's someone going to kidnap me." She pointed out.

The brunette haired lad shrugged his should nervously as he lets Lacus come in the Hibiki Residence. As the pink haired goddess entered the house she looks around of it as Kira gives her a tour. Also she was drawn at the beautiful paintings that were hanging on the walls.

"These are pretty paintings." Commented the pink haired goddess.

"It was Father who made these paintings. They are his precious ones." Kira explained to her with sad tone.

Lacus turned her attention to her boyfriend as she noticed the sadness that Kira explained to her but that's not all as she also see deep sadness to his purple eyes. The pink haired goddess thought it would be the best she should not ask about his father. Then she dragged him in the living room and took out her algebra book.

"Now shall we start our Math tutor… teacher?" she asked him.

Kira blushed at his girlfriend's teasing. "Okay but don't call me _teacher_." He told her.

"Oh before that, is Cagalli still doing the usual?" she said

"Yep. She's in her room for quite a while…" he replied with innocent look. "But I've noticed there are some changes on her."

"Aww… Kira." She giggled. "You're so cute when you're like that."

Back to the famous mangaka's room, Cagalli was almost done making her two newly chapters of her manga. She was half sweat yet she wiped it using the tissue that she had in her room. The blonde haired girl uses her felt pen to finalize her drawings in each manga panels that she created it then she puts the screen tones on the last page and she was done.

**"YES! NOW I CAN SUBMIT THIS ONE!"** Cagalli cheered excitedly.

Cagalli looked at the clock that was resting on her wall, it was only thirty minutes before the hand strikes four o' clock. She has few minutes to get in the publish house and meet Kisaka. So she quickly changed her clothes then puts her finale drafts in a brown envelope. After she had changed she puts the envelope in her shoulder bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey Kira I'll be out to go you-know-place. Please cover up for me again when Mum comes back." Cagalli yelled.

"Okay." Replied the twin lad.

The blonde haired girl smiled happily as she exits the Hibiki Residence then headed to the city of her destination. She went all the way using the same routes that she had remembered and been went. There are many people were in the streets than she had seen from the last time she had visited.

"Since there are more time I think it's cool if I looks around." She gleed.

Now that the famous mangaka was about to head to one store that she found. Suddenly she felt someone just pulled her out before Cagalli could even take another step to it. As the blonde haired girl took a good look to the mysterious person who pulled her then it turns out to be Athrun who looks afraid on something or someone behind him. He pulled her in the dark alley, which has less people going to that place.

"Zala will you explain why you're pulling me?" demanded the blonde haired girl.

"Shh! Keep it down, Cagalli. Someone was after me.' Athrun told her.

Cagalli shot him a 'what' look at the handsome lad, she could see his expression was serious to his words yet she wondered why he was being chased after. Just as she opens her mouth and asks him Athrun suddenly leaned his body against her ad Cagalli's back leaned against the cold wall. Again she was being sandwich as the navy blue haired lad was leaning her, the famous mangaka felt her heart beating really fast.

"Finally they're gone. I hope they won't come back." Sighed the navy blue haired lad. "Sorry about that, Cagalli."

"It's… it's okay, Zala." Cagalli blushed. "So are you gonna explain why those people after you?"

Athrun scratched his head behind. "Erm… I don't know why they're after me. I happen to pass by and noticed they were glaring at me." He explained her. "I've done nothing to them."

"Hmm… now that is weird." She thought. "Also how long will you me keep leaning me?"

Athrun shoot Cagalli an innocent with 'what-do-you-mean' look, which causes her to blush again seeing that look. The famous mangaka just cough softly hopefully the handsome lad could get the clue what she means. The navy blue haired lad just stares at her beautiful golden orbs then he finally took a notice what she means.

"Well are you gonna get off me now?" she asked him with hint of sarcasm.

A small smile creeps on Athrun's lips then places his face closer to Cagalli's. "What if I don't, Cagalli?" he said. "No one was around and the atmosphere is **_cozy_**."

The navy blue haired lad neared his face closer to the famous mangaka's face more seeing her cute blushing face. Once more Cagalli could feel her heart beat race faster than the earlier ones. Just as she speaks Athrun place his lips to her sensitive spot of her neck also he places his free hand to her thigh.

"Pease… stop… it." Cagalli pleaded but she was cut off when Athrun kissed her on the lips again.

"Why should I? You're having fun." He smirked.

Knowingly that she could not fight back to Athrun's attractive then she felt another hand was placing on her back. Then the navy blue haired lad kissed her on the lips once more and nip on the other side of her neck then he goes on to the other side again. As the mood were getting much blissful as Athrun was getting enjoyed of it and Cagalli's conscious was blurred. Before handsome lad could even go further on he suddenly stopped.

"Let's just stop here, okay." He said. "I know you have something to do."

"Eh? Oh right I need to submit my manga." Cagalli remembered. "EP! I have to go! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Athrun stare at her with an arch eyebrow. "My fault? You're the one who didn't reject instead you were enjoying it." Athrun pointed out with a smile.

"ZALA!" Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"Also stop calling me Zala, Cagalli." He added. "Call me Athrun instead."

"Huh? Why is it?" she asked him. "Za... I mean Athrun?"

"Good its settle." Athrun smiled at her handsomely. "Well good luck!"

Before Cagalli could even say another word but Athrun planted her a soft kiss on her lips AGAIN passionately. The famous mangaka felt such wonderful feeling than the previous kiss that Athrun did. Then he pulls himself away from her and walked away. The twin girl just stared at him with wondering look.

**"GECK! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO GAZE HIM!"** Cagalli scolded herself. **"KISAKA IS EXPECTING THIS DRAFT!"**

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Looks like it turns out ot be more OOC and mystery for Athrun... Also I have bad news for you all... I might not be able to update my next chapters once a week like before. Since school is starting a new term also I don't know if I can update my further chapter still that doesn't end. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can... So see you!

I'd like to thank again to the reviewers from my 10th chapter...

**cagalli20, Life.Love.Hate.Death, daisukiasu'n'caga, IYGU, Cari-Akira, Feminist1991, swimmer4life, thousandbirds, SacredBlade, Lacus18, MiyuCagalli, Aki Kaede, ANONYMOUS-gsd, ovp, Hitsugaya's subordinate, Freyris, PINKSISA, Hirrayami Otoni, and Maeye.**


	12. Volume Twelve

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **My first day of school doesn't start from this week. Since things were getting more and more interesting… I'm getting much happy and excited at the same time when I was typing this story.

**Volume Twelve**

"**WHAT THE HEL IS WRONG WITH YOU, JOULE!"** Shiho screamed at top of her lungs.

"**IT WASN'T MY FAULT, HAHNENFUSS!"** Yzak yelled at her back angrily.

Shiho was completely wet from head to toe somehow got soak in and attack to her fair skin. She was glaring angrily at Yzak who was next to her and he was holding a large size bucket that seems to be containing water although it's empty. The long copper brown haired girl really wants to kill him desperately sooner or later.

"**NOT YOUR FAULT MY FOOT! YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!"** she yelled at him.

"**I'M TELLING YOU I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE, HAHNENFUSS!" **the silver haired lad shouted at her back.

Once more they started another fight… talk fight as they keep on glaring at each other's eyes then Shiho took a nearby bucket and splash the cold water over him. She laughed victoriously seeing the wet sight of Yzak. Later on, the platinum-silver haired fumed up and started to thro her another bucket of water.

"**COME BACK HERE, WOMAN!"** he yelled at her again.

Yzak started to run after Shiho while carrying another bucket of water on his left hand. The long copper brown haired girl ran as fast as she could to get away while she was still laughing. As the two of them were busily having a childish play, their classmates were trying to clean the classroom. Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Nicol and Dearka were staring at the strange relationship between them.

"They sure have same similarities between them." Athrun commented as he receives his friends' agreement. "Not to mention they both hate each other's guts."

"But haven't you noticed it's weird for Yzak to holler girls?" Dearka pointed out. "I mean hello he usually yells at them except…"

"For Shiho, we know. She's the first girl who yells at him back." Nicol nodded in agreement.

"Whatever… So which one of you guys want to help me?" Cagalli demanded while she's carrying lots of garbage bags.

Athrun kindly volunteer himself to carry the other garbage bags on the blonde twin girl. Kira wanted to come along too since he was much concern of his sister but Cagalli rejected as she told him she will be fine. Before he could say another word, Lacus called him for help, which he had no choice anymore but he gave his pal a threatening warning. His girlfriend noticed his over protective mode as she quickly pulls him away from Cagalli and Athrun.

"Why are you so overprotective to Cagalli these days?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Sorry Lacus dear. It's part of brother instinct." Kira replied. "I just have to make sure she chooses the right person."

"My that's so loyal, Kira honey." Lacus smiled at him sweetly.

The brunette haired lad blushed at his girlfriend's compliment. "Thanks… I made a promise to Father." He told her.

The pink haired goddess continues to smile at him. "So are we going to stop Shiho and Yzak?" she said while looking at the two childish teenagers.

The water splashing battle between Yzak and Shiho continues on a never ending. Thought it seems they were rather enjoying the childish fight as Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Lacus saw. The light green haired lad let out a small laughter then he noticed someone passed by. Someone he just knows around school.

"Hello, Nicol! Why are you spacing out? It's unlike you." Dearka called him.

Nicol snaps out from his gaze as he turned his attention to the tanned skin lad. "Sorry but can I go home early I forgot I have a Piano Lesson today." He pleaded. "Thanks bye!"

Nicol gave the broom to Dearka then he left the classroom as quickly as he could. As he dashed his way in DESTINY Academy's hallway, he does not seem to care whether the teachers or student body catches him. He continued running until he spotted Meyrin walking alone.

"Hey Meyrin!" Nicol called her. "You dropped something from the Music Room."

Meyrin stopped and saw Nicol in front of her holding something in his palm. "AH! No wonder why I didn't find my notebook. Thanks Nicol." She kindly thanked him.

"No problem, Meyrin. I'm just glad I was able to give you back." He blushed slightly on his cheeks.

Meyrin looked at Nicol with a sweet smile pasting on her lips, which causes him to blush harder seeing her cute face. Then he excuses himself and left as quickly as he can until he reached the boys' restroom. He turned on the faucet and splash some water to his face, after that he looks at his reflection then saw Auel too with slight anger on his face,

"Is there something wrong, Auel?" Nicol kindly asked the light blue haired lad.

"I've seen you and Meyrin were talking in the hallway moment ago." Auel told him. "Tell me the truth what do you intend to her?"

"Ahh… what are you talking about?" stammered the light green haired lad.

"I'll fight and make sure she won't be yours." Hissed the light blue haired lad.

Auel walked out of the boys' restroom leaving Nicol alone with confuse face that was on his face. The short green haired lad just stood from his spot then he goes back looking at his reflection as his brown eyes gone not small.

"What does he means by that?" Nicol wondered.

Away from DESTINY Academy, Heine was walking his way to school carrying a small package on his left hand. The college guy has a huge smile pasting on his lips and he was humming a song that he made. He was heading his way to the school as he seems in a good mood.

"Haya sugire…" Heine sang still smiling. "Shiho would definitely loves it."

Heine continues heading his way eagerly can't wait to see Shiho's face when he gives his gift to her. A good imagination occurs on the blonde haired guy's mind, he was really excited to see it would come true. Then an evil smirk forms in his lips as he also imagine Yzak's disappointment look. He really can't wait to see it too.

"Yzak Joule you're going down, man!" Heine grinned as he clenches his first excitedly.

As the blonde college guy goes his way to DESTINY Academy, he saw a couple far from their ages as he thought. They're doing having sweet relationship as the guy has his arm resting around his girlfriend's shoulder as the girl had her arms around her boyfriend's waist. He pretended he paid no attention as he simply walks past by them.

_"They sure are quite an item."_ He whispered softly.

The cute couples that Heine passed by were actually Rey and Lunamaria as the long blonde haired lad happen to be waiting for his cute girlfriend at her school and picks her up for a date. His young girlfriend was so excited as she could not release her hug around him.

"So where are we going this time, Rey hon?" Lunamaria asked him.

Rey slight chuckled at his girlfriend. "Right now I have not thought about it but I want you to choose this time." He replied.

"You're so sweet as ever Rey." Lunamaria giggled. "I really liked you a lot."

He scratched his cheeks slightly with a slight blush. "Thanks Luna. But there's something I want to ask you." He said.

"Go on you can tell me anything." She replied.

"Well… it's about your sister, Meyrin." Rey informed her. "I've noticed there is something wrong with her. Or should I put changes after we became steady."

"Go on." Luna continues him. "Is there something wrong about her?"

"Yeah… she hasn't been able to talk to me that much also she has been avoiding us whenever we get so close." Pointed out the long blonde haired guy. "I'm not lying about Meyrin's behavior, k Luna baby. It's just that have you noticed she really hates me?"

Lunamaria raised her eyebrow up while looking at her college boyfriend's azure blue eyes. Rey's eyes weren't deceiving her as she had in her mind, he was being honest and telling her the truth, the older Hawke girl shuts her eyes trying to recall the events when she and Rey weren't a couple until they became one few months later. Then she also recalls one person whom she hasn't seen.

"I guess you do have a point, Rey hon." Lunamaria agreed. "But I wonder why she suddenly changed?"

"You don't think it has to do with me, don't you Luna baby?" Rey asked her worriedly. "I mean she hasn't been acting like that before."

"Not really but I get a feeling that she also hasn't hang out with your cousin too." She added. "Does Shinn tell you that?"

Rey gently shook his head sadly "No but he hasn't said a word when I last visit him." He replied. "I tried to ask about your sister but he didn't answer I wonder what happen?"

"Hmm… Do you want me to ask my sister or Shinn?" she suggested.

"Either of them if you have the courage to ask them." He told her.

* * *

Back to DESTINY Academy, Shinn was also doing the cleaning duty like every student around. The messy-raven haired lad's job was taking out the trash from his classroom and throw them out to the trash pit that are outside of their school. He was carrying three… no four bags on his hands, 

"CRAP! Why they're always giving me this crappy job!" Shinn whined. "First of all why do I have to listen them?"

Shinn was busily complaining while walking his way to the trash pit unconsciously he suddenly knocks or bumped into someone who was coming to the opposite direction. Luckily he didn't fall on the ground as he stood perfectly well also holding the bags. The messy-raven haired lad looks at the person and saw Stellar sitting down the dusty ground.

"Ah! Sorry about that, Loussier." He quickly apologize to the magenta-eyed as he took her hand. "I wasn't looking what ahead me."

Stellar smiled at him sweetly. "It's okay. I also wasn't looking too." She replied.

The beautiful magenta-eyed girl smiled at Shinn sweetly, which causes to blush. Then they started to cat each other while walking. Stellar was much excited when she was talking to him. While they're having a nice chat, Meyrin was there watching secretly behind the tree again with angry look.

"Asuka… You already took Oneesama now you're going to take my friend too." Meyrin gritted her teeth, "I will not let that happen again."

To Cagalli and Athrun they were able to throw the garbage bags to the pit now they're heading their way back to their classroom. While they're heading their way they were chatting normally. The famous mangaka was most chatterboxes yet the navy blue haired lad didn't mind if she keeps on asking him.

"You know this is the first time I've seen you talked this much." Athrun pointed out. "You really changed."

"You think so, Athrun? I guess I shouldn't put my mind on manga." Cagalli blushed slightly.

Athrun just smiled at her then he kissed her on the cheek. "That's what makes you even cuter." He muttered.

Cagalli blushed harder as she slightly turned her head away to the handsome lad's face and hung her head a little just to avoid. Athrun smiles to the blushing blonde haired girl then he puts his arm around her shoulder, which causes her to blush even harder. Also he could hear her heart was pounding really fast.

"Cagalli is blushing!" the navy blue haired lad taunted her a singsong.

"Stop it Athrun! Kira would kill you." Warned the twin girl.

"Why not Cagalli? He isn't here." He smirked.

"And what do you mean by that, Athrun!" Kira's angry voice hissed

Both of them have jolted out like a thunder strike their whole body, they slowly turned their heads together to the same direction where they heard. They see Kira was standing there with his hands making some cracking sounds and his purple eyes were flashing evil. But most of all, they could see evil aura surrounding to his whole body.

"Errr… hi Kira." Athrun stammered.

"**ATHRUN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SURE!"** Kira growled at his friend.

"**KIRA DON'T DO VIOLENT IN HERE!"** Cagalli yelled at her twin brother.

Although it was too late for the twin girl to stop her brother's over killing mode to Athrun. The navy blue haired lad tried to ran away from Kira as fast as he could but he was already capture and he is going to face his unfortunate fate. Lacus soon appeared in the scene and found Cagalli was trying to stop the twin boy. Then she also tries to stop him too.

"Oh boy… this is one hectic day." Lacus muttered with a calm smile.

Away from the couple, Shiho was walking alone while she was carrying a bag resting on her hand. She needed to go home since she was very tired as her muscle aches everywhere from today. As she reaches the shoe locker of the school's entrance door, she noticed Heine was waiting there patiently while leaning his back against the shoe locker. Then he noticed she was there and flash her a smile.

"Hi there, Shiho. I know I shouldn't come here again but I'd like to give you something special." Heine told her while his face turn red as he gave her.

Shiho kindly accept his gift and took it from him and flash her great smile, which made his heart beating faster then before. Then a minute later, Heine pulled her in his embrace and kissed herat her forehead. The long copper brown haired girl was shock at the college guy's sudden action yet she didn't move as she felt the warm lips was flowing in her mind as it made her felt in heaven. Yzak was there as he witnessed what the blonde college guy was doing to her. He felt his heart pierce painfully as it could tear into million pieces. Heine noticed the platinum-silver haired lad was there then he smirked evilly at him.

_"I'm winning." _smirked the college guy. _"Shiho will be mine."_

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Ehehe... I know I should end more AxC moment in here but then I thought I should add some other couple so I choose Heine and Shiho. Another day another life ahhaha… Of course this is only the begining for Yzak and Heine's rivalry. Hope I could have a good day in my first day... sniff.

I'd like to thanks the FF reviewers again from my eleven chapter:

**IYGU, cagalli20, daisukiasu'ncaga, ovp, Life.Love.Hate.Death, Lacus18, Ethereal Enigma, ANONYNMOUS-gsd, thousandbirds, SacredBlade, Hitsugaya's subordinate, SwImMeR4LiFe, strawberryfudge-girl, PINKSISA, The Jackle, Maeye, Cari-Akira, and Feminist1991.**


	13. Volume Thirteen

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Since things were getting more and more interesting… I'm getting much happy and excited at the same time when I was typing this story. Plus I'm really hyper to this chap just read and you'll find out why. Since School is starting I decided to update this fic every weekend.

**Volume Thirteen**

In some residence, Stellar was at the balcony of her room staring at the beautiful countless stars in the sky. The magenta-eyed girl had her chin rested to her right hand thinking dreamingly about Shin while she was holding her favorite manga or _**'Fall In Love Like A Comic Book'**_ on her left hand. In the page it shows when the heroine was having a first date with the hero.

"The stars are beautiful this night." Stellar compliment while admiringly to the stars.

"Stellar are you still awake?" A boy asked her.

The magenta-eyed girl turned around and saw Auel standing next to Stellar. The light blue haired lad was wearing in blue shorts that reach three inches below his knees and a sleeveless red shit that shows his half bare chest,

"You can see I'm awake, cousin." Stellar said to Auel. "Is Aunty still awake too?"

"No she wasn't, Stellar. Why are you up this time in the middle of the night?" Auel asked his cousin as he joined her watching the stars.

Stellar sighed softly. "You know me well, Auel. I always been up when I see beautiful stars in this night.' She told him.

"I know that but what's so special anyway?" he grunted out. "I can see lots of dusts out there!"

"You're really dumb. Also they're not dusts." She whispered. "It's just that… it would help me find that person who saved me years ago when I was little."

The light blue haired lad perked his ears then turned his attention to his female cousin. "You're still not thinking of that guy again? Ah come on, Couz! It's been nine years you think he'll recognize you?" he lectured her. "I mean you can't also remember his name either."

"True but I still believe that I will find him probably out there under my nose." She replied coolly.

Away from Stellar and Auel's residence, in some neighborhood at the same beach, Shinn was standing away from the waves avoiding getting his rubber shoes get wet. The cold breeze blew past him as his messy raven hair flows roughly yet he continues watching it as it crash down to the surface. Then he looks up gazing at the countless starry sky.

"It's been nine years now…" Shinn thought. "I still remember her laughter but I didn't catch her name."

As the messy-raven haired lad continues watching the waves and the winds still blowing gently around him, Shinn doesn't mind it then he began to rustle on his pocket side and took out something. On his palm was a small yet beautiful purple shell that shows pretty colors on it.

"This is the only treasure I have." He whispered.

* * *

The next day it was the cultural Festival as many guests were coming to DESTINY Academy and visit some attractions that each class have prepared. In Cagalli's class their attraction is a Café, the girls wear cute maid dress outfit with blue and white and they get to wear rollerblades. As for the boys, they wear simple blue shirt with red bow tie, black slacks and light red apron that was resting on their waist. There were lost of customers. 

"Our café is a big hit, isn't it?" Lacus giggled.

"Well… most of our customers were Athrun's fan girls." Kira pointed out while staring at the person.

Kira and Lacus were staring at Athrun who was busily serving the customers-female the food and drinks. They were all staring at the handsome lad love-struck and drool dreamingly. Someone of them were even taking pictures of him from their cellphones or digital camera. The navy blue haired lad continues on smiling at them as he goes back to the two couples.

"I'm so darn tired smiling to these fan girls…" Athrun whined. "Can't they leave me alone."

"Well you're popular after all." The half twin lad grinned at his pal. "But you're not alone of these."

Athrun raised an eyebrow to Kira and Lacus. "You two? But you're already steady." He pointed out.

Lacus shook her head. "That's not what he meant, Athrun but her." She said as she looks at her right direction.

Athrun stared at Lacus confusedly then he turned around to see whom the pink haired was referring to. To his surprise, there are also group of boys were looking at one girl who was busily serving the customers. The girl was no other than Cagalli as she was smiling at them kindly. The handsome lad blushed madly seeing the full view of the famous mangaka's clothes.

"We should thank Shiho after all she designed these uniforms for this." Nicol pointed out.

"I agree." Dearka nodded in agreement. "Milly would be drooling me when she sees me this."

Kira looked at the tanned skin lad shockingly.** "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? SINCE WHEN?"** he asked him. **"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"**

"He's right!" Lacus and Nicol agreed.

The tanned skin lad scratches behind his head with a slight sweat on his skin. "Errrmm… I… just… wanted… to… surprise you…. She's coming here." He stammered. "I'll introduce you to her."

Lacus, Kira, and Nicol stared at Dearka suspiciously as the tanned skin lad began to feel nervous then he suddenly went back serving the customers. The brunette haired lad sighs softly while looking at Dearka then he turned around to see his pal. To his surprise Athrun was still staring at Cagalli in her clothes. Knowing that the handsome lad was drooling over his twin sister, he whacked his head.

"OW! Why did you do that for Kira?" Athrun yelled at Kira while rubbing the spot where the twin lad hit him.

Kira stared at him with suspicious eyes. "You were drooling my sister." He spat him with angry voice as he took out a giant hammer. **"DON'T THINK ANY DIRTY IMAGES IN YOUR MIND!"**

Athrun stared at the brunette haired twin lad with few majority sweat-drops appearing from his head. Kira's purple eyes were flaming in rage as he could see the twin lad was really serious to his words as he could also sees him gripping the giant hammer in his hands. Luckily Lacus was there to stop him.

"But Athrun and Cagalli weren't the only ones these customers want." Pointed out the green haired lad.

The navy blue haired lad blinked his eyes confusedly. "What do you mean, Nicol? I admit Shiho's design were brilliant." He said.

"Umm… that's not what he meant." Lacus corrected him. "Take another look from your left."

Again the pink haired goddess continuously smiled calmly while she was looking at Athrun's left side. The navy blue haired lad was confused again but then he turned to the direction where Lacus was looking at then he gasped in mixture of surprise and shock. He could see Shiho and Yzak were serving the customers although their uniforms were switch. Instead Shiho was wearing the maid's uniform she was wearing the boys while Yzak… unfortunately he was wearing the maids'. Both of them were not comfortable to their attire as many costumers were also taking pictures of their cross-dressing.

"Grr! I can't believe I'm actually wearing this male outfit." Shiho whined softly.

"**SHUT UP WOMAN! WHAT ABOUT ME? WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR SKIRT AND I FEEL THE WIND COMING BETWEEN MY LEGS!"** Yzak shouted while pointing at himself with irritated tone.

"At least you don't look so bad with that, Joule." She spat him. "You could go for a girl."

Yzak blushed madly at the long copper brown haired girl's comment. "But **_YOU_** could pass a **_MAN_** instead a woman, Hahnenfuss!" he shouted at her back.

Again Shiho and Yzak started another bickering and glaring in front of the costumers then again they didn't mind as they consciously taking pictures of them. Athrun stared at the two cross-dressing people with his eyes shrank small and mouth opened widely still shock to what he's seeing. Kira was also watching at the two as he also took picture of them too while Lacus was giggled.

"You want to know how they ended up cross-dressing, Athrun?" Lacus asked him.

The navy blue haired lad's face went all pale. "I'll pass." He replied sickly.

"They both lost their bet yesterday that's why they're wearing it." Kira smiled calmly while he was still taking pictures of them.

"**I TOLD I'LL PASS! WHY DID YOU ANSWER!"** shouted the handsome lad.

"'Cause it's fun." Smiled the brunette haired lad.

"Don't worry it'll last just few minutes." Nicol told him.

Somewhere around the school building, Heine was walking around trying to find for Shiho and the room that he will meet her. The blonde college guy was now lost and clueless where he should be taking next. Then he asked the girl for the direction of his dream girl's classroom. Later on he thanked her politely and headed his way where he was instructed. While he was heading there, he took out a digital is pocket and switch it on. He was getting excited as he imagines Shiho. As he arrives there he felt his heart was beating faster then as he opens the sliding door. Then he saw Shiho in the male uniform with a shocking look yet he took few shots in his digicam.

"HEINE!" Shiho gasped surprisingly yet with crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Hey Shiho. You looked… ermm… different.." Heine stuttered nervously. _"Oh dang! What the hell am I saying?"_

**"DARN IT! I KNEW THIS IS WEIRD!"** she screamed in her mind.

"What are you standing there Hahnenfuss there's a customer." Yzak hollered but then he froze when he saw Heine. _"Crap! I didn't expect he would come again."_

The college guy gasped while staring at the platinum-silver haired lad's clothes that he was wearing. He took a full view from head to toe of Yzak. The silver haired lad had not move from his spot not even and inch. Shiho noticed at Heine's observation even Kira and Athrun. Few seconds or minutes have passed, the blonde college guy continues staring at Yzak until he suddenly laughed really hard.

"**WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE WEARING MAIDS' UNIFORM, YZAK! YOU COULD REALLY PASS FOR A GIRL!"** laughed the college guy as he was also taking pictures of Yzak,

A large vein appeared in Yzak's head. **"STOP LAUGHING AND TAKING THOSE DARN PICTURES OF ME!"** he yelled at him irritated.

As Yzak was shouted angrily at Heine who is still taking photos in his maid suit, Dearka appeared and pulled his friend away from him. Shiho, Lacus, Athrun and Kira stared at he hot-tempered guy with few sweat-drops above their heads. Then Cagalli appears too also staring at Yzak.

"What was his problem?" Cagalli wondered. "Hey Shiho I think it's time for you to change."

"Oh I almost forgot about that." Shiho gasped. "Heine could you wait here as Cagalli take your order."

"Sure no problem." He replied as he watched her going out of the classroom until she was gone. "I'm really amazed seeing you guys wearing in those amazing clothes." He compliments them. "Even my cousin attracts more girls in that outfit."

"Shut up Heine." Athrun hissed at his cousin with slight blush on his cheeks. "So what are you going to take?"

Heine took the menu, as he looks what they have. "I'll have two Tuna Sandwich and Ice Tea Lemon." He replied with a smile.

"Right o!" Cagalli smiled. "Come on, Athrun."

Cagalli pulled Athrun's hand gently as she skate her way behind the small curtains. Heine was watching at his cousin's every movement then he let out a small smile in his lips secretly. Then he looked around still seeing other young students wearing uniforms also he saw Lacus and Kira were having a nice chat then he took an opportunity taking their pictures of them which the brunette haired lad saw him.

"Sorry it's just that the scene was cool when you wear those." Heine said as he winked them playfully. "These clothes were great I bet you asked some professional designers."

Lacus shook her head slowly. "Actually Shiho was the one who designed and sewn it, Heine." She corrected him.

"No way?" he gasped in surprise as his emerald eyes went small. "I didn't know she has great talent."

"Well now you know." Shiho stated.

Heine startled when he heard Shiho's voice behind him. He took a small gulp and turned around to the direction where she was. To his surprise, the long copper brown haired girl was now wearing in the maid's uniform yet for him he finds it really cute as he felt blood was rushing up his face. Later on, he took the opportunity taking photos of her.

"**SO CUTE! YOU LOOKED BETTER IN THAT, SHIHO!"** Heine exclaimed while he was taking pictures of her.

"Oh Stop it Heine." Blushed the long copper brown haired girl.

"I can't help it. You looked extremely cute in that clothes you made." The college guy told her. "Now I believe you're the greatest designers."

"Well… look at the bright side you have an admirer." Kira and Lacus chirped happily.

"Hey!" both shouted at them.

Kira and Lacus started to take out few jokes on blushing Shiho and Heine as they were shouting at them. Yzak was there watching at the four while his face fall. He was gawking at the long copper brown haired girl's outfit in a glimpse. He tried to turn his attention away from her although he could not as his cobalt blue eyes were stuck looking at Shiho then he blushed. The platinum-silver haired lad could not help but find it so attractive that he had ever seen in his life. But then his emotion changed to anger as he saw Heine was talking sweetly to her.

"**GRRR! THAT BASTARD!"** Yzak gritted his teeth.

"Umm… Yzak I think it's also time for you to change." Dearka reminded his friend with a majority sweat-drop above his head.

Cagalli and Athrun appeared again while they're carrying the food, which is probably, belongs to Heine and to the other customers. After distributing the foods they were soon ordered that they could have a break as it makes Cagalli jumps out happily for joy like a child.

"Now I can continue my manga. I found more inspirations today." She whispered happily.

Athrun noticed the blonde haired girl's smile then an idea struck in his mind. "Well now Cagalli and I will look around the school for now." He excused.

"Bye! Hope you two will have fun!" Lacus waves at them.

Kira was about to shout something to his pal although Shiho quickly stuff a sandwich to his mouth. The brunette haired lad almost chokes out due to the girl's sudden action then Heine tag along as he also put his sandwich to Kira's mouth again. Athrun gently held Cagalli's shoulder and exits the classroom. As they walked away from their classroom probably few steps away the navy blue haired lad looked at her.

"So where do you want to go, Cagalli?" Athrun asked her.

The blonde haired girl stared at him while she raises an eyebrow. "Are you flirting?" she said.

"No I'm not also I know you're planning to do your manga." He smirked. "I won't let that happen.

"I guess I can't win this time…" she whispered sadly.

Athrun smiled at her victoriously causing her face turn red as she suddenly recalls at the time when he first discovered her biggest secret. Then she turns her face away from him. The navy blue haired lad continues to smile then he pulled her hand gently and headed to the attractions.

Away from them, Lunamaria happen to be walking with Shinn. They were at standing across at each other's side at some nearby classroom. The messy-raven haired lad had an uneasy feeling to the older Hawke sister not just he was nervous around her. It's just that he doesn't feel like talking to her.

"I know you and Meyrin were friends but I noticed she changed a lot." Lunamaria informed him with a sad tone. "I want to know what's wrong with her."

Shinn looked at the older Hawke sister with a sad look. "Unfortunately Meyrin stopped talking to me." He confessed truthfully. "She has been giving me nasty looks whenever I passed her by. I don't know what made her like that. Sorry I wasn't helpful."

"It's okay, Shinn. That's all I wanted to know." She said. "By the way are you meeting someone today? You acted like you're in a hurry."

The messy-raven haired lad blushed at his friend's comment. "Yeah and I have to meet her… So bye!" he said.

Shinn left his female friend and went from the opposite direction. Lunamaria watched the messy-raven haired lad's direction that he took until he was gone. Later on Rey appeared behind her while he was carrying a small lunchbox and a cute teddy bear with a red ribbon on its neck.

"So my little cousin doesn't know too, huh?" Rey thought "Even I asked him first few days ago."

"It seems so." She agreed. "I'm going to ask Meyrin myself. Let me ask her myself."

Rey bowed gentlemanly to the older Hawke sister. "Of course if that what my girlfriend wish then I will let you do." He said.

Lunamaria blushed at her boyfriend's word. "Oh Rey hon you're such a gentleman." She said then she remembered something. "Did Shinn tell you he's meeting a girl?"

The long blonde haired bishounen stared at her surprisingly. "No did didn't also I haven't heard he was interested on someone." He pointed out. "Don't tell me he's –"

"Let's just hope he will find ways to get her." She giggled softly. "Come one hon."

Stellar was sitting under the tree waiting a little impatient for Shinn arrive. The magenta-eyed girl has been there probably for quite a long since she arrives early. She was wearing nothing special but only a simple blue short sleeve shirt, a brown Capri pants and pair of white sandals. She waited there until she saw Shinn coming.

"You're late, Asuka!" she scolded him yet she didn't raise her tone.

"Sorry I was having few errands to catch up Loussier." Shinn apologized her.

The magenta-eyed girl puffs her cheeks. "Stop calling my last name anymore. You can start calling me 'Stellar'… Shinn." She told him shyly. "Err… I know I shouldn't—"

The messy-raven haired lad cut her off. "It's okay I was also thinking the same way… Stellar." He smiled at her kindly. "Now let's go and have some fun."

The magenta-eyed beamed happily as her eyes started to sparkle while she looks at Shinn excitedly like a child. The messy-raven haired lad smiled at her and pulled her hand then they headed to the stalls from the school ground. As they're having fun, they still didn't expect Meyrin was hiding secretly while she was watching at them secretly.

"Shinn… I won't let you have Stellar." She hissed angrily.

Back to Cagalli and Athrun, they were having much fun participating the activities that they've ever had. They were still wearing in their uniforms yet they didn't mind if they needed to change or not since they're still have their next shift after they have fun. The blonde haired girl was depressed for not winning the prizes although Athrun was the one who won for her.

"I can't believe how lucky you are winning these prizes." Cagalli muttered while she looked at five prizes that the handsome lad got. "You must be born under the lucky star."

"Or maybe it's pure luck." Athrun laughed slight "Still it's the first time I played these things."

Cagalli stared at him with wide eyes. "Seriously as if you never play in your entire life?" she gasped.

"Yes…" he nodded.

Athrun gave her another of his best smile causing her to blush harder yet he finds it so adorable and cute that he could even hug her. Then he did, which surprises her then again Cagalli didn't squirm, as she felt safe to his warm hug. Few minutes later, the famous mangaka hugged him back little tight, as she doesn't want to let go of the feeling. The navy blue haired lad pulled himself and gaze at her beautiful golden orbs romantically as she was captivate at his emerald green eyes.

"Those golden orbs are so beautiful to look." Athrun thought. "They made me feel do ease."

"Athrun's eyes are so wonderful." Cagalli whispered.

They continue gazing at each other's eyes just few minutes. They were along in some empty class that hasn't use since they were a play from the auditorium. No one was there to interrupt their moment not even Kira. Then the navy blue haired lad pull his face closer to hers while she didn't move as she stayed still staring at his eyes. Cagalli could feel his cool breath caressing her face until they heard someone knocking the door, which made him stop.

"Let's go Cagalli. Kira would have my head if we don't return." Athrun told her.

Cagalli gave out a slight nod to the navy blue haired lad later on Athrun gave a quick kiss on her lips. Just one peck then he took the prizes that are lying above the remaining desks in the classroom. The blonde haired girl just watched him as she place her finger to her lips.

"So warm…" she whispered softly.

Athrun and Cagalli walk their way back to their classroom as they arrives there, they noticed Yzak was standing in front of the sliding door few inches away with irritated look pasting on his face and he was still wearing the female version. They could also see black auras were surrounding the platinum-silver haired lad.

"Ne Athrun should we tell Yzak that he should get change?" Cagalli asks him.

"I don't think he'll listens to us…" he replied while looking ill at Yzak's clothes. "Really what is he mad at?"

"Do you want to know?" she said.

The navy blue haired lad shot her a questioning look while Cagalli was smiling somewhat mischievously. The famous mangaka pulls him back to the classroom leaving angry Yzak alone. Athrun still has questioning look on his face and asks Cagalli what was Yzak angry at. The blonde haired girl just smiles at him then looks at Heine and Shiho were chatting together. Athrun saw it too then his eyes narrowed as he secretly looks at the platinum-silver haired lad.

"Let's just leave him alone..." he told her.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** How's this for my thirteen chap? Really funny isn't it? I got this idea last year when my class was trying to present about women's right few months ago this year 2006 before my Summer Vacation. And guess what we try cross-dress role-playing. It was really fun as I dressed up as a guy but few of my female classmates dressed up as a guy while all the boys except those who volunteered as sounds effect dressed like a girl. Man when I first saw them wearing the girls' attires I laughed really hard until I fell off my chair. It may be embarrasing yet we had so much fun. Still our high school batch mates enjoyed our show.

I also drew some sketches of them in my sketchpad I really like to show it to you in this net… Does anyone likes to see Shiho and Yzak in their cross dress? That is a must see. If there are some Gundam SEED group forums I would like to join and upload it. Or maybe at Akatsuki no Kuruma... I'm part of there too.

Once more I want to thanks again to the reviewers:

**animeboy-12, cagalli20, Cari-Akira, ovp, Ethreal Enigma, thousandbirds, SwImMeR4LiFe, SacredBlade, dark.retreat, Freyris, PINKSISA, eternityforever, ANONYMOUS-gsd, IGYU, cagallifan, Aki Kaede, Feminist1991, cagals and Aridel  
**


	14. Volume Fourteen

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **There are many things have gone too much imagination. Even if you draw something amusing such as like cross-dressing and couples posings in these days… Anyway read please.

**Volume Fourteen**

Lacus was walking around the neighborhood area heading her way to DESTINY Academy. The pink haired goddess was extremely in a good mod as she sand another song that was different from the last one she sang. While she was heading her way, she looked at her bag with excited smile.

"Kira will be so happy when he eats lunch I made." Lacus smiled as she imagines her boyfriend eating her homemade lunch. "He'll be thrill!"

Once more the pink haired goddess's mind was drifted off to her sweet fantasies as her baby blue eyes were twinkling with stars. As Lacus daydreams, she suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar figure far from her as she spun around she saw no one only the empty streets. The kind goddess felt she had known that person as she felt an uneasy feeling that was throbbing her heart.

"She can't be here." She whispered.

* * *

"You looked really happy today, Yzak." Dearka said while he was looking at his pal. 

"Of course I am! Now that Festival is over I can finally relax after wearing that stupid dress." Yzak told him as he stretches his arms.

"Ummm… Yzak…" called the tanned skin lad.

Yzak turned his attention to Dearka who was looking across him. He could se his friend's face was in a shock and few sweats were appearing to his kin also he was shaking too. The platinum-silver haired lad gave a question look then he turned to the same direction where the tanned skin lad was staring. Yzak gasped as his mouth open wide as it touches the floor and his cobalt blue eyes shrank smaller.

"Please tell this isn't what I'm seeing…" said the platinum-silver haired lad. **_"TELL ME THIS IS JUST A STINKIN' NIGHTMARE!"_**

The platinum-silver haired lad suddenly went off rage as he was gone on rampaging the area luckily Dearka hold him and tries his best to calm him down. In the bulletin board there was a large poster with a picture of Yzak in the maid uniform that was taken from yesterday. Also there was large letterings next to the picture written 'Yzak Joule likes to wear girls' clothes.'. Next to his picture was Shiho wearing in waiter male and maid girls' uniform with letterings saying 'Both uniforms are pretty for Shiho Hahnenfuss plus she looks perfect in the maid's'.

"**_WHO THE HELL WROTE THAT DAMN ARTICLE? WHEN I SEE THAT GUY I'LL KILL HIM!" _**Yzak hollered again.

"Calm down, man. You're going to have a detention if you do that!" Dearka reminded him although he failed.

* * *

In the classroom, Kira was waiting patiently for his girlfriend to arrive while Cagalli and Athrun were helping at each other's homework until they saw Shiho entered the room with full of rage as they could see flames were bursting around her. They asked her what's wrong the long copper brown haired girl reply by taking out a huge paper out of nowhere and points at it. Kira, Athrun and Cagalli look at the paper then they gasped as they saw the paper contain some picture of Shiho and Yzak in their cross dress. Also they could see some comments from the reporters of their clothing. 

"I'm guessing you're angry whoever wrote this comment, huh?" Athrun guessed as he eyed Shiho who is still angry.

"**DAMN RIGHT! I HATE WHEN THIS PERSON SPREADING THIS PHOTOS IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" **Shiho screamed loud. **"ONCE I DISCOVER WHOEVER WROTE THAT DAMN ARTICLE I'LL HAVE HIS HEAD ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

"Umm… but what if Heine made a request writing that?" Kira said as he tried to calm her down.

Shiho glared at the twin lad with a scary look, which scares him.

"I don't think my cousin would do that." Athrun pointed out.

"You sure what you said?" Cagalli eyed him.

"I'm not lying." He replied with hint of sarcasm.

Then Shiho started to yell really loud that reaches outside of their classroom, which causes everyone hurt their ears including for Kira, Athrun and Cagalli. Second later, Lacus appeared feeling unhurt to the long copper brown haired girl's eerie scream. She seems fine but her expression shows disturbing as the brunette haired lad noticed it then he goes to his girlfriend showing his concern for her.

"If you have problems please tell me." The brunette haired lad advised her. "I can help you."

Lacus stared at Kira's purple eyes then she held his hand. "Thank you for concerning me, Kira but I don't think it's a best place to tell you here." She told him.

"Huh? Why is it?" Kira asked her confusedly.

Lacus didn't reply to her boyfriend's question but she just smiles at him half pain as Kira didn't like the kind of looks of her. The pink haired goddess caught his look then she whispered to his ear just making sure no one else could hear their conversation. After for few whisperings, the brunette haired lad shot her a gasping and shock look as he had seen a ghost.

"Let's talk later…" Kira agreed. "Right now we've got to stop Shiho from rampaging."

The pink haired goddess turned her attention where her boyfriend was watching and saw Athrun and Cagalli were trying their best to calm Shiho. "Looks like this one will be tough." She muttered.

At the other building of DESTINY Academy, Auel was watching at Meyrin walking together with Nicol while they were both carrying a box that contains few things probably from their science teacher. The light blue haired lad felt envy seeing the two of them were having a good conversation as he gripped his hands hard then he neared them.

"Meyrin! Ma'am Natarle was calling you!" Auel called her. "She said it's really important."

"Oh then Nicol do you mind carry this box for me?" the young Hawke girl asked Nicol.

"Sure thing." He smiled at her.

As Meyrin was about to give the box to Nicol, Auel took it from her and told her that he will do the job for her. The young Hawke stared at her light blue haired friend curiously then she walks away. AS the young Hawke girl was gone, Auel gave his deadly glare at the green haired lad.

"I'm not going to loose someone like you!" he threatened him.

"What?" gasped the green haired lad.

Nicol stared shockingly at Auel who was still glaring at him angrily. Not only the glare he had fear of but also sees the raging flames around the light blue haired lad' body. After that, Auel ran quickly as he can while he was carrying the box that Meyrin held leaving the green haired lad confusedly.

"Man… I think he misunderstand something." Nicol whispered. "Really does he like her?"

* * *

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli called the navy blue haired lad's name. "Where the hell did he go?" 

Cagalli was wearing in her PE uniform, a white long sleeve shirt with blue crest of their school in her upper chest, blue shorts that reaches two inches above her knees and a white with blue stripes of sneakers. The famous mangaka searches for Athrun at the courtyard by her teacher's order although she didn't really liked the idea since many fan girls were glaring at her envy. It was really unlucky for her. Yet she did go out looking for him until she caught a glimpse of a navy blue haired. Finally she found him sleeping peacefully.

"Hmp! I can't believe you fell asleep in a place like this." She pouted.

The blonde haired girl neared to the sleeping lad and sat next to him. She stayed there waiting for Athrun to wake up a minute or two but he didn't. Cagalli took a glance on the handsome lad's face. She could see his sleeping face was incredibly handsome and peaceful she had ever seen. She extends her hand to touch his face but then Athrun suddenly move as he landed his head to Cagalli's soft lap causing her to blush.

"I guess he's really tired." Cagalli whispered with a smile.

"Mom…" Athrun mumbled in his sleep.

Cagalli looked at Athrun's sleeping face still smiling at him. Then she holds his face and brushed his navy blue hair. The famous mangaka thought he was probably thinking about his mom but then again she saw tears were coming out of his close eyes. Then he started to shake either in pain or sacred also his arms placed around the blonde haired girl's waist. Later he calls out again his mom over and over again.

"Mom… why did you leave me?" cried the navy blue haired lad. "I really miss you."

The blonde haired girl stared at him surprisingly. "Athrun you don't mean your mother…" she gasped.

Athrun woke up then he found himself lying on Cagalli's lap. "Sorry Cagalli I didn't mean…" he quickly apologized her.

"No sweat, Athrun. You slept peacefully but I don't mind it." She told him.

"… Did I said something in my sleep?" Athrun asked her nervously.

"Yes… you were calling out your mother." She replied. "Also you cried out and continue saying **_'why did you leave me'_**."

Athrun stared at Cagalli's calm and sincere face. Seeing it made him feel so secure also the soft feeling from her lap. It reminds him for somehow and he wishes he could stay like that for eternity although the famous mangaka was waiting impatiently for his answer.

"Well… My Mom… left me because she had a fight with Father." Athrun explained to her with sad tone. "They've always fought then Mom signed the divorce contract."

"Oh… sorry I ask you." She quickly apologized him sadly. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

The handsome navy blue haired lad looks up and saw Cagalli's sad face. Also her beautiful sad face was half covered by her blonde hair as Athrun could see it yet he felt hurt seeing that emotion. Then he place his hand to her cheek and pull her closer then he kissed her. The blonde haired girl didn't back off but she was enjoying it then Athrun stopped and push her face back a little then flash a smile.

"You don't have to be sad for me. At least I have friends supporting me." He pointed out.

"Hmp! Why should I be sad." She argued. "Now let's go. Teacher Mwu sent me here to find you."

"Okay…" he muttered. "But in return you have to go on a date with me on Saturday night."

Cagalli stared at him then sighs softly. "Fine I accept." She sighed.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli again and slowly stood up from his spot. He extends his hand to her offering to walk with him. The famous mangaka kindly accepts his offer as she took his hand and walked together. The handsome navy blue haired lad looked at her secretly with a smile across his lips.

_"Your smile is all I want, Cagalli." _He whispered in his mind.

Away from Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Lacus were having a private talk in a classroom. It was lock really tight so no one could interfere or even overheard their conversation. The pink haired goddess shows sad and concern look while the brunette haired lad has a terrified look as it goes on pale as if he had seen a ghost or something.

"You can't be serious." Kira gasped shockingly.

"I'm not lying, Kira. I'm sure I sensed the same feeling whom I fear most." Lacus replied while she was shaking in fright. "What shall I do now that she comes back?"

"Calm down, Lacus. Don't think about that. I won't let that happen. I swear!" he exclaimed.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** I know this is kind of torturing for Yzak and Shiho but I can't help it. I'm really hyper writing after my 13th chap. Ahahahahaa… Ehehehe I once used to cross-dress when I was young… also when I do a small play when I'm a second year. It was fun even though I laughed really hard when I saw the guys dressed in the girls' outfit. Plus good news everyone I made an account where I put all my sketches and drawings you're all welcome to see. If you wanna see them go to my profile and click at homepage.

I'd like to thanks again to my faithful reviewers:

**cagalli20, Feminist1991, FJD, SxS Fan, Life.Love.Hate.Death, thousandbirds, dark.rereat, Faerie Princess of Doom, SacredBlade, naru-chan1, SolidDreamer, AsukA05, ovp, IYGU, ANOMYNOUS-gsd, Cari-Akira, Zidane164, Kapkuchiki, Ethereal Dream, Freyris, PINKSISA, asga, azamingbliss, Asuka Mayu and Childish Hentai.  
**


	15. Volume Fifteen

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Another day... I don't know what to say anymore... Oh I think I do... I noticed my 13th has more reviews than my previous chapters it reached twenty-five(25) people or reviewers while in my 14th has eighteen(18)... Oh well into the story people! X3

**Volume Fifteen**

Athrun was standing at the nearby ticket counter waiting for Cagalli to arrive. He has been standing there not for long yet he looks really forward and excited having a date with her. He waited patiently until he spotted the certain blonde haired girl heading to his direction with Kira and Lacus behind her. Wait why they're with Cagalli, he wondered.

"Sorry I'm late Athrun. These two insisted to come along." Cagalli explained him.

"Well we thought a double date would be more fun than a single date." Lacus chirped happily.

As Lacus talked more about how fun double sate Cagalli started to say it's not a date. The handsome navy blue haired lad shivered with few sweats appearing on his skin while he was looking at the brunette haired twin boy. Kira was smiling calmly at Athrun although that kind of smile isn't normal one. That it what he had fear most.

"I knew you're going to hit my twin sister." Kira sneered his pal.

"Geezz… You don't have to act so overprotective, Kira." Athrun told him while raising his both hands.

The navy blue haired lad stared at him nervously. "Darn it I can't have fun with Kira around." He whispered softly.

"Hey Athrun which movies are we going to watch?" Cagalli asked the handsome lad.

"I haven't bought the tickets yet but I thought it would be fair if you choose what you want." He replied.

"Okay… how about **_'The Ring'_**?" exclaimed the blonde haired girl

"Isn't that a little scary to watch?" Lacus asked while she was trembling and holds her boyfriend's arm for secure.

Kira noticed it then he comforts her. "It won't be scary, Lacus. Remember every scene were just props." He comforted her.

The pink haired goddess felt relief and calm down after hearing Kira's words then she beamed excitedly. "Then let's watch it! With them!" she said.

Kira cheered excitedly from his mind chanting that he won and throws papers all around. Athrun just stared at the couple shock as he felt his spirit was being pulled away from his body and goes to heaven. Luckily Cagalli managed to get his spirit back to his body.

"So now it's decided let's go!" exclaimed the famous mangaka.

"God… what grudge do you have against me?" whispered the handsome navy blue haired lad sadly.

Kira grinned evilly secretly while he was looking at Athrun. _"Mwahahahaha! I can keep an eye my sister so easy." _He thought.

Away from them, Dearka and Miriallia were also having their date. Both were holding each other's hand side to side. The tanned skin lad felt in heaven while he was holding her soft hand. They were looking around in some stores then he bought a special item to her.

"Oh Dearka they're so lovely." Miriallia commented while looking at her boyfriend.

"I thought you'd like it, Milly. At least I can see your smile." He told her.

"See anything will be fine at least that comes from how you feel." She smiled at him. "Shall we go now?"

"Sure anywhere you like." He said.

Miriallia smiled again at her boyfriend then she pulled him to another store that caught her eyes. The tanned skin lad smiled to his girlfriend as he enjoys their time together.

Back to the Movie house as our characters were watching _**The Ring**_, many viewers were screaming as loud as their lungs goes high except for Cagalli. Although sometimes she gets to scream or holds onto Athrun's arm who was sitting next to her. Lacus was trying her best not to scream although one part made her gone off her seat. Kira saw his scared girlfriend and ran after her. The navy blue haired lad also saw his friend running after his girlfriend, which made him smiles victoriously.

"_YES! Thank you God!"_ Athrun shouted in his mind. _"Thank you for sending Kira way!"_

As Athrun and Cagalli are still inside watching it, Kira stopped running as he collecting his breath since he ran so fast to catch up his girlfriend. He had never thought she could run quick than he was. Then he began to search for her hoping that she will be safe and sound. Few minutes later he finally found Lacus who was leaning her back against the wall.

"There you are Lacus! You shouldn't run off that fast." Kira told her.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes…. Kira…" Lacus stammered as she was shaken in fear.

The brunette haired lad noticed her body shivered. "Why are you still shaken, dear were not watching the movie." He told her.

"She's here again." She muttered. "I saw… her just now."

"You don't mean, Flay? But that's impossible she should be on outer space." Shocked the brunette haired lad. "Wait did you meet her face to face?"

Lacus shook her head. "No she didn't saw me but I saw her." She replied. "I was so scared when I saw her. Not to mention I even recall all those nasty things she has done to me."

Lacus continue to shiver in fear and tears were coming out of her baby blue eyes. Kira felt hurt when he saw her expression also it made him more worry to the girl whom they've feared most, Fllay Allster. Fllay was their worst nightmare ever since elementary she also liked Kira yet she even tried to steal him away. Without any warning, the brunette haired lad embraces her and hushes her hoping her fear would fade away.

"Don't worry, Lacus. If Flay appears again I'll make sure she won't hurt you like the last time." He whispered her softly. "I won't her lay a finger on you or any guys who work for her to hurt you."

"Kira…" she whispered.

"So please stop crying now." He pleaded.

The pink haired goddess stared at her boyfriend's deep purple eyes showing his deep concern for his one and only girlfriend. Seeing his looks and hearing his promising words made her feel so ease. Then she hugged Kira back and cried softly to his chest. The brunette haired lad continues to calm as her he stroke her soft pink hair gently. Until she finally stops crying as she wipes off her tears from her eyes.

"Let's go back now, Lacus." He suggested. "I was beginning to worry what Athrun might do to my sister."

The pink haired goddess gave out a slight giggle still wiping off her tears. "Oh Kira why don't you accept Athrun is a right guy for Cagalli." Lacus told him.

"True…" Kira agreed. "Still as her brother I have my reason to keep a good eye."

"Let's go back anyway." Sighed the pink haired goddess.

Inside of the movie house, Athrun and Cagalli are still watching the movie still engrossing every scene they saw. The blonde haired girl was getting excited as she clenches her fists. As for the handsome lad his face went pale as white as a sheet of paper finding one scene was really gross and sick.

"You don't look well, Athrun." Said Cagalli.

"I'm okay, Cagalli. Don't mind me." He replied. _"Damn why did they included that sort of nasty scene?" _he thought.

Cagalli blinked her eyes while staring at the sickly looking navy blue haired lad who seems to be getting to barf any second. The famous mangaka looked at the other side to see her twin brother and Lacus although she didn't see them only the empty seats. She wondered where the two had gone off to yet she went back watching at the screen. Athrun looked at the excited blonde haired girl.

"Geez… I wonder which part did she finds it interesting?" Athrun wondered. "Even though they're fakes and props still they're nasty."

The navy blue haired lad goes aback watching the movie he tries his best not to look sick. He watches it until the film shows another scene probably another scary one that ca gives another screeching screams of the ladies. He turned his attention to Cagalli expecting for something although there is something unusual to her expression. The famous mangaka had her eyes shrank smaller and her body was shaking. Later on he could hear her muttering of 'no… no..' then she screamed and stood up from her seat then ran off. Athrun quickly followed her behind.

"Great this isn't what I expect." Whined the handsome lad.

Athrun ran after Cagalli as fast as he could then he finally caught her free hand and stopped running. Before he could ask or even bring her back to the movie house, he saw the scared look also few sweats were appearing on her face. The navy blue haired lad gasped when he saw that, as he seems to know the kind of look before.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, **DAD**!" Cagalli screamed as he buried her face you his chest. **"It's all my fault! I should be the one!"**

"Snap out of it, Cagalli! It's me Athrun!" he shouts at her. "Please calm down and tell me what's wrong with you."

The blonde haired girl was calming down after hearing his soft hushing voice. Her visions were starting to come back her senses as she could see Athrun's worrying face. Later on she collapse as the handsome lad caught her in time before she hits her head. Then he saw Kira and Lacus were standing across from them with a sad look.

"Tell me the truth Kira, Lacus. Why Cagalli acting like that?" he asked them.

Kira sighs softly still looking sad. "Athrun… do you remember the time when I answered My Dad was in oversea… well you see I lied." Kira told him.

"Their father had died six years ago." Lacus added. "We tried to soothe her sadness but she was still terrified. For six years she still blames herself."

"But that's not all… she also blamed herself for causing Dad's death." Added the brunette haired lad.

"You mean all this time she was suffering for what? Tell me!" Athrun demanded.

The brunette haired lad didn't say another word as Lacus barge in. "I'm sorry Athrun but we can't tell you the whole details." She apologized him sadly.

The navy blue haired lad stared at the sad looking couple with their heads hung down as their hair were covering their eyes. Athrun looked back at the sleeping blonde haired now was crying silently in her sleep. The handsome lad felt hurt seeing her like that.

"Kira will you let me handle her? I mean maybe I can soothe her sadness." Athrun suggested.

"Are you out of your mind, man?" shouted the twin lad. "The result would be the same I'm telling you!"

Lacus held her boyfriend's arm gently as she tries to soothe his anger. "Give him a chance, Kira dear." She told him then looked at Athrun. "Please do whatever you can heal her Athrun."

"Yes…" he nodded his head then he turned his attention to Cagalli. _"I know exactly how you feel Cagalli."_

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Ehe! How's that people! Didn't expecting whom Lacus feared most is none other than Flay Allster. Expecting more actions? You'll have to wait and read on teh upcomng chapters. Another suspense yeah I know.

I'd like to thank again to the FF reviewiers:

**Feminist19991, CaptKuchiki, IYGU, SxS Fan, Faerie Princess of Doom, Childish Hentai, SacredBlade, Asuka Mayu, dar****k.retreat, thousandbirds, PINKSISA, Cari-Akira, ovp, ANONYMOUS-gsd, Freyris, AsukA05, cagalli20, and Ethereal Enigma **


	16. Volume Sixteen

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **I'm teribbly sorry why I just updated this 16th chaptercomputer just broke and it took me forever to rewrite it... anyway all I could say there would be laughter, moments and also little violence…

**Volume Sixteen**

"**I FOUND YOU AT LAST!"** Yzak hollered loudly.

The platinum-silver haired lad was chasing after a young teenager who was probably a year younger than Yzak with pink hair. Yzak was really in furious rage as he keeps his speed up to reach the young boy as his cobalt blue eyes was on fire. The poor young boy still runs for his life until he suddenly bumped into someone that he hadn't expected this would happen.

"What the hell are you doing to this poor junior, Joule?" Shiho asked him with irritated tone.

"THIS GUY! Happens to be the one who wrote **THAT DAMN ARTICLE ABOUT THE FESTIVAL**!" shouted the silver haired lad while he was pointing at Shani.

"May I know your name?" asked the long copper brown haired girl.

"Shani Andres…" he replied nervously.

Shiho's ears perk up as if a cat's ears appear in her head. Then a large evil grin appears within her thin lips plus her eyes were sparkling strangely, which isn't a good sign at all.

"**MEET YOUR DOOM!"** Shiho and Yzak screamed together.

Shiho and Yzak took out their torturing tools out of nowhere to the poor junior, Shani Andres. Shani has nowhere else to go as he was completely cornered by the two angry seniors. A cold bullet of sweats appears on his head.

Somewhere in the school building, Cagalli was doing her manga manuscript again secretly with Athrun sitting next to her. The navy blue haired lad was reading a Shounen manga that he owned from his apartment. He was getting too darn tired as he keeps on yawning every time when he turns the pages. It causes to irritate the famous mangaka.

"Do you mind stop yawning, Athrun? They're annoying." She said.

"Can't do that, Cagalli." He replied.

The blonde haired girl sighs softly while she was doing her manga. "Say Athrun… since you and Heine are cousins… why haven't you two seen each other?" Cagalli asked him curiously.

"That's a good question…" sighed the navy blue haired lad sadly. "You see ermm… He moved away when I was ten while he was I think fifteen after his mother died from her illness. I didn't get a chance to contact him…"

The famous mangaka stopped and looks at Athrun's sad expression. "Oh… I didn't mean to ask that question. It must be painful for you to remember your aunt…" she said sadly.

Athrun shook his head and looks at the sad girl. "It's okay, Cagalli. It's much better than keeping it to yourself. You're very considerate." He compliments her.

The famous mangaka blushed madly when she saw Athrun's attractive smiles again. She turns her head away and focus back to her manga manuscript. The navy blue haired lad continues to smile at her then he stood up from his place and embraces her behind. Cagalli stops as she felt Athrun's warmth feeling but the feeling was somewhat different from the last hug she got.

"Hey Cagalli… I…" he started to say.

"ATHRUN! ARE YOU THERE!" someone called them.

Athrun pull himself away causing Cagalli confuse. "Are you going to tell me something?" she asks him.

"No… it was nothing. Pretend I didn't say anything." He replied.

Cagalli nodded her head as she watches him going out of the room. "Okay Things are getting weird." She muttered.

Outside the classroom, Athrun was leaning his back against the wall next to the sliding door. His navy blue hair covers his eyes while looking down on the floor. He looks a bit worry and bother as he was thinking the right words he want to say for Cagalli yet for somehow the words could not let out from his mouth. Nicol was standing next to him curiously looking at him.

"Is there something wrong Athrun?" he kindly asks the navy blue haired lad as he caught a glimpse looking at Cagalli. "So you do like Cagalli, right?"

"… Sort of." Athrun answered. "Geck! When did you get in here?"

"Sighs… I've been here long. Really when did you get so absent-minded?" Nicol told him.

"And since when you learn to poke my business? … I guess I can't it hide from you…" sighed the navy blue haired lad. "Do you really want to know?"

The green haired lad shook his head. "Nope I already knew how you became so attracted to her. Now the big problem is… your pal Kira." He said.

"I know what you mean… Please keep a secret." Pleaded the navy blue haired lad.

"Sure… you're really lucky to chose her instead from one of your fan girls." Nicol smiled. "At least you're not like me."

Athrun arches one eyebrow at his friend. "You don't say… you have one?" he said.

"Ahh… not really I'm courting her… but she isn't the same age as we are…" replied the green haired lad. "You want to know?"

"No… but try introduce your girlfriend, okay?" he suggested. "I'm sure Kira and Lacus would love to meet if they know."

Nicol just laugh slightly at his friend's comment while Athrun just smirk proudly yet in his mind he was still thinking about Cagalli's expression that he remembered from the previous days. He also recalls the time when he first discovers her biggest secrets until it reaches to this day.

_"I guess he changes too."_ he whispered

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, it was pitch dark for any person who were either afraid of it and could not see it around. Everything was empty except for one young boy was standing in the middle alone. He looked so afraid to his surroundings he even tried to run and find his way out although it was a never-ending path.

"Why? Why can't I be free and live like other kids do?" the boy whispered softly.

"That is rubbish Heine. Don't say things like that you're not one of those normal beings!" hissed the voice of a middle-aged man.

The young boy, Heine, gasped hearing that familiar voice yet he gritted his teeth and clenches his firm fists. He turned around showing his anger look to the middle-aged man who was dressed up in a formally probably he was in a position of a high politician. The middle-aged man shows firm look to the young blonde haired lad.

"Why can't you let me and Athrun get off this mansion, Uncle?" young Heine demanded at his uncle angrily. "We are sick and tired being stuck in this place!"

"I cannot do that to you but this is for the best." The uncle replied calmly.

"**THAT'S TORMENTING! YOU'RE RUINING OUR LIVES!"** Heine continues to yell at him with burst of tears on his eyes.

The middle-aged man winced at young Heine's strong words then he called the servants or butlers to get him out of the room. The young blonde haired boy was dragged away by the servants while he was glaring angrily at his uncle.

"Someday we will escape this cage." He gritted his teeth.

"Heine! Heine!" a guy called him.

Heine opened his eyes and found himself resting above his desk table also he was half sweating as he felt it to his face. It was all a dream yet it fears him most recalling it after all he hardly forget his worst nightmare. He looks up to the direction where he had heard the voice calling him then he saw another guy who appears to be the same age as him with spiky light green hair and eyes. He was Heine's best friend Sting Oakley.

"Dang! You always fall asleep, Heine. Every time when class almost over." Sting complained. "Anyway what did you dreamt this time? Was it Shiho?"

The blonde haired lad almost collapses from his seat and glared at Sting. "IDIOT! I don't dream naughty like you!" he yelled at him.

"Whatever man but with that look you seem to fond her, right?" he pointed out with a smirk. "Come on I know you like her."

"Hmp! Looks like you caught me." He whispered with irritated tone.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DO HAVE A THING FOR HER! YOU'RE SO DARN LUCKY!" exclaimed the spiky green haired lad while he was giving him a headlock.

As Heine was being suffocated to his friend's strongest headlock, from DESTINY Academy Yzak was hiding behind the tree. He was keeping his ears open hearing to some group's conversation. While he was listening to it, he took out a small notebook and began writing every detail he heard. He seems really interested and agitated until he stopped and put it away as he spotted someone was coming his way.

"What took you so long, Dearka?" Yzak asked his friend. "You know I'm not a very patient person."

"Chill it man. It took me forever to get these Butter bread you ordered." Dearka told Yzak as he handed out the food to him.

"Hey what happened to the other one? You know I always eat two so how come you bought one?" questioned the silver haired lad.

The tanned skin lad felt cold air when he saw Yzak's cold stare of his cobalt blue eyes. "Well… One girl bought three erm... five of them." He explained.

Yzak continue his cold stare to his pal fiercely. "Which girl?" he demanded.

"Oh boy… I knew this would happen." Whispered the tanned skin lad.

Somewhere in the outdoor, Shiho was eating her butter bread happily as she also took her drink lemonade. Next to her Kira and Lacus were feeding each other's food. As for Cagalli and Athrun, the handsome lad was making fun of her as he took something from the famous mangaka's lunch box. It was a peaceful moment until they suddenly sensed bad aura was coming to their direction. They all turned their direction and saw furious rage Yzak was coming to Shiho's side while Dearka was behind him trying his best to pull him back although he failed.

"Oh great what do you want from me this time, Joule?" Shiho said with sarcasm tone as she took the last bite of her butter bread.

"**YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BOUGH FIVE BUTTER BREADS DID YOU?"** Yzak shouted as he pointed at her.

The long copper brown haired girl looked at him. "You're angry 'coz I bought lots of the? You got to be kidding me. You're so childish." She teased him.

"**SAY THAT AGAIN WOMAN AND I'LL RIP YOUR UGLY FACE!"** he continues yelling at her.

A large vein started to appear above her head. **"WHAT DID SAY BASTARD? DO YOU WANNA FIGHT!"** she screamed at him.

"**HELL YEAH!"** shouted the silver haired lad as he smirked excitedly.

"**WELL YOU ASK FOR IT! HAAAAA!"** she yelled.

Just as Yzak and Shiho could start a huge fight as they even lay a finger on them. Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Dearka tries their best to get a hold on them and calm their hot headed although that also didn't work. The two keep on glaring at each other's eyes so firmly until something caught the great fashion designer's eyes. Her purple eyes sparkled seeing the person. They all stopped and looked at the direction where Shiho was staring and saw Heine waving at them.

"Hey guys! I brought these goodies to share with you." Heine smiled at them then he noticed everyone except Shiho were staring at him. "Why are you giving me the kind of look, guys?"

"Nothing." They replied except Shiho was staring at him admiringly.

Athrun keeps his eyes to his cousin as he noticed the college guy was also gazing at Shiho. "His real purpose is to see Shiho." He whispered. "You sure have an odd taste of girl, Heine."

"Hey aren't you the guy from the café before with that cross dresser guy?" proclaimed the college guy to Dearka.

"**DON'T CALL ME A '_CROSS DRESSER GUY'_!"** Yzak hollered at Heine yet Shiho shut him off.

"I'm Dearka Elsman a friend of theirs too. You must be Heine Westenfluss Athrun's cousin I presume." Dearka said as he too out his hand to him.

The blonde haired guy smiled and shook his hand to Dearka's. "Please to meet you, Dearka." He greeted him. "Say you don't mind if I eat lunch with you don't 'cha?"

"Not at all Heine we don't mind." Shiho chirped happily.

Athrun, Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli stared at the happily looking Shiho surprisingly at her sudden answer while she was busily staring at Heine dreamingly even for Yzak and Dearka. The platinum-silver haired lad was fuming I anger as he shoots his best icy glare at the college guy although Heine didn't notice it as he was busily looking at the great fashion designer.

"_Whoa! This is interesting. I better add Shiho's character to my story."_ Cagalli thought.

Kira and Lacus looked at the platinum-silver haired lad who was still glaring at the blonde haired guy angrily. "Looks like Yzak despite Heine…" they thought.

Somewhere within the school building, Meyrin and Lunamaria are in the classroom standing across each other. The younger Hawke sister shows ill-look to her big sister while the older Hawke was staring at her with shock as her purple eyes shrunk small.

"But why Meyrin?" she asked her little sister.

"Because I hate those two, Oneesama!" Meyrin screamed at her sister. "They're the ones whom I couldn't forgive! If Shinn didn't meet you and introduced Rey you two wouldn't fall in love!"  
"Meyrin… I…" Lunamaria whispered softly.

"It's too late Oneesama!" hissed the little sister.

Before Lunamaria could say something to her little sister although Meyrin had already dashed out of the classroom as quickly as she can. The older Hawke sister was about to run after her but then she suddenly lost her balance and fell. Luckily she didn't landed on the ground as she caught a hold of the desk table and sighed in relief then she looked at the direction where the pigtail girl had gone off.

"Meyrin… why can't you understand me?" she wondered sadly.

Meyrin was running in the hallway while tears were coming out of her purple eyes. She was really mad at her older sister as she began cursing in her mind on Rey and Shinn yet she was also crying that Lunamaria didn't understand to what she was feeling. The young Hawke sister continue to ran until she bumped into Auel who happens to pass by. Before the light blue haired lad could even say a word, Meyrin threw her arms around him and cried.

"Please don't leave me Auel you're the only guy whom I trust." She cried.

Auel looked down at the crying girl to his chest. He was surprised to see Meyrin was crying in front of him yet she he was also astonished seeing beautiful tears in her eyes. Without any hesitation he hugged her back and pats her head gently.

"Don't worry, Meyrin. I won't leave you." Auel whispered her. "I will never ever leave you."

Meyrin smiles while hugging him. "Than you…" she muttered.

While the light blue haired lad was busily calming Meyrin as he strokes her magenta hair and hugging her. Auel felt happy to hug the girl of his dreams that he had ever wish but for somehow he felt sad and hurt at the same time.

"Someday I will tell you how I really feel for you, Meyrin." Thought the light blue haired lad.

Back to Cagalli and her friends as they are still eating lunch together with Heine who just came out of nowhere. They're all having fun for Yzak who was getting all fumes up and glaring angrily to the college guy with huge flames were bursting around his body. Heine saw his expression to make him more pissed off he talked to Shiho. As for Athrun he was busily staring at the famous mangaka with concern look.

"You still haven't plan yet?" Kira asked his friend curiously.

"Not yet but I'm trying to find good time." Athrun told him. "Give me some time okay."

The twin lad observes his navy blue haired friend showing his trouble look. "I guess I have to approve it." He whispered.

Lacus looked at Athrun with excited look. "Isn't that good news, Athrun?" she chirped happily.

Athrun nodded his head and smiled at both his friends then he turned his direction to the blonde haired girl who was smiling beautifully. A minute later a huge grin shows his lips still has a hint of sadness behind it.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Nope… Heine isn't the one who wrote the article from the 14th chapter but it was Shani Andres the one who died with the other druggies. Pus there's a little romance scene… sorry everyone. I know it's kindda childish act for Yzak about the butter bread but I couldn't think of anything. Plus I know this chapter should show another date for Athrun and Cagalli but I thought of making it the next one. Gomen…

I'd like to thank the following reviewers again:

**PINKSISA, Cari-Akira, Feminist1991, Byakuya 07, SxS Fan, Xx.Eternal Rain.xX, Childish Hentai, thousandbirds, SacredBlade, ovp, AsukA05, animeboy-12, eternityforever, Aki Kaede, Freyris, Asuka Mayu, IYGU, dark.retreat and Capt. Kuchiki**


	17. Volume Seventeen

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Another week has passed and I'm feeling a little tired... so many homeworks and tasks that I should be focusing... I don't know how I can handle much to write more to this... BUT that doesn't mean I have to stop I'm still going to write more. Also I'm still updating my drawings in DevianArt. You're all welcome to see my drawings of AsuCag plus some from this Fic and some of them were my fanart from some story I read from you, authors or authoress. So enjoy reading it.

**Volume Seventeen**

It's a beautiful day in Sunday, Athrun and Cagalli were at some nearby apartment store alone without Kira or Lacus or anyone just themselves. The navy blue haired lad gave her some stuff toys as his giftthat he got them from their cultural festival(from chapter thirteen if you guys still remember). They were having much fun as Athrun could see her cutehappy face.

"You seem pretty relaxed now Cagalli. Don't you think you'd forgetpassingyour manga?" Athrun said.

"It's okay I already submitted it to the editor. Don't worry about it." she told him. "I really need a break."

"That was good." he sighed softly. _"Still she's really cute even she doesn't stress out from working..."_

"Where should we go next, Athrun.?" she asked him.

"To Onogoro Park." he replied.

The blonde haired girl was surprised and shocked when she heard the name that they're heading. A sharp pain starts to pierce in her heart and her golden eyes shrank smaller. Athrun quickly noticed her expression, which troubles him looking at her face. Before Cagalli could even say another word about their next destination, he pulls her hand gently and walks as he pretends he didn't saw her expression.

_"So Kira was right... Cagalli looks terrified of Onogoro Park..."_ Athrun thought.

* * *

In the Hibiki Residence, Kira was sitting in the living room's couch as he was tapping his foot to the floor while his arms were crossed against his chest. The brunette twin lad was getting too nerving then he stood up from his seat and walk forth and back over again. Then he sat back to his seat, tapping his foot again and stood up again going forth and back causing his mom and Lacus irritated to his doing. 

"Kira would you please stop doing it right now! You're making quite a racket." Via hissed her son as Lacus nods her head.

"Sorry Mom… Lacus it's just that I'm a bit worried." Kira replied.

Lacus sighed softly. "Again with your brother instinct, Kira. I though you trusted Athrun he'll do it to Cagalli. You said it yourself." She said.

Via gagged out of her tea. "Kira is that true?' the twins' mother asked him with surprise tone.

"That's not what I'm worrying, Lacus dear. It's the other part." He pointed out. "I don't know if he could succeed or not."  
"I'm sure he will." Smiled the pink haired goddess.

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I CANNOT LET ANYONE MAKING OUT IN MY HOUSE!"** shouted Via. "Including you two!"

The mother of the twin was blushing yet gasping for air while she was staring at Kira and Lacus angrily. The couple stared at Via who were also blushing as red as tomato and their mouths were open wide. There is misunderstanding to their conversation.

"Relax Auntie Via we're not talking about sex." Lacus explained still blushing.

"What we meant is healing Cagalli's pain." Kira added.

"And what pain were you referring?" demanded the mother angrily as she stomps her foot.

The brunette haired lad looked at his girlfriend signaling her. "Athrun will be the one who recouncil of Uncle Ulen's Death." She said.

Via's expression went soft as Kira and Lacus went sad. "Oh… so Athrun knew too." She whispered softly. "But do you think it'll go well?"

"Yes we're sure of it!" Kira and Lacus exclaimed. "Athrun promised it."

Via carefully observed of the couples' expression. She could see that they are both certain to their decision. The mother of the twins did not know what to say to Kira and Lacus but she just smiles at the end giving them her full trust.

"Still if Cagalli gets one or you two planning to do _**it**_ I will kill you." Via threatened them.

"She is really scary." Kira and Lacus thought.

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun were sitting on a bench in some park called Onogoro Park a peaceful and popular place where lots of people have come by to walk, play, running or jogging, and lots of things they do. They weren't talking at each other as they watched the birds pecking on the food that was on ground to another. The navy blue haired lad wants to say something yet he felt his tongue was tie and he gets wrong words. As for the famous mangaka, her mind was about to be drifted off to another world of fantasies… again until she saw a father and children were holding hands, which causes her painfully seeing it. 

"Let's go somewhere else, Athrun." Cagalli demanded him. "I don't feel comfortable in—"

Then Athrun cuts her off. "Did you know when I was little I used coming here this place everyday with my Mom. We enjoyed and have fun. This is the most important place I treasured." He told her.

"So you often coming this place recalling?" she asks him in a little surprise tone. "I really envy you."

"But I'm more envy you and Kira's mom. You have the best Mom you could have." He pointed out.

Another silence came across between them until the navy blue haired lad stood up from his seat then he extends his hand to the famous mangaka. She sighs softly then she took his hand without any complaints. Athrun pulls her gently as they walk again in the park. Cagalli secretly looks at him with a slight of blush on her cheeks as she looks down seeing their hands were holding together. A small smile creeps under her face still staring the handsome lad secretly. Then they stopped as Athrun noticed something not so far away.

"Wanna go to the pier, Cagalli?" Athrun asked her.

"Sure… but don't do anything stupid." She replied while she shows her fist to him.

The navy blue haired lad gave a slight smile to Cagalli, which she notices it quickly. Something unusual for Athrun. Normally he always smiles at her… handsomely or attractive but this time Cagalli sees hint of sadness. Athrun quickly pulls her to the pier and rent a boat. He rows the boat.

"Was it your first time coming here? Cagalli asks him curiously.

The handsome lad thought really hard and shoot her another smile. "I can't remember well." He answered. "What about you, have you been here before?"

"One time… no many times with me, Kira, Mum and… Father." Replied the blonde haired girl sadly. "He always rowed the boat and I helped him along."

Cagalli cried silently she could not help it as hot steaming tears were coming out of her golden eyes. She tries to stop crying but she couldn't as more still keeps on pouring out. Then the next thing she saw Athrun hugs her and pats her head then he stroke her blonde hair through his fingers.

"You can tell me what really happened to your father. I can see you're suffering in pain." He said. "Please tell me. I can't bare seeing your sadness."

"…Do you really want to know?" she asked him.

"Yes, you can't deny or lie to me forever." He told her. "So it's best to tell me."

The famous mangaka looked at Athrun's emerald eyes and listens to his sincere words. Her heart starts to race faster and faster once more than the last time. Hearing his voice and seeing his concern eyes made her feel more comfortable. Not only that, she could also hear her own voice telling her to trust him.

"My father, Ulen Hibiki, was a well-known and respected painter. Every time when his art was success we came this park to celebrate. One day we came here like we always did until a stranger suddenly appeared to kill me but then Father protected me." Cagalli narrated her story then more tears burst out of her golden eyes. "The next thing I knew he was killed in front of my eyes. I didn't do anything back there and I was so weak."

"Cagalli…" Athrun whispered sadly.

"**IT WAS MY FAULT THAT FATHER WAS KILLED!"** screamed the famous mangaka. **"I AM TO BLAME HIS DEATH!"**

"**IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU BLAMING YOURSELF OF YOUR FATHER'S DEATH!" **yelled the handsome lad. **"THE REASON WHY HE WAS KILLED IT'S WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" **

"**OH YEAH! TELL ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BLAME MYSELF!"** she continues on yelling at him still crying.

Athrun stares at the blonde haired girl with a sad look in his eyes. "He died because he cared your life than his. It was his fate to die and no one controls his life. It was his will to protect someone precious to his life." He told her. "He even tried his best fighting against his death. It happened the same way my Mom died."

Athrun's voice drifts away sadly as he looks down the water seeing his reflection. Then images appeared in the water, his younger version was staring shockingly with tears coming out of his emerald green eyes. He was also trembling in fear and shock while he was looking at the dead body of a woman with bloods splattered all over her. It made him so painful as he felt his heart was piercing like a sword. Cagalli was shocked hearing the lad's answer yet she is more confused.

"I thought your parents were divorced." Cagalli pointed out as her body shakens.

The handsome lad's eyes was covered with his navy blue hair. "That is true, Cagalli, but she was killed a month after she signed the contract. Like what happened to your Father, we were having fun here. I was playing with a ball until it bounces off to the road. I ran after it then the next thing I saw the car was coming I didn't move an inch. And then my Mom pushed me away and she was killed in front of me." He explained her. "It was really painful losing someone you cared still I've managed to get through it for these years without blaming whose fault."

"Weren't you sad at all?" she asked him.

"Sure I was sad but I don't think Mom would be happy seeing me miserable and blaming my fault of her death." Athrun added. "That's why I should continue living my life forward not regretting the past. I'm sure your father thinks the same way."

The blonde haired girl stared at him as tears still continues running out of her beautiful golden orbs. Heavy guilt and darkness were starting to drown bit by bit until she feels light and her anger also mellow down too. Cagalli just gaze at Athrun's soft emerald eyes finding no words. They stare at each other's eyes until they suddenly fell out of their boat. Cagalli lost her balance but then Athrun held her. Then they both fell in then they rise up in the surface.

"Sorry did we disturb you?" the man apologize.

"Gah! Next time look where you're going mister!" Cagalli shouted at him angrily. **"NOW I'M SOAKING WET!"**

"You're not the only one who's wet, Cagalli." Athrun pointed out with a slight smile on his face.

"Aaaaarrgggghhhh! Screamed the furious blonde haired girl.

Cagalli hit the water over and over again angrily while she was yelling at the guy rowing the boat with a girl. Athrun watched at the famous mangaka's expression as he observed her negative has finally mellow down, which made him relief then he laughed as the blonde haired girl noticed it.

"This isn't a laughing mater Athrun!" she yelled at him as she grabbed his soaking shirt. "Now get on board and help me!"

The navy blue haired lad gave out surrender flag as he goes up to their boat then he helped her out too. But they were soaking wet yet the wind was getting really chilly as they sneeze together out of the blue. Later on, Cagalli stifled small laughter then she burst out laughing and soon Athrun joins her. Two people thought they've gone nuts as they quickly row away silently. Then both stopped and looked at each other again.

"I guess you're right what you said, Athrun. Father would be sad if I'm suffering in pain." She smiled at him "Worst of all I've always neglected myself for the past years. I was surrounded in darkness."

Athrun placed his hand over her blonde haired and smiled at her. "But now you're in the light again. You won't be going back to the darkness." He told her.

"…Thank you Athrun." Cagalli thanked him.

Athrun continue smiling at the famous mangaka then he leaned her and kissed her passionately. Cagalli felt the warmth from it as she cries silently with her eyes close. As they are kissing in public ignoring the coldness of their body, away from the pier the man in all black suit with sunglasses was looking around the park.

"This is code RM-20 I still cannot find them in this Onogoro Park." The man informed in his cellphone. "I don't think I will find them."

The mysterious man in all black looked up at the clear blue sky as he sees the flocks of white birds were flying together. His expression was emotionless yet he seems really sad and worried as he grips his hands tightly.

"Young Masters… I pray that you two won't be easily found." He prayed silently. "You two deserved to have freedom like a free bird."

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Once more I update this chapter… I know I made such a dramatic scene and story of Athrun and Cagalli's life… probably reading too much manga and watching some dramatic animes. Another character finally shows up… but you'll learn more of his role to my story plus you will guess who is this character that I added.

Again I'd like to thank to the reviewers again:

**cagalli20, AsukA05, ovp, CaptKuchiki, thousandbirds, dark.retreat, Cari-Akira, Asuka Mayu, SacredBlade, Childish Hentai, Hyourinmaru, Taltoz, Freyris, Hikaru-1989, IYGU, Feminist1991, PINKSISA, and eternityforever**


	18. Volume Eighteen

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **I noticed that I write this fanfic as my love for reading manga and my dream becoming a comic artist. This is probably my best story combining things I like into this fic. Yeah... I love AsuCag, manga and drawings and writing alot... even though I made some of the characters with angst moment... or drama. Anyway read it pls.

**Volume Eighteen**

Somewhere in the neighborhood, Shiho was at the backyard of her house playing a small white kitten with a tiny paper tied with a string. She wasn't paying attention to the small creature as her mind seems drifting off to her fantasies. The long copper brown haired girl was thinking dreamingly of Heine as she recalls he kissed on her forehead then Yzak's image appeared out in her mind. She shook her head violently.

"What the hell Joule be doing in my head?" Shiho screamed angrily. "I hate that arrogant guy like him!"

The long copper brown haired girl threw the string away n the ground and picks up the white kitten in her hands. Shiho held the cute creature in the air and stares at it's cute face as it meows softly and looks at the girl. Once more her mind began to blur on the images both Yzak and Heine.

"Hey Shirou… There's a guy I liked best but then an arrogant guy keeps on my nerve. What do you think?" she asked it.

The White kitten called Shirou stares at Shiho in a cute way as its black pupil goes large. Shiho just stares at the little kitten emotionless as she places her foreigner to its tiny nose. The long copper brown haired girl was still staring at her pet and its blue eyes. Looking at it somehow reminds her of Yzak's cobalt blue eyes then she blushed when she recalls it and shook her head again and puts down the cat.

"There's no way…" she whispered.

* * *

In Athrun's apartment house, he was reading his shounen manga from his collection from the other room. The navy blue haired lad sits near the edge of his second bookshelf with a couch. He is reading it yet his expression shows serious and pain when he looks at the battle scene between Neji and Naruto. He puts his manga down and sighs sadly as he imagines his mother. 

_**"Athrun I want you to promise me you will never follow your Father's footsteps."**_ His mother told him. **_"Don't act like him when you become adult."_**

**_"Why is it, Mom?"_** asked the child version of Athrun innocently.

The mother wraps her arms around her child and cries silently. **_"Just promise me. I don't want you have the same life like him."_** She said.

**_"Mom?"_** little Athrun whispered confusedly.

Athrun slams his fist against the wall as he grits his teeth together. His memories of his mother crying when he was young make him really angry at his Father. He is really angry his Father for making his mother cry then he punches the wall again and again until he feel his hand goes numb and hurt. The navy blue haired lad wants to cry yet he didn't as he continues leaning his back against the wall.

"Mom the reason why you divorced Father is because you were in pain seeing me stuck in the cage weren't you?" Athrun whispered. "You wanted me to have normal life."

**_"Remember Athrun I did this because I love you."_** Athrun's Mom told him with a sad tone.

The navy blue haired lad grips his hand. "Don't worry Mom. I won't get easily capture by him. I thank you for bringing me out." He whispered.

* * *

It was Monday in the afternoon of DESTINY Academy, Cagalli's class takes their Math class. The blonde haired girl is resting her hand while she concentrates on listening her Math teacher's lecture yet she seems really sleepy as her eyelids keep on closing and open. She also almost falls asleep luckily the bell rings signaling their fifth period has ended, 

"Are you okay Cagalli you never been like this during class." Said Lacus with worried tone.

"I'm fine, Lacus." Cagalli sighed almost acting like a drunkard lady. "You don't have to be worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I can see you're flushing." Kira stated out with a matter-of-fact tone. "You really need to see the nurse."

As Kira keeps on talking his twin sister he notices Cagalli wasn't there anymore as he turns his attention to his girlfriend. Lacus just smiles nervously at her boyfriend while looking at the sliding door probably that's where the blonde haired girl had gone off. The brunette haired lad feels his spirit floating away from his body then again his girlfriend somehow got it back in time. Away from them Yzak was walking his way to his next class yet he felt his hand was trembling.

"Puh! Why should I care to that woman. I'm not really interested to her." Yzak mumbled angrily.

"Yzak! I've been calling you three times why aren't you answering me?" Nicol called him.

"I am listening about your piano and your interest to a certaingirl." Replied the hot-tempered lad with hint of irritated tone. "You've been telling me for that quite long and isn't but the time for you to make a move?"

Nicol blushes then fidgets his forefingers. "Well… I don't know how to make a move to the girl I like." He confessed. "You think Dearka would—"

"Forget Dearka." He interrupts his friend's sentence. "He won't be any good help and I figure he would say stupid things."

"Err… I guess you're right maybe Kira knows." Chirped the green haired lad. "I bet his advises are better."

Yzak snorts and continues walking his way to Science Class fast as Nicol follows him quickly. The green haired lad notices his friend's gaze was somewhat far off another world as he grins secretly. Auel was walking behind the two friends but he was far from them. His angry gaze was focusing on Nicol yet for somehow he feels a little sad.

"I guess I have to give up on Meyrin." Auel whispered sadly. "Meyrin I'm sure you will have a good boyfriend like Nicol."

* * *

Outside of the school building, Shinn was eagerly waiting under the tree with his arms crosses against his chest. He was wearing in his PE a uniform, shirt sleeve white shirt and blue short that reaches three inches below his knees. He was watching his male classmates running in the course of track and field with Stellar who was sitting next to him.

"You're really quiet today, Stellar. Something bothering you?" Shinn asked her

"Not really it's just that you reminded me of someone I knew back there." Replied the magenta-eyed girl. "I know its sounds weird."

"No what you said can be true. When you first met the person you felt like you knew him or her before but you've forgotten." He said. "I think it's normal what others thought."

Stellar looked at the messy-raven haired lad with a surprising look. "You mean it happened to you too, Shinn?" she gasped.

Shinn stared at the magenta-eyed girl who was now staring at him with stars shinning in her eyes and he nods his head. He had never seen or expects Stellar would show interests about his words yet this was probably the second time he sees a girl showing it. Then he secretly reaches his hand to his pocket.

"Umm… Stellar… Have you ever…" stammered the messy-raven haired lad. "Got a—"

"What is it?" wondered the magenta-eyed girl.

"Come on man! Ask her if she knows it." Shinn whispered softly. "Do you know—"

"There you are, Stellar. The teacher was looking for you!" exclaimed one of their female classmates.

"I better go." Said Stellar.

Stellar waved at Shinn then she goes ad join with her female classmates. The messy-raven haired lad just froze shockingly while watches her go. He felt his heart and spirit were losing while his hand stays stiff in his pocket then he slumps his body on the ground like he got knock out of dead. Not so far away from him, Meyrin was watching at him again while she raise her fist in the air.

"That was a close one. Still I better keep my eyes on them more. Stellar shouldn't be with Shinn." Meyrin whispered. "I can't believe he would reach in this stage that soon."

Back in the school building, Athrun noticed Cagalli doesn't look good as he could see her drowsy face almost going to hit the book or her desk also she was flustered red. The blonde haired girl tries her best to keep her eyes open but then she suddenly fell off from her chair. Luckily the navy blue haired lad caught her in time before her body hits the ground, he places his hand over her forehead.

**"SIR CAGALLI COLLAPSE!"** their classmates exclaimed.

"Is she okay?" the teacher asked.

"She has high fever." Athrun replied. "I'm taking her to the clinic."

"Ah sure please do that." The teacher replied.

Athrun carries the unconscious blonde haired girl in bridal style causing his female classmates feel jealousy to the lucky girl. They were all envy to Cagalli for having their ideal boy's attention. As the navy blue haired lad heads his way to the clinic he could feels the famous mangaka's heavy breathing and the hot temperature from her forehead. This made him even more worried as he quickly ran as fast to his destination. As he entered the room, he saw no school nurse was there so he puts Cagalli at some untaken bed.

"CRAP! What should I do next?" Athrun panicked. "I have to do something but what?"

"My, what do we have here?"

The navy blue haired lad suddenly stops panicking then he turned around and saw the school nurse. He was saved as he seems to be hearing the **'alleluia' **song. The nurse stares at Athrun with a large sweat-drop rolling above her head. He told his story about Cagalli's sudden collapse and her high fever then she took a medicine from her desk.

"She should take this pill after breakfast, lunch and dinner." She instructed Athrun as she gave the pill to him. "She'll take it after lunch."

"Thank you nurse." He thanked her,

The nurse giggles softly while placing her hand over her mouth. "You seem really care of your cute girlfriend." She said. "She is really lucky to have such a kind boyfriend like you."

He blushed madly at the nurse's comment. Before he could say another word he was interrupted by Kira as he opens the sliding door. The twin lad rushed to Cagalli's side with worried and concern look yet also with panicking. Then Shiho and Lacus appeared too and followed behind the brunette haired lad.

"Relax guys, Cagalli has a high fever. She only needs good rest and take medicine." Athrun told them.

"But how on earth did she get sick?" Lacus pointed out.

Shiho looks at the navy blue haired lad with suspicious look. "Tell us the truth. Something did happen when you two went out yesterday." She demanded.

"Errrmmm… well… I…" stammered the navy blue haired lad. "Wait how did you know Cagalli and I went out, Shiho?"

"We told her." Chorused Kira and Lacus together.

"So what happened?" Shiho asked again.

"…We both fell in the pier… happy?" replied Athrun

Shiho, Lacus, and Kira stares at Athrun still suspicious at his answer even the school nurse is getting interest of the handsome lad's relationship to Cagalli. The navy blue haired lad saw their expression then he shouts at them 'stop-glaring-at-me-like-that-it's-the-truth' expression.

"Things can't be help after all…" he muttered.

* * *

In the dark place again of some mansion, the mysterious middle-aged man is still sitting in his seat still waiting impatiently for the report to come. He turns his attention to a picture frame with a photo inside. There was a young woman with navy blue hair carrying a young five-year-old boy, with the same hair color and pairs of emerald green eyes, in her arms. On the other photo contains two boys with the same eyes color, one from the first photo but next to him looks five years older than the young one. But the older boy has blonde hair yet he shared the same eyes. 

"My son and nephew…" the man muttered softly while looking at the picture. "Why don't you understand?"

The middle-aged man closes his eyes as he recalls the events that were taken years ago when he met the two young boys in a same room. Two boys shared the same expression of unhappy and they were glaring at him full of rage and hatred. The young boy with navy blue haired steps out and faces him.

**"FATHER HOW LONG YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP US IN THIS CAGE?"** yelled the young navy blue haired boy angrily. **"WE'RE SICK AND TIRED IN THIS PLACE!"**

"You and your cousin shall remain here until you become adults." Replied the man calmly. "I'm doing this for your sake so you will be like me in the future."

"Like you _**MY FOOT**_! You're doing it for your greediness, Uncle. You don't care about us!" yelled the blonde haired boy.

"If that is the case… you two shall be sent to**_ that room_**." He declared with monotone. "That should help you become mature."

Two young boys froze in fright and shaken in fear. They were about to run and hide but then few men in black appeared out of nowhere and carried them out of their room. Two boys squirm and struggles for free although their strength were no match to the older people yet they also scream and yell _'let-go-of-me'_ or _'I-don't-want-go-to-that-place-again'_. The middle aged man stared at the two kids still has his stern look. Then he opens his eyes after recalling the unhappy memories.

_"I'm going to find you two and make sure you won't escape again."_ He thought.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Ehehe… the old man is planning something else to achieve. I want to announce that I have new drawings from **_Shoujo Manga_** or **_IYGU_**'s **_HOPE_**already updated in my DevianArt. If you have free time look at it also I might update other drawings rom otehr fic I read.

I'd like to thank again to the FF reviewers:

**PINKSISA, Shadow-Naka, IYGU, animeboy-12, ovp, Faerie Princess of Doom, cagalli20, AsukA05, Feminist1991, ANONYMOUS-gsd, CaptKuchiki, dark.retreat, SacredBlade, Cari-Akira, nugrahadi, Freyris, Hikaru Loves Lantis, and Hikaru-1989**


	19. Volume Nineteen

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** So it looks like things were progressive after all... And I'm really happy. Right now I'm writing a new one it's a different story still I'm trying to make something err.. never mind. Please read...

**Volume Nineteen**

Shinn sits above the strong tree branch watching at the beautiful view from above to below. His mind seems to be clouded as he didn't noticed that there's someone below calling out of his name over and over again. The messy-raven haired lad finally snaps out after the person volume up its voice higher. He looks down and saw Rey with calm look. He carefully goes down from the tree and faces his cousin.

"What now this time, Cousin? You're supposed to meet your girlfriend." Shinn told him with sarcastic tone. "Or were you flirting with some other girls?"

Rey whacked his little cousin's head really hard with a large vein on his head. "Of course not, Shinn, I only love Luna." He yelled at him angrily. "Anyway there is a main reason why I'm here."

"Go on Rey." Winced the messy-raven haired lad as he rubs his head at the spot where his cousin hits him.

"We're going to meet them." He said. "You know who them I'm talking about."

Shinn stares at his older cousin with expresionless as Rey stares at him with serious look. "Ah... I know." he said.

**

* * *

**

In Akihabara where people mostly go there and buy electronic appliances and manga, Auel walks around the place and visits one place to another place. He never stops and goes in as he only stood there and looks at the display window whenever or whatever catches his eyes. All he could do is think about Meyrin. He is still depressed and discourage after he hears Nicol's conversation with Yzak weeks ago.

_"I can't win against Nicol... He's a perfect match for Meyrin still I'm sad."_ whispered the light blue haired lad sadly.

"Auel? What are you doing here?" Nicol's voiceasks him.

"Oh God... Now I'm hearing voices... I muct be insane." he jolted scaredly.

"Actually... You're not hearing things, Auel..." Nicol's voice continue, "In fact I'm right behind you."

The light blue haired lad turns around the he gasped as he saw Nicol with a smile. "**YOU? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"** he screamed while pointing at the green haired lad.

"You know it's impolite pointing at other people." Nicol lectured him. "I could tell something is bothering you. A small talk would be nice. Of course not in this place."

The light blue haired lad stares at his smiling face rival with uncomfortable look. He only glares at him yet Nicol stays calm as usual as if he didn't saw Auel's nasty glare. Then again the light blue haired lad has no choice but to follow him until they reach in some unvacant building a perfect place where no one would interfere their private talk.

"So what do you want to talk about, Auel?" Nicol asks him still with calm voice.

**"STOP ACTING SO COOL, NICOL! I REALLY DESPISE YOU MORE!"** the light blue haired lad suddenly screams at him with all his might.

"Me and Meyrin, you say?" repeated the green haired lad softly looking surprise.

Auel continues to glare at him then he grabs Nicol's shirt. "Don't pretend that I didnt know. I saw how you were so attached her I mean you were always so close to her." he yelled at him.

Nicol stares at the light blue haired lad looking really surprise then he suddenly laughs really loud, which surprise and confuses Auel. Later one the green haired lad continues laughing then Auel release his grip and stares the laughing lad with a weird look.he thoughthis arch rival was getting really inasaneas Nicol continues to laugh until his stomach aches him.

"So that's what all about you were giving me those glares because Meyrin pays attention to me and you were jealous?" Nicol laughs.

The light blue haired lad blinks his eyes confusely while staring at Nicol who was now half laughing. "You mean you weren't interested on Meryin at all?" Auel gasped.

"Actually I did before but she rejected me… so we stayed friends." He replied as he stopped laughing. "Right now I don't feel the same way like before."

Auel carefully watches Nicol's expression. First he sees the green haired lad shows his affections for Meyrin then minutes later he could see clearly that Nicol shows his affections as a friend notthing else. The light blue haired lad could not say or feel if he feels happy that the green haired lad has rejected from Meyrin. Then again... he suddenly felt scared of rejection from the girl he really loves. A depression and discourage emerges in him.

"But you know, I'm sure she will like you back." He smiled at Auel. "I've never seen her so close with you so I guess you may have a chance."

"What do you mean by that, Nicol?" Auel gasped while his face blush.

"I know you like her and you can't deny me. I could see you have feelings for her." said the green haired lad with a smile. "It was really obvious how you hated me whenever I'm with her."

**"STUPID!"** Auel yells at him.

* * *

Away from Auel and Nicol, Meyrin and Lunamaria were having a sibling hangout somewhere not so far away from Akihabara. The younger Hawke sister is having much fun as she keeps on finding things and drags her sister to one place and another. The older Hawke tries her best to smile for her little sister although it shows slight of sadness, which Meyrin notices it immediately. 

"Why you're sad, Oneesama? It's not a good sign when sisters were having fun." Meyrin pouted.

"I'm not sad, Meyrin." Lunamaria replied still has sadness.

"… You're still thinking that Za Burrel guy, isn't it?" she hissed. "Why you're always thinking of that jerk than me!"

**"DON'T CALL MY REY _'JERK'_, MEYRIN! ALSO THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M THINKING!"** exclaimed the older Hawke sister.

**"SHUT UP, LIAR! I HATE YOUR BOYFRIEND AND MOST OF ALL SHINN!"** shouted out the younger Hawke sister.

Before Meyrin could even say another insult to her older sister, Lunamaria tries her best to cool down her temper although she didn't succeed as he raises her hand ready to slap her sister's face. But then something have prevented her from doing it, she turns around and saw Rey holding her hand with a sad expression. Lunamaria felt guilt to her actions as she puts her hand down then Shinn appears behind the older long blonde haired guy.

"Did I hear it right? You hate most is me and my cousin?" Shinn asked.

"Do I have to tell you? Plus why are you two here?" Meyrin hissed at Shinn angrily. "Wait did you planned meeting these jerks, Oneesama?"

**"STOP YELLING YOUR SISTER LIKE THAT, MEYRIN!" **Rey yelled the younger Hawke sister.

Shinn stops Rey from yelling at her. "Tell me why you're angry at us? What errors have we done?" asked the messy-raven haired lad.

**"You don't know? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK ONESAMA! HER FEELINGS!"** she continues screaming at them**. "BECAUSE OF YOU TWO SHE COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN MY PRESENCE ALSO SHE SPENDS HER TIME TO REY! IT'S SO ANNOYING! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, SHINN! IF YOU DIDN'T INTRODUCE YOUR COUSIN SHE—"**

**'SLAAAAPPP!'**

A loud slap was heard clearly, Shinn and Rey were staring surprising at the scene that they're seeing. Meyrin was completely shock as she held her swollen cheek from the left while she looks at her older sister. Lunamaria had her head down as she keeps her short magenta hair cover her purple eyes. She was also crying as they could see her tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Will you stop this immature act and blame their faults, Meyrin? Who gives you the right to act like God and order? No you're acting for your own selfishness." Lunamaria spatted out harsh words. "Do you think I'd be happy following what you want? Think again. Not all things can remain forever. There are many things that needs to be change."

"I know that, Oneesama still I don't want my only sister to forget about me." Complained the younger Hawke as few tears were coming out of her eyes. "I don't want Oneesama be like Mom and Dad after they've left us to space and forgot about us."

"I thought they get to see their parents once a month?" Shinn asked his cousin.

"They did although they were too busy working and forgotten Meyrin's existence." Rey explained to him. "She was so sad so Luna tried her best to put her full attention to her. That's why they have a special bond between sisters. Meyrin always look up on Luna all the time. She was her only strength to live."

"I see…" whispered the messy-rave haired lad.

"Still I don't think it's the end our sister relationship. We still have plenty of time." Said the older Hawke sister, "I know I haven't spend time with you for the past months so let us begin again. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Lunamaria looks up to her sister then she flashes out her best smile yet she was still crying from the inside. Meyrin looks at her realizing all the mistakes that she had believed in. first she thought she could get everything back to her yet all she did was her selfishness all the time. She burst out crying then a heavy rain starts to pour out from the sky and showered them. The four of them didn't move for shelter as they stood there. Later on Shinn nears the crying girl and puts his jacket over her.

"Look Meyrin I'm really sorry from the past but like Luna said not all things can remain the same way." He told her. "My little sister and I were like that too before..."

"Liar you don't know how it feels." Hissed the young Hawke.

"Shinn isn't lying he has a sister..." Rey said.

"Oneesama you knew?" she asks her.

The older Hawke sister reply with a slow nod still has her tears continues running down from her eyes. Meyrin stares at her with shock then she fall into her knees and starts crying with all her might. Lunamaria kneels down before her little sister then she hugs her as she stroke Meyrin's hair. Shinn and Rey watched the two sisters with relief sigh.

"I guess problem finally solve isn't?" Shinn said.

Rey nods his head in agreement. "Agree… then again." Replied the cool long blonde haired guy, "You never told me you have a girlfriend."

The messy-raven haired lad glared at his cousin. **"WHO SAID I HAVE ONE, IDIOT COUSIN!"** he yelled at him. **"I HAVEN'T MADE A SINGLE MOVE TO ANY GIRLS!"**

"That means you're still a virgin." Rey teased yet Shinn heard him.

**"THAT'S INSULTING!"** he continues to scream. **"WHAT ABOUT YOU? HAVE YOU SE—"**

Then again Shinn was completely cut of by Rey as the older guy threw him a can out of nowhere. "No I didn't." he replied. "Plus Luna is still a high school."

**

* * *

**

"Get you butts over here and check it out guys!" Cagalli exclaimed with excited tone.

The famous mangaka was at some nearby arcade at some mall with her twin brother, Lacus, Athrun, Yzak, Shiho and Heine. They're all having a group hangout made by the girls' idea. It was supposed to be their only hangout yet Heine appeared out all the sudden then Shiho invites him causing the silver haired lad to glare at the older guy. The navy blue haired lad watches Cagalli from every movement, which his cousin saw it.

"I see you have a thing on that blonde girl." Heine smirked. "You really have a good taste."

"Shut up, cousin. What about you I know you like Shiho." Athrun threatened him. "I'm right am I?"

Heine blushes slightly at his cousin's words. "Yeah I like her a lot also I've been giving my attention and courting her." He smirked again. "That will show my love for her."

"You're really lucky that you know how to court a girl you like. While I don't know any ideas." Sighed the navy blue haired lad.

"Wanna give you some tips, Cousin?" he asked him as his emerald-green eyes start to flash like a maniac.

"Hell no…" Athrun replied. "I bet your advices are pervert."

"Did you mention my sister's name?" hissed the twin lad.

Athrun ad Heine suddenly startled when they heard Kira's angry voice out of nowhere. The navy blue haired lad felt scared as he also feels his body trembling in fear. As the college guy, he had never felt scared before but this is the first time. Two cousins gulped and turned their heads together to the direction where they heard the brunette haired lad's voice. To their fear, they see Kira cracking his knuckles also flames bursting around his body.

"Oh boy this is what I expect to happen." Whimpered the navy blue haired lad.

"I've never been scared before but looking at Kira's glare really scares me." Whispered the college guy.

Kira was glaring at them dangerously then a bit by bit he wasn't angry at them. "Just kidding, Athrun. I won't kill you for liking my dear sister." Joked the twin lad.

_"Whew and I thought we're gonna be a goner…"_ Heine muttered. _"Yet I never thought this guy would be that over protective brother."_

"Instead my friend I'm letting you court Cagalli." Kira smiled.

"Oh great now Kira is— wait you really mean it?" Athrun gasped surprisingly

The twin lad nods his head as he flash another smile. "You betcha, pal. You've been so loyal to my sister." He told him. "You're the right guy for her. Still you're not allowing to do nasty things if you know what I mean."

Kira shot his pal his best glare '_if-you-do-that-then-I-will-show-you-no-mercy-for-real'_ look. Athrun felt his body shrinking as he still feels the twin lad's over protective mode. Even Heine too could feel it yet he can't help feeling bad for his cousin. Then he turns away to Shiho.

"You really score high you know Shiho.' Heine compliment at her skill.

"Thanks I've been playing video games ages and I've never grown tired playing of it." She smirked proudly. "Wanna try battle with me?"

"Sure." He smiled.

**"HOLD IT!"** Yzak halted them. "How about a competition between us, Heine? I've been eager to know your strength. Also it's a good opportunity."

The blonde haired guy stares at the platinum-silver haired lad with determine look calmly then he accepts his challenge before Shiho could even say a word. Two boys glares at each other's eyes as the game begin they focus their eyes to it and start shooting. Lacus, Cagalli, Kira and Athrun had their attention of Yzak and Heine's battle then they began cheering them both. The competitive boys continue playing until they reach the final stage. They continue playing until Heine lost.

"Hah! I won fair 'n square, Heine!" exclaimed the platinum-silver haired lad. "So what can you say now?"

"**WOW HEINE!** You were incredible than I thought!" Shiho praises him.

"Thanks Shiho yet I lost." Replied the college guy, "After all Yzak won."

Shiho just shook her head and continues looking at Heine with admiring and sparkling eyes. Then again she also keeps on complimenting how cool the college guy did also ignoring Yzak. The platinum-silver haired lad grips his hands while staring envy at the girl's attention to Heine. He was angry yet he didn't show his emotion. Then again Cagalli, Lacus and Kira notice the hot-tempered lad's face easily.

"I'm heading home. I just remember I have business with my Mom." Yzak informs them with uncaring tone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Already? Can't you just go home later on?" Lacus asks him.

"Lacus isright." Shiho agrees.

The platinum-silver haired lad sighs softly then he flashes a smile, a genuine smile. "Sorry but I really have to go or my Mom would kill me if I'm late. See you."

Yzak starts to walk away from his friends and his only rival while waving at him. Shiho watches him go then her mind recalls when the platinum-silver haired lad flashes his genuine smile for the first time. Seeing his true smile makes her heart beat faster and blushes at the same time.

"Why am I feeling like this?" wondered the long copper brown haired girl.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi: **Meyrin's problem finally reveals and solve... Right now I'm really getting soexcited to go the anime convention called** National Cosplay Competition** or **NCC** for short with my friends. It's in the Philippines incase your wondering where it is.

Again I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**cagalli20, Feminist1991, Cari-Akira, Faerie Princess of Doom, dark.retreat, SacredBlade, PINKSISA, Freyris, SolidDreamer, ovp, Sakubo, ANONYMOUS-gsd, CaptKuchiki, Hikaru Loves Lantis and IYGU.**


	20. Volume Twenty

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Another day plus another chapter… I know I did made Flay appeared from the previous chapters… So now I'm making her appear again. Also I want to apologize why I didn't update this chapter writer's block. T-T

**Volume Twenty**

Stellar sits in her proper seat reading her new manga of _'Fall In Love Like Comic Book'_ while her chin resting under her head. The scene of the page shows the main hero comforts the main heroine's weakness. The magenta-eyed girl really loves the romantic scene until an unexpected memory starts to appear in her mind. A memory shows her childhood version was giving a beautiful shell to a boy. She surprised at the sudden memory and it also confuses her then she notices Meyrin stands next to her.

"Good morning, Meyrin. You look different today." The magenta-eyed girl greeted her.

"Erm… do I?" she wondered, "I guess I've done enough."

"What's wrong with you? You don't seem to be yourself today." Stellar points out.

"Is that so…" Meyrin whispered. "Ne My Oneesama wants to invite you after school. I'm also inviting Shinn."

"Sure." Smiled the magenta-eyed girl. "Umm... I thought you hate Shinn?"

The young Hawke thought a while then she flashes a smile. "I did hate Shinn from the past but I was wrong for blaming the fault to his." She explained. "I want to make up for him. That's why I'm inviting him once more."

The beautiful magenta-eyed girl watches her friend's honest and sad expression she had ever seen. But not just Meyrin's face also her purple eyes tell it too. It surprises for Stellar as she recalls the times when Meyrin tries getting her attention away from Shinn. But it doesn't matter anymore she's more happy to see no problem.

"Stellar when you find someone right for you will you tell me right away?" Meyrin asked her. "Not just I'm going to judge him I want to meet him."

"Sure I'd love to." Stellar replied. "You're the best friend I ever had. Thanks a lot."

Meyrin smiles at her best friend then she holds her hands. "No I should thank you. You're the one who helped me and stay friends with me. I should be grateful." She told her truthfully.

Meyrin continue smiling to her female friend still holding her hands. Stellar smiles at her back until she notices the young girl cries silently as hot steaming tears were coming out of her eyes and lands to her hand. Then she hugs her friend trying to soothe herself. Shinn watches the young Hawke sister with a relief smile then he turns his attention to the magenta-eyed girl. From his palm he was holding a small bottle.

"Stellar…" he whispered.

* * *

Yzak was at the school's rooftop alone watching at the beautiful view that he could ever find. His cobalt blue eyes were gluing at one certain person talking to her friend was Shiho. He hasn't move his eyes away from her ever since he got there first. The usual frown expression hasn't shown it for a while instead he shows great expression of sadness.

**"DARN IT WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY!"** Yzak cursed out madly. "If only that Heine bastard didn't…** GAH! I HATE THAT GUY SO MUCH AS I COULD EVEN STRANGLE HIM!"**

"So I was right you do have a crush on Shiho Hahnenfuss." Chirped a cheerful voice.

The platinum-silver haired lad jolted out when he heard the sudden voice from nowhere. He turns around with his best annoyed look causing that person to sacred. The person was Nicol as he got stiff looking at Yzak's cobalt blue eyes and it made him to shiver. The green haired lad was about to expect the hot-tempered lad to shout at him but then Yzak didn't do the usual as he calms down automatically. This surprise Nicol yet looks happy.

"So I'm right that you like Shiho right?" Nicol asks him. "Come on admit it. I bet it has to do with Athrun's cousin."

Yzak glares at him fiercely. "If you ever mention his name again I'm going to kill you for sure!" he threatens him. "…Never mind. What do you want from me this time, Nicol?"

"Fufufufu… I thought I should show you the picture of the girl that I adore most." Laughed the green haired lad.

"That's nice… you finally—" gasped the platinum silver haired lad. **"YOU HAVE SOMEONE IN MIND? SINCE WHEN?"**

"I knew you would say that, Yzak. Here's her picture." He said. "Isn't she cute?"

Nicol took out a small photo from his pocket and gave it to the platinum-silver haired lad. Yzak looks at it curiously. He can see two girls in the photo the girl with short red hair and pairs of brown eyes with innocent and kind look and the other one is a young girl who looks twelve years old. The young girl has long copper brown hair and her eyes are ruby red. Her hair color reminds him of Shiho yet her eyes looks familair.

"I hate to ask you but is this girl with copper brown hair you like?" Yzak asked him. "She seems really young."

**"NOT THAT ONE!"** Nicol screams. "The other one next to her."

"Oh... Then who's this one with ruby red eyes?" he asked him again while pointing at the photo.

"Oh the young one… she's Shinn's little sister her name is Mayu Asuka." He chirped happily.

**"WHATTHAT GIRL IN THIS PHOTO ISSHINN'S LITTLE SISTER! HE NEVER TELLS ME ABOUT THAT!"**screamed the platinum-silver haired lad.

"Oh boy here it comes…" he whispers.

* * *

Outside of DESTINY Academy, a girl with red hair was standing in the front gate of the school. The red haired girl is observing the building and its surrounding as if there are some changes when she last saw i. then she entered it and heads to the Kindergarten to Elementary section, which is not so far from the high school section. She seems really sad when she looks around then she turns her attention to the other building.

"There is one thing that I must do…" she whispered sadly.

Athrun was tiptoeing outside of the classroom while carrying few notebooks in his left arm. A small sweat flows from his head as if he was hiding from something as he takes few steps forward. He could see Cagalli sits in her desk writing something or probably doing her draft again of her manga as usual as he could see she was using the manga pen tools. A large grin appears in his lips as he plans to surprise the busy blonde haired girl.

"I know you're there, Athrun so don't even try doing it." Cagalli told him with demanding tone.

"Sighs… How did you know I'm here?" Athrun pouted as he sits next to her. "Oh I can see you're making a new chapter of your manga."

"I love manga and it's also part of my life." She said. "So what do you want this time?"

"Oh right I have a question about you manga _**'Promises'** _that girl with red hair called Farell was she based from someone you knew?" he asked her,

The famous mangaka stops working in her draft and stares at the handsome lad. "Yes she was from someone we knew… She's the only one whom Lacus feared most." She explained to him. "Why are you interested to know? You're only interested on reading Shounen manga."

"That's true but it's just that your manga was based from Kira and Lacus's relationship. I just want to know." The handsome lad smiles, "So where is this girl now?"

"Right now… she's in space. Lacus and Kira were really happy having her gone." Cagalli added with a smile but then her smile faded into deep concern. "Still they're worrying of her revenge. She'll do anything to get my brother."

_**"So she's really a dangerous one…"**_ he thought.

Before the blonde haired girl could even say another word, she suddenly hears few footsteps coming to their classroom. She quickly packs away her drafts, screen toners, screen toner and her pens back to her bag then she takes out her notebook and began to write and acts normal as if she didn't do other works, which Athrun stares at her weirdly. Then they saw Lunamaria enters their classroom as she searches for someone.

"Excuse me does anyone seen Shinn Asuka?" Lunamaria asks them.

"Sorry but we've never seen him. Why not try on the third floor." Athrun suggested.

"Thanks." She thanked them then she left.

The handsome lad sighs softly then he looks back at the blonde haired girl. "Anyway don't you think it's time we have to tell them the truth?" questioned the handsome lad. "To Kira, Lacus and Shiho?"

"No… It's not the right time." Cagalli replied.

"You can't hide the truth longer. What if your brother asks you about your manga so as those two? They will know soon." He pointed out. "They're gonna notice your story were getting realistic."

Cagalli stops writing as she thought what the navy blue haired lad said, "I guess you do have a point. It's time we should tell them that you already knew my secret." She said. "But whom should I start with?"

"How 'bout telling them all three that shouldn't be hard." He concluded.

"Why didn't I even think about it, you're great." She smiles at him.

The famous mangaka continues smiling at Athrun as he stares at her beautiful smile. He admired that kind of look so much than the other girls he had met. Her golden orbs were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. Looking at it made him feel much ease. A minute later, he places his right hand to Cagalli's blonde hair and strokes it gently. Golden orbs and emerald-green eyed meet as it brings them to another world until the silence breaks away when they heard footsteps coming. They position themselves normal as if nothing happens.

**

* * *

**

Lacus and Kira were having Music class together, they were having a music presentation that their teacher had assigned them. Some of their classmates have performed by pair, trio or in groups with music instruments and the song that they've made or chosen. Then it was the couples' turn, the brunette haired lad starts playing the keyboard as the pink haired goddess starts to sing.

_**konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta**_

_**anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no you ni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku**_

_**itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope**_

_**umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku **_

_**itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitori zutsu  
mitsukete yuku basho dakara**_

_**ima wa tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope**_

The whole class even their music teacher was astonished hearing the beautiful voice that Lacus has sang. Not just the song but also Kira's playing on the keyboard went on beautifully and smoothly as well. The girls were a bit jealous of her voice yet they still admire it so much as they continue listening to it. Then in the middle of the performance, someone was watching at her show as its eyes were focusing on the two couples. The pink haired goddess suddenly felt the same reaction she looks around but she found nothing.

**-Minute later**

Class has finally ended and it's their lunch break once more the students rushes off to get in the line or seats earlier or get to the rooftop. Athrun and Cagalli meet up with Kira, Lacus and Shiho in the nearby shoe locker and they head to their usual spot(the tree). As they were heading their way there, Kira and Lacus suddenly froze and stares in fright while Shiho and Cagalli gasped when they saw a person standing in their way but to Athrun he was confuse yet he could tell something is not good. They turn direction to where the couples were looking at. There stood a red haired girl tied her hair half-way with light purple eyes and she was wearing a light pink dress and pair of sandals.

"Hello…" she greets them with meek voice. "It's been a while…"

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE, WITCH! CAN'T YOU SEE KIRA LOVES LACUS MORE THAN YOU!"** Shiho screams at her.

"Is she the one? The one Farell?" Athrun whispered to Cagalli.

"Yes… she's Flay Allster, the spoiled brat and good for nothing witch who tried to steal my brother my Lacus." The famous mangaka nods her head. "Now she comes back to do more of her evil works."

"I'm not here because I want Kira to be mine!" Flay screamed at them with a guilt look. "That's not my reason."

Shiho's angry look dies out when she saw Flay's sad look. She thought the read haired girl was probably faking out but to her surprise she was really serious to her words even for Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun. The famous mangaka still focus trying not to fall another trick of the witch. Lacus looks at the red haired girl after the shock.

"Are you telling us the truth, Allster?" Lacus asked her rival.

Flay nods her head while few tears were coming out of her eyes. "I came to apologize all those nasty tricks that I've done to you." She told them yet she still didn't notice Athrun. "I know I've done many terrible things and I regretted it!"

Kira seems to be buying Flay's story. "If it's okay for you to answer this question, what made you changed and realized your mistakes?" he questioned her.

"Right… after I've arrived in space, I met this guy Sai Argale. He opened my eyes when we became friends." She explained. "Months passed I decided coming here to apologize of my mistakes… I'M REALLY SORRY!"

Flay bows apologetic to Kira, Lacus, Cagalli and Shiho. They were all surprise to the red haired girl's changes yet they still know that she is still a twisted and evil spoiled brat witch ever since they were in elementary then again they didn't expect this to happen. The pink haired goddess observes the witch's suspicious behaviors but she didn't detect any of it. The brunette haired lad puts his hand to his girlfriend telling her that it's okay.

"Will you forgive me?" Flay asked him. "I know how horrible I am from the past that's why I'm asking for your forgiveness."

"It's okay now, Flay. We forgive you." Said Lacus. "Even Kira forgives you too."

"Errmm… I'm not the type of person who forgives some witches." Shiho snorted.

Cagalli nods in agreement at the great designer. "I still can't forgive that girl too." She points out.

"Hey the girl had traveled all the way and she's here to apologize to you." Athrun told her. "Give her another chance."

Cagalli shoots him a fierce glare but Athrun wasn't affect to it. They continue looking at each other's eyes until the famous mangaka gives up as she can't possibly win against him. She scratches her head then she faces Flay who was looking at them and she flashes her sincere smile. Shiho follows up making the red haired girl cries silently feeling happy.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she thanked them while bowing gratefully at the same time.

"You could stop bowing and thanking, Allster." Shiho advise her.

"Is it okay?" Cagalli wondered worriedly. "Maybe she'll turn back evil again."

Athrun notices the famous mangaka's expression then he places his hand over her head like a dog. "Stop worrying Cagalli. Even bad people changes into good after they realize their mistakes." He told her.

"Hmp… If that what you say then I believe you." She said.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Kind of crappy but this is a world of manga ne? I'd like to announce that next week I won't update the next chapter since I have an exam to prepare and take... So I won't be able to write the next chapter until my exam are over...

I'd like to thank again to the FF reviewers:

**ovp, PINKSISA, cagalli20, IYGU, Xx.Eternal Rain.xX, anime-boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, Cari-Akira, Hikaru Loves Lantis, SacredBlade, ANONYMOUS-gsd, dark.retreat, AsukA05, eternityforever and ceruleanmisty.**


	21. Volume TwentyOne

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** I'm really getting tired these days since there's so many tasks, homeworks and projects that makes me lose the opportunity to continue writing this chapter but hey at least I make it. Here it is.

**Volume Twenty One**

In some hotel, Flay stands behind the curtains while she is looking at the beautiful view of the city. She has a sad smile pasting in her lips. Then a phone rings out of the blue and she answers it.

"Hello?... Sai, why did you call?... Yeah I met them and apologize." she said. "I figure Shiho won't forgive me. Still I said sorry to them and that what matters me... Yes I love you Sai."

Fllay turns off the phone and continue looking at the view again still with a smile on her face. "Sai you are the only guy that I truly love and I won't act the same way like I did from the past." she mutters softly.

* * *

Shinn takes a peak from the window of his class, below of it he could see Stellar was talking with Lunamaria happily and laughing. He seems really curious to the girls' conversation although he could not hear or open the window since his teacher would get really mad if he do that. Plus he could not hear their conversation from that far it would be impossible. He sighs sadly then he looks back at the blackboard. 

_"I have to show this shell to Stellar. I'm sure she would recognize it then she's the girl from my past."_ Shinn thought.

"Mr. Asuka do you mind answering this question on board?" his teacher called him

"Aahh… errm… it's…" stuttered the messy-raven haired lad nervously then he notices Auel's notebook. "It's 2, 3, 6…."

"Correct. I'm glad you listen well." Sighed the teacher. "Don't slack even if you knew the answer."

The messy-raven haired lad nods his head then he sighs in relief. "Thanks for saving my butt, Auel. I owe you one." He thanked him.

"No need to thank me. And you don't owe me anything." Auel told him. "You should pay more attention than what you're watching or looking at."

The messy-raven haired lad snorts softly then he goes back taking down notes as Auel also goes back listening to the teacher's lecture. A minute later, Shinn secretly places his hand to his side pocket reaching the small bottle with the beautiful shell inside of it as he thought Stellar and the mysterious girl from his childhood at the same time. A small recollection from his past seven years ago when he saved the girl from almost drowning in far away water of the beach. He remembers well after he saved her the young girl cries.

"You're safe now you shouldn't cry." Young Shinn told her.

"Still… I was scared of death." Sniffed the young girl. "I still can't calm down."

Shinn sighs softly while he looks at the poor girl then he places his hands over her clasp hands and continues looking at her. "Don't worry… you won't die. I'll stay by your side and protect you." He oathe her. "So stop crying now."

The young girl looks up to the messy-raven haired boy innocently as Shinn still holds her hands and stares at her cute magenta-eyes. The two of them spend their time playing and hanging out without knowing each other's name until it was the time for them to separate. This made the little magenta-eyed girl was so sad about this but she didn't cry in front of him instead she gave him the beautiful shell.

"Take it. We'll see each other again if you show me that shell. Okay." Chirped the beautiful magenta-eyed girl.

"Promise. I'll keep this shell and I'll find you." He said.

_"Seven years have passed I finally found you…"_ whispered the present messy-raven haired lad.

* * *

In the library of the second floor, many people— girls were crowding in some were hiding behind the books and some were just watching at the person who was sitting with another person. Which is Athrun whom the girls were watching and gawking at and the person whom he was sitting with is no other than Cagalli. 

"Those fan girls of yours won't listen to your pleas, right?" she said irritated as she holds the book.

"I've tried many times so we could concentrate our project but they were too busy gazing love struck at me." Sighed the handsome lad.

"Did you try asking the librarian?" the blonde haired girl asked then the handsome lad shook his head. "I guess there aren't any other choices now."

Athrun nods his head in agreement. "Anyway about our Social Studies project how do we present?" he said. "Any suggestion you have?"

"Hmm… how about a role play? I mean we could dress up as one of the important person in our book." Cagalli suggested thoughtfully.

"Great idea, Cagalli. Then we could summarize about their lives." Athrun added happily.

"That's even great Athrun." She exclaimed excitedly.

Cagalli and Athrun stare at each other's eyes then they start to laugh like little children forgetting there are fan girls still watching them. Kira happens to pass by as he sees the large crowds of females were gathering up. He sighs softly in worrying of his friend and twin sister. Instead of helping them he just walks away from there and heads to another direction as he found Yzak was there leaning his back against the wall with piss off expression.

"What's up, Yzak? You don't look so good from what I see." Kira greeted him.

"Shut the hell up, Kira. I'm not in a mood to talk to you." Hissed the platinum-silver haired lad.

"Ohh… is that so…" taunted the brunette haired lad. "Was it because of Heine?"

This make Yzak pisses off more hearing Heine's name as he glares at the brunette haired lad. **"SAY HIS NAME AGAIN AND I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!"** he hollered him.

Kira laughs at him after he sees the ill-tempered lad's expression, which confuses him. "So I was right you despise him." He pointed out.

"So?" demanded the ill-tempered lad irritated.

"Not just you hate him but you are also rivaling for Shiho, right?" he added.

"**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SO?"** Yzak yelled at him while blushing, which was obvious for Kira to see.

The brunette haired lad sighs softly and looks at him with a sad face. "If you really love her so much why don't you tell your feelings to her? It's better to tell her quickly before you may regret it." He advised him. "It'd be painful if you don't."

Yzak gasped at Kira's advice, he thought the twin lad was joking. Then again the platinum-silver haired lad could only see Kira's serious face before he could say anything back the brunette haired lad pats his shoulder and walks away leaving the stunned and speechless Yzak.

"_Please think carefully, Yzak. This is all I could say_." Kira thought sadly.

The brunette haired lad continues walking his way until he spotted Lacus reading the manga that his twin sister made. His girlfriend notices him as she greets him by giving a hug and a kiss— in the lips.

"You seem really hook on Cagalli's manga, Lacus." Kira said.

"Of course I am, Kira my love. Your sister writes and draws the best story. I've ever had." Lacus stated. "But you know I noticed some scenes were getting much realistic than before."

"What do you mean? It's not like my sis encounter with someone." He pointed out. "Or did she?"

Lacus stares at her stunned and confused boyfriend Kira asks her to see her copy of her manga, the brunette haired lad scans the pages of it observing the words and the scenes. Kira got surprise while he turn the pages everything were much realistic just like his girlfriend said but that's not what surprise him most. The main heroine reminds him of Cagalli while the main hero was Athrun.

"Do you think Shiho notices it too?" the brunette haired lad asked her.

"Not yet… and- Oh looks like Shiho is coming this way." Lacus alert as she saw the long copper brown haired girl was coming to their direction.

"It's a good thing I found you two." Said Shiho. "Have you—"

"We know… you noticed it too right?" the couple replied in unison. "Cagalli's manga has gotten much realistic."

The long copper brown haired girl opens her jaw widely seeing the couple answered in unison. "I see… should we ask them about this later?" she suggested.

"I agree." They replied in unison again.

"**STOP DOING IT!"** Shiho shouted at them with irritated tone.

"Sorry." they said again.

**"AAAaaarrrggghhh!"** she screamed.

Kira and Lacus laughed together while they were looking at their friend as she continues telling them to stop replying in unison. The brunette haired lad caught a glimpse of a platinum-silver haired lad hiding behind while watching at Shiho. Kira could tell that Yzak has feelings for their great fashion designer friend yet he pretended that he didn't saw him. Lacus saw her boyfriend's gazing.

"Kira you were dazing off." The pink haired goddess said while looking at him.

"It's nothing my love…" lied the twin lad. "Shouldn't you be in your next class, Shiho?"

"Oh right… thanks for reminding me." Shiho replied. "I'll see you later."

The couple nodded their head and heads to different direction to their next class that they were taking. As they walked further on, Kira turn his head behind secretly as he caught another glimpse of Yzak following behind Shiho. Then he turns his attention back to his girlfriend and saw his girlfriend caught him.

"So you also notice Yzak's attention for Shiho have you?" Lacus said.

Kira nods his head. "But you did saw Shiho's attention to Heine causing Yzak to jealous weeks ago." He pointed out.

"Yes I did saw his reaction it was too obvious that he is in love but he didn't admit it." She added.

The brunette haired lad smiles at his girlfriend. "Guess what? I gave him a helpful advice yet he still denies he loves her." Kira told her. "But I'm guessing he'll follow my words."

Lacus smiles at her boyfriend and hugs him. "Let's hope Yzak will find his courage." She said.

* * *

Class has finally ended, Auel quickly packs his books away then he dashes off quickly before Shinn has a chance to talk with him. The light blue haired lad ran through all the school halls while he passes to one sliding door to another and searches for someone he knew but every time he opens he saw no one. He was about to give up until he spots Lunamaria heading to the cafeteria. 

"LUNA! I'm glad I found you. Do you know where I can find your little sister?" Auel eagerly asked her.

"Err… Yeah I saw her heading down to the track field." Replied the older Hawke sister.

"Thanks you saved my butt!" he thanked her gratefully as he speed off.

"Err… your welcome? Man Auel is acting pretty weird today…" she muttered softly then she goes excited. "Oh well... I wonder what should I make for Rey?"

Auel run all the way until he was already out of the school building. He head to the direction where Lunamaria instructed him as he arrives there he could only see some students were packing away the basketballs and other sports related. The light blue haired lad looks around finding the person but to his disappointment he didn't saw. He hung his head in depress until he felt someone taps his shoulder. He looks up and saw that someone was actually Meyrin.

"What's up, Auel? Yu seem looking for someone." Chirped the younger Hawke happily.

"I finally found you Meyrin!" Auel exclaimed happily. "There's something I have to… tell you very important."

"Okay.. is it okay for you to tell me here?" she suggested.

The light blue haired lad shook his head. "No that won't be good. I want to talk you privately… now." He told her.

Meyrin got stunned when she saw her male face's serious expression then she nods her head. Auel gently pulls her hand and brought to some empty and spacious place where no one could ever interrupts them. The light blue haired lad continues to walk until he fins a perfect place. He quickly goes there while puling the young Hawke behind the old gym. He looks to his best friend.

_"Come on, Auel this is the biggest day you have to confront how you feel."_ He told himself.

"What is it that you want to tell me about, Auel?" she asks him curiously.

"Ermm… you know… we've been friends for quite long time right? Well you see… the light blue haired lad started to explain. "Well you see… I try to cope my feelings to you but every time when I was with you… I can't help… myself falling for you… I really love you… with all my heart. Could you go out with me?"

The younger Hawke sister stares at him stunning at her friend's confession to add more of her surprise, Auel kisses her on her forehead. They could hear each other's heart was beating really fast. The light blue haired lad felt in heaven to kiss her showing his love for her. After for few minutes, Auel pulls himself away and looks at Meyrin. She was speechless at first then she smiles at him sadly.

"I don't know what to say Auel. It's so sudden to confess." She hiccupped.

"Please Meyrin just answer me. Do you love me? That's all I want to ask." Auel pleaded her. "I want to know how you feel about me."

Meyrin continue staring at Auel's blue eyes then she looks with a small smile. "I do love you too Auel." She confessed. "But I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet not just our ages or about you being a year older than me. It's just that there are many things I have to face first. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Meyrin. I understand if that's how you wanted then I shouldn't force you." He said. "Still I will wait for you until you are ready. You don't have to say sorry."

Auel gave his female friend his best smile causing her to blush slightly after seeing it. Meyrin had never felt anything towards to other guys yet all she could do is to smile at him back using the same smile. The light blue haired lad felt much happy seeing the most valuable treasure in his life. He offers his hand to her kindly as the younger Hawke accepts it and holds her hand to him.

_"Thank you again for understanding me, Auel."_ She whispered softly

* * *

In some tree where five friends usually gather up and eat lunch together. Kira, Lacus and Shiho were the first ones coming to their favorite meeting place they started to eat their lunch until they saw Athrun and Cagalli were coming. The pink haired goddess elbows her boyfriend's stomach slightly. The brunette haired lad gets the message of his girlfriend then he took out of her manga as soon as Cagalli and Athrun sits down with them. 

"You know guys… the heroine reminds me of someone we know." Pointed out the brunette haired lad causing Cagalli to freeze.

"Huh? Why did you say that?" Lacus questioned her boyfriend using **_'what'_** tone.

"That's not all the hero reminds me of Athrun too." He added as he shot a glare on both Cagalli and Athrun.

Cagalli and Athrun were sweating in nervous as they could see Shiho was glaring at them fiercely. They look to Lacus and Kira hoping they don't share what Shiho's expression but to their disappointment their wish didn't come true. The famous mangaka looks at the handsome lad asking for his help but he has trouble look too. Then again he nods his head telling her it's time for them to tell the truth. Cagalli sighs softly as she starts telling them the whole truth. Kira, Lacus and Shiho were surprise at the story yet the brunette haired lad didn't go crazy to kill his best friend for hiding the secret.

"So that manga started when Athrun discovered your secret in previous nights. Plus this hero in here you got the idea from him too." Lacus pointed out.

"But that's not all you include some events you had experience in your story too. No wonder how your story got so realistic." Shiho added.

"Sorry if we've kept this secret so long from you. It's just that I don't know how I could tell you." Cagalli admitted.

Kira past his twin sister's head like a dog and smiles. "I forgive you, sis. I think I know why you did that but I guess I have to let him join our secret." He smiled.

"Actually Kira she doesn't has enough courage to tell you the truth." Athrun told them with a slight sweat-drop rolling above his head. "Even I don't too."

"Anyway I'm much glad we had better understanding don't you think Shiho?" smiled the pink haired goddess.

"Erm… yeah." She replied as she took a bite of her lunch. "Yep I can't believe all the time the main heroine and the hero were based from the two of you… hold on does that mean you two are falling?"

"Umm…" Cagalli stammered.

Athrun quickly took his lunch with few sweats on his face. "Hey does anyone likes to eat some of my onigiri?" he asked.

"**I DO!** Wow this is the first time you make it yourself." Commented the blonde haired girl.

As Athrun and Cagalli pretended they were talking about on the food, the trio notice at the two's oddness behavior then again Kira joins them soon Lacus and Shiho follows him. The pink haired goddess secretly glances at her boyfriend's expect reaction instead it was an opposite she sighs in relief. Away from them, Yzak reads his notebook the ones that he took them down when he heard the girls' conversation(from volume sixteen). He seems really serious as his cobalt blue eyes follow every word.

"I must find way to defeat that Heine." He hissed. "There's no way I would lose to that guy."

**_"If you really love Shiho so much why don't you tell her your feelings? It's better to tell her quickly before you regret it."_** Kira's words ring back to the platinum-silver haired lad's mind.

Yzak stops reading his notebook as he begins to think Shiho. "I guess Kira's right I do have feelings for her." He thought as he recalls some events from the past. "Probably showing my hate turns out to be love… Man why didn't I think of that?"

"Finally my best friend admits he loves someone!" Dearka exclaimed excitedly causing his pal jolt out surprisingly. "You like Shiho Hahnenfuss right Yzak? Man I can't believe it."

**"PIPE IT DOWN IDIOT! ALSO HOW DID YOU KNOW?"** yelled the ill-tempered lad.

"You were saying out loud and it's a good thing no one else heard that." He told him honestly. "So do you want some tips?"

"Like I would ask your help Dearka. I'll do it myself." He replied with sarcastic tone.

* * *

Shinn walks together with Stellar and Meyrin as they were chatting about their interest of manga. The messy-raven haired lad is kind of loss of the girls' conversation not just he hate manga it's just that he has not read it yet. Also he wants to talk the magenta-eyed girl privately, he elbow his little friend signaling her. The younger Hawke got the signal then she excuses herself leaving the two of them alone. Stellar got confuse of her friend's action 

"Is there something wrong?" Stellar asked Shinn worriedly.

The messy-raven haired lad takes a deep breathe and exhale. "Stellar I've been waiting for this day to come…" he said. "It's been seven years I've been trying to find out the girl I know."

Stellar stuns at Shinn's word then the messy-rave haired lad pulls her into his embrace making her more surprise. He tighten his hug to her just a little while until he breaks away. Shinn takes out the bottle with the beautiful shell in it, he shows it to her hoping she recognize it. The magenta-eyed girl stares at him confusedly but when she saw his ruby eyes she could see determine looking as she seems to remember something from her past. Knowing it she looks at the shell then hint of flashbacks starts to occur in her mind. A small tear appears of her magenta eyes.

"Ah! What's wrong Stellar did I hurt your feelings?" panicked the messy-raven haired lad.

"So it was you all along. The boy whom I first love and gave the shell was you Shinn." Hiccupped the magenta-eyed girl as she threw her arms around him. "I've been waiting for you to come back even though we haven't know each other's names back then."

Shinn got surprised at the magenta-eyed girl as he also hears her soft cry. "So am I. At first I find it difficult but I try to gain confidence finding you and I did." He told her. "Even after I found you I find myself falling for you… I love you."

"Hm! I love you too, Shinn." She confessed.

Shinn pulls Stellar from their hug and looks at each other's eyes romantically then their lips meet. The magenta eyed girl still cries silently with joy as she tightens her hug to the messy-raven haired lad. Meyrin was standing behind the tree watching at the newly couple's kiss she was happy for her two friends as she cries silently knowing how beautiful it is.

"I hope you two will be happy." Meyrin whispered with a smile.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** This is really it… Fllay isn't going to take Kira from Lacus plus I'm sick tired making her the bad girl so this is it. And I'm really sorry that AuelxMeyrin pairing didn't came out as I plan but you have to understand the situation of real life…

I'd like to thank again to the ff reviewers:

**PINKSISA, dark.retreat, SacredBlade, cagalli20, ASUCAGA 4ever 4EVER, dai-chan04, Cari-Akira, ANOYMOUS-gsd, eternityforever, ceruleanmisty, XMusicLuverX, XiaoZRayZz, Hikaru Loves Lantis, IYGU, ovp, and KaGaRi**

thanks you all. X3


	22. Volume TwentyTwo

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Yo! It's been a while since I last updated my fic... and I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. But I managed to write it again. Than again I'm really thankful this year for making my fic to 300 hits. I'm really grateful. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!! X3

**Volume Twenty Two**

"**YOU STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THOSE TWO YET?"** stormed the middle-aged man angrily.

Few men wearing in all black suit and black sunglasses were terror at the middle-aged man's rage. All of them were shaking in fear as they were scared of the consequences they're about to face everyone except one young man with blonde hair shows no emotion to the middle-aged man's anger as if he already knew what's going to happen. The man glares at his men fiercely but his eyes were directing at the young man with blonde hair.

"Tell me the truth RM-20 you're hiding something from me." He demanded.

The young man didn't reply the middle-aged man's question or demanding as he keeps on staring at him calmly. The middle-aged man didn't like the young one's expression then he punches directly at the face. It made him feel so good punching him but RM-20 didn't show any pain as he seems he was expecting this would come. The high politician man angered when he didn't saw his emotion yet he backs out.

"**GO BACK TO YOUR POSES AND REPORT!"** he ordered them. **"INCLUDING YOU TOO RM-20!"**

**"YES SIR!"** they exclaimed in unison.

RM-20 follows with his other comrades behind but before he leaves he took one last look at his boss with angry look. His eyes were in flaming fire at the man then he clenches both hands as he mutters something under his breath. In one second, he follows the others behind. The middle-aged man watches the young man with unsure look.

* * *

Athrun is having a nice slumber in his bed peacefully as he turns to the other side he feels something that was there that he didn't expect it. He opens his eyes slowly and sits up. His visions were blurring at first then it becomes clear as he could see a large size over his blanket. Curiously to know what's underneath he gently pulls it off and reveals that under it was actually— Cagalli in her… erm… ehem underwear sleeping. Thus awake the blonde haired girl. 

"Morning Athrun." Cagalli greeted him with seductive tone as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Umm… Good morning too Cagalli. Did you have fun?" smiled seductively Athrun at her as he warps his arms around her waist.

Wait Sine when?

The half naked girl continues to smile at him as she kisses him hot. "Wanna go for another round?" she suggested.

"You bet." He replied.

A huge smile shows both of them each other seductively. Athrun looks at her golden orbs and kisses her forehead, eyelids, lips and her neck causing her to moan softly. Then he snake his arms around her slender body while he was also felling Cagalli's chest against his chest.

It's a wonderful moment for Athrun until a cold water splashes into his face. The handsome navy blue haired lad jolts out blink his eyes and saw no half-naked Cagalli and his room. He rubs his eyes again and finds himself in Kira's room also he was dripping wet from head to shoulder. He looks around and saw Kira with pissed off look with a huge vein popping throbs on his head while he was carrying a bucket with little water inside of it.

"What did you do that for, Kira?" Athrun yelled at him.

"You deserve it, Athrun. You were smiling weirdly in your sleep when I woke up. The next thing you were muttering my sister's name." explained the brunette haired ad angrily as he tighten his grips on the bucket. "You were dreaming something erotic did you?"

Bullets of sweats appear on the handsome lad as Kira glares at him. "Umm… well… you see…" stuttered the handsome lad.

"**ATHRUN! MEET YOUR DOOM!"** Kira exclaimed as he cracks his knuckles.

In the dinning room of the Hibiki residence, Via and Lacus were cooking hearty breakfast while Cagalli is still in her room sleeping. Then they heard a loud yell coming from Kira's room. They didn't bother to go up as they continue working in the kitchen. Later on, they heard another noises of banging still up then they notice Cagalli finally awake as she slumps down in the chair at the dinning table. Lacus places the plate with food in front of the unmorning girl.

"Surprise hearing Kira torturing Athrun huh Cagalli?" Lacus asked her

The famous mangaka nods her head slighty as she eats her breakfast. "I wonder what Athrun did?" she thought.

"Don't mind those boys they're probably playing some games computer games. You know Kira loves playing PC games." Smiles the mother of twins.

Cagalli just snorts softly as she pretends she didn't hear what her mother said while she eats her breakfast. Via notices her daughter's fast reaction, which made her worry but she keeps quiet at this as she continues placing the plates on the table. Then Kira arrives smiling excitedly like a child as he jumps in the table and eats the food.

"Do you like it Kira? I learned it from your mother." Asked the pink haired goddess.

"It's delicious, Lacus dear. You're the best even you too Mom." Kira beamed excitedly.

"I'm done eating… I'm heading back to my room." Cagalli groan as she starts to walk her way back to her room.

The brunette haired lad was busily stuffing the food to his mouth hen he just remember something. **"HOLD ON CAGALLI, H —"** Kira warned her.

Too late for Kira to warn his twin sister then he heard a loud _'thud'_ and someone muttering _'ow'_ coming from the living room. This made the brunette haired lad worry and terrified as he instructed Lacus and his mom to stay behind as he checks up. Kira goes there then he froze in horror as his face goes pale again. He sees Cagalli lying on the floor with her front flat but there was someone lying under her and that person was no other than Athrun. The kind of position disturbs the brunette haired lad's eyes as he could see Cagalli's chest resting over the navy blue haired lad's face. He immediately moves his sister's away revealing Athrun's body. The navy blue haired lad was smiling weirdly as his smile reaches the edge of his cheek, his face was blushing and a blood runs on his nose.

"That feels really nice…" smiled the handsome lad while drooling dreamingly.

"**ATHRUN!"** hissed the twin lad as he glares at his friend angrily. **"YOU'RE REALLY ENJOYING IT, HUH?"**

"Yeah… her chest is so…" Athrun added as he blushed madly. "Soft."

A large vein starts to appear on Kira's head. **"YOU'RE SO DEAD THIS TIME ATHRUN!"** he scolded.

Kira starts another cruel torture of poor Athrun once more while Cagalli sleeps soundly unwavering to the noises. Lacus and Via heard it as they scramble to see what's happening then they just stare at the show that the brunette haired lad was doing to his friend. The reason why Lacus and Athrun were staying over the Hibiki residence is because the twins have invited them that's why each of them were staying in the room with the same gender.

"Umm… Lacus we should stop Kira from killing Athrun." Via asked her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.

"I think so too or Athrun would die." Lacus agreed while on the background Kira holds a torch with the navy blue haired lad all tied up.

* * *

"Shiho is really cute in maid uniform." Heine sings song happily. 

Heine is busily looking at the pictures of Shiho in her maid suit that he had taken it months ago like a love-sick puppy. He keeps on looking one to another while drooling at it. Behind him, Sting reads a long novel while sitting on a comfy chair. Two boys shared the same room in their dormitory as part of the Minerva College's rule. The spiky light green haired lad gets annoyed hearing his friend also his eyes were jarring as he looks at the blonde haired guy's love sickening look.

"Will you cut the crap out, Heine? You've been doing that for three hours!" Sting yelled at his friend.

"You're just jealous since I found my ideal girl." Smirked the blonde haired lad.

Few veins popping starts to appear on Sting's head yet he tries his best to cool his anger. "Anyway are you planning to tell her your feelings?" He asked him with a smirk. "I bet you don't have any words to say."

"Fool! I've already practice it for days and I'm about to tell her… TODAY!" Heine announced excitedly in full of confidence. "Plus I made an arrangement meeting her too."

"Oh… then I wish you luck." He said with uncaring tone.

The older blonde haired guy thanks his friend for the encouragement as he dashes out into his room to change his clothes while he sings a love song. Sting got irritated at his roommate's love song while he still reads his book. To solve his problem he took out a pair of ear plugs and put them to his ears. Heine comes out from his room revealing in his best clothes he like most. He turns his direction to the door until the phone rings, he immediately answer it.

"Hello this is Heine speaking." He said with a chirp tone.

"Heine Westenfluss." Boomed the caller in the phone.

Heine's expression suddenly changed into worried when he heard the caller's voice. "Who's this speaking?" demanded.

"I'm giving you a warning, Heine." The mysterious caller continues to inform him. "You must be very careful to you and your cousin. This might be your final day of your freedom."

The college blonde haired guy got shock at the mysterious caller's advice or warning. A cold sweat starts to drop from his skin in fear from the caller's word. Before Heine could even ask for more details but then the voice hung the phone. The blonde haired guy still terrified at the words as he stares it blankly.

* * *

In the Hibiki residence, the house is getting noisy than before that Via had ever imagine, Not just she hated it she just finds it so happy to hear her two children's laughers again after the death of her husband years ago. A large smile shown across in her lips but then she suddenly turn frown and sad as she turn her attention to the picture frame. It shows herself carrying little Cagalli in her arms and they were both happy. Then the telephone interrupts her thought as she reaches it. 

"Hello Hibiki residence this is Via Hibiki speaking." She greeted.

"Morning, Ma'am. This is Heine Westenfluss is Athrun there?" Heine's voice replied.

"Yes he is I'll call him." Said Via until she saw Athrun was already there standing next to her, "A phone for you Athrun."

"Thanks, Ma'am. I'll take it from here." Athrun thanked her.

Via just smiles at the navy blue haired lad then she walks her way upstairs. She heads her way to the master room where she and Ulen sleeps together. Just as she arrives there she saw Cagalli sits on the bed while she is looking at the photo album. The mother of the twins immediately recognizes that the photo her daughter was looking at contains the ones with Ulen he was alive.

"Enjoying reminisce those beautiful years when your Father was alive right?" Via asks her.

"Yes… it was enjoying life… Mom." Cagalli pouted pretending that Via wasn't there until her mother hugs her behind and cries silently.

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry what I said before." The mother cried. "That wasn't the words I wanted to say. I didn't mean to say that to discourage you."

"Mom…" whispered the blonde haired girl as she holds her mother's hands. "I thought you're really against to what I want but I guess I was wrong…"

"My dear daughter, please forgive me." She continues to cry.

The mother and daughter cried together as Cagalli turns around and hug her mother then she cries loud. Via hushes her daughter as she strokes her short blonde hair thought her fingers. Kira and Lacus were standing behind the master room's door and had heard Via and Cagalli's conversation. The brunette haired lad looks really happy as she smiles relief while holding his girlfriend's hands. Then they notice their friend Athrun standing across of them with a smile.

"If you don't mind I want to take Cagalli out." Athrun asked the brunette haired lad.

"Sure… but don't do anything pervert." Kira hissed him then he goes in the room.

Lacus just watches her boyfriend then she turns her attention to the sad smiling Athrun. "Is there something wrong Athrun?" she asked him.

"Nothing really." Athrun replied until he saw Cagalli comes out of the room. "Hey Cagalli you're ready our next date?"

"Er… yeah where are we going this time?" Cagalli asked him.

"It's a surprise. You'll see when we reach there." He winked at her playfully. "Let's go."

Athrun holds her hand and began to walk away before the famous mangaka could say a word. Kira and Lacus watches them go feeling uneasy when they saw the navy blue haired lad's strange reaction. While Via just watches her daughter with the handsome lad with a smile in her face.

"Those two sure looked cute together. Don't you think, Kira?" Via asks her son.

Kira nodded his head yet his expression shows uneasy feeling. _"Something bad is about to happen."_ He thought worriedly.

* * *

"What's the matter Heine aren't you having fun at all?" Shiho asked the college guy. 

Heine snaps out from his deep though and looks at his ideal girl. Shiho carries two ice cream vanilla flavors in waffle cones. They were at the Theme park that the college guy brought her to a nice date. They were enjoying the fun as they've already went to some attractive rides and stalls. Heine even won a game and gave her a huge tiger doll as it made her smile. Right now he is half distracted, which is not a good sign. The great designer gave the ice cream to him and began eating hers.

"You know you can tell be if you have problem, Heine." She told him. "They say if you tell someone close to you, you'll feel better."

"… Thank you." he whispers,

The long copper brown haired girl continues staring at the college guy with tint of flush on her cheeks. Heine's eyes shows happiness and sadness at the same time yet she felt he wants to cry so badly. Then the blonde haired guy hugs her and cries silently, which surprises her. She felt pity for the guy's feelings so she hugs him back as she comforts him.

"Thank you for entering my life Shiho. I won't forget that." Heine thought

As Heine is hugging Shiho, who is confuse to the older guy's action, sadly, few men were watching secretly a far of the college guy. They had their cellphones placing to their right ear still observing the young man's movements.

"Let's begin the operation capturing him." the man said. "But first that girl must be gone before we proceed the plan."

"Got it, sir."

* * *

"Okay I don't understand why you're pulling me to this place!" Cagalli shouted. 

"You'll find out once we reach there." Smiled the navy blue haired lad.

The handsome lad pulls the famous mangaka's hand while he leads to different directions they were heading. Cagalli didn't complain more and she notices something odd to Athrun's smile than she usually seen it. She looks at him admiringly as she blushes slightly. The navy blue haired lad continues leading the way until they reach and old and abandon-looking building owned by an old man. They enter the building, first Cagalli sees dark but as they go on further she could see light ahead from them. They walk on further until the blonde haired girl gasped amazingly. Everything around them were all stars of glow in the dark hanging around yet they looked so beautiful as if you could see them real.

"Do you like them, Cagalli?" Athrun asked her.

"You kidding me they're so beautiful! This is the best place you ever brought me." Compliment the blonde haired girl.

"… You're the first girl whom I ever brought to this place." Added the navy blue haired lad. "Seriously."

"Then I'm glad you show me this place." Cagalli smiled at him.

Cagalli began to twirl around while looking at the glowing stars. Athrun watches at her beautiful face and smile with love struck. He could not help but liking her as his heart beats faster everytime when he was with her. He near her and embrace her, which surprises her not.

"I really love you, Cagalli." He whispered her.

"Not another of your trick, Athrun. I won't fall this time." Laughed the famous mangaka.

Athrun cuts her off her laugh as he gave her a kiss this time she feels different. "I'm really serious this one, Cagalli. Ever since I met you and help you improve your manga I've felt so ease whenever I was with you." He confessed. "You're the only girl who made my heart beats faster. Also you helped me one time and you're the only girl whom I want to be with! That's why… that's why I LOVE YOU!"

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered surprisingly.

"What about you? How do you feel about me?" he asked her.

The famous mangaka jolt slightly as she stares at him and his emerald green eyes as he was staring to her golden orbs. They stare at each other's eyes silently. Cagalli closes her eyes recalling the times when she spent her time with Athrun and the times when he helped her. She also recalls her feelings develop bit by bit as she can't deny her feelings.

"Well?" Athrun asked her again eagerly.

"From the begining I always thought I would never fall in love to a person like my manga. But when you came in the picture my opinion changes as I think both of my manga and realities. I thought it was impossible but you've prove me." Explained the famous mangaka.

"And your answer?" questioned again.

Cagalli looks up at him and shot him her best smile. "I also love you too Athrun." Announced the blonde haired girl happily.

Athrun beams happily and cheer as he jumps really high victoriously then he hugs her and kisses her passionately feeling the heaven. This is the best day that a guy could ever have after confessing to the girl whom they love most. Minutes later they break their kiss and continue to walk in the building until they reach the exit.

"Thank you for everything today Athrun It's really special." Smiled Cagalli.

"I'm glad you like it… say can you walk home alone just today?" said Athrun. "I have something to meet up if you don't mind."

"Yeah I'm, okay with it… why you look so tense? Is there something wrong?" asked the famous mangaka.

"Nothing… just go along." He persuaded her as he force himself to smile.

Cagalli stares at him confusedly while he was still smiling until she got convince. She waves at him goodbye as she walks away Athrun waves at her back still smiling. The navy blue haired lad continues waving until his face turns frown as the famous mangaka is distance away. He turns around from another direction and sees a man wearing all black and pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"How long have you been there?" Athrun hissed the man.

"Young Master… Master Patrick has long to see you again. Now please come with me." Pleaded the man.

"And what if I don't?" he asks him as he crosses his arms against his chest.

The man in all black smirk at the young navy blue haired lad, which cause him to shiver. "You know well if you don't obey." He told him.

"I… I… understand. I'll come along just don't hurt my friends." Athrun replied while gripping his hands.

"Fuh! You're too kind for your friends even your cousin agreed to come along." The man laughed hysterically.

Athrun shots him with his best glare. _"So Heine was also captured too…"_ he muttered

The man in all black smirked in victory while staring at the navy blue haired lad. Away from them, the young man with blonde hair watches and listening to their conversation. He looks different from his all black suit as he wears casual clothing and a cap covering his face.

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** Surprise ne? Man I never thought I would make something erotic scene once more... I know you're really curious what's RM-20's real name. Doesn't the R and M rings the bell? Didn't get it? Here's a clue for you all. He's another character from SEED who died in the earlier episode.

Again I'd like to thank to my faithful reviewers:

**Cari-Akira, animeboy-12, The Angels' Princess, SacredBlade, thousandbirds, zXiaORayZz, XMusicLuverX, Hikaru Loves Lantis, eternityforever, x.GhOsTdArKsTaRx**, **PINKSISA, IYGU, Life.Love.Hate.Death, ceruleanmisty, Cagalli 27, dark.retreat, Hikaru-1989, takari love, ovp, yourstrully and athrucaga-centric.**


	23. Volume TwentyThree

**Shoujo Manga**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi: **Yey! I'm back writing this again after for the long thought. I'm terribly sorry that you all waited for this chapter. Anyhow at least I'm back and that really matters now. Also I just turned 18 this month!! XD I hope you guys are still enjoying this chapter. ON THE STORY!

**Volume Twenty Three**

The mysterious middle-aged man still sits behind his seat while looking at the two photos resting on his desk. His expression stays no reaction until he heard his door opens quickly also heard two familiar male voices. He looks at the direction as he sees Athrun and Heine were standing with a sour expression.

"Hello boys… I see you two have grown better." Said the middle-aged man.

"Stop acting like you're happy, darn uncle.!" Heine yelled at the old man.

"Don't shout at Master Patrick, Master Heine, even he's your cousin's father!" lectured the man in all black.

The middle-aged man, Patrick Zala, looks at Heine with a fierce look then he look to his only son who is glaring at him. "So Athrun, my son." Patrick starts to say but Athrun interrupts him.

"My answer is still no, Father. Mom doesn't want me to follow your footsteps. Also Heine doesn't want to be like you!" Athrun yelled at his father bravely. "You should give up!"

"I see… then you leave me out no other choice." He said as he snaps his fingers. "Take them to that cell again."

Athrun and Heine gasped at Patrick's order as they began fear and shiver hearing at one certain word that they hate most. They were about to run for their life once more but then more men in black appear in front of them. They hold the two boys more firmly as they began to struggle free although more men appears and get a hold on them really tight while they were trying to send them to the place. Patrick just watches at the two young lads with emotionless face.

"_Those boys are so stubborn." _He mumbled.

Few days have passed, Athrun has not appear at the Hibiki residence nor at school like he usually do. Teachers say that he must be absent and it's normal any students would get sick. But Cagalli finds it unusual for him to be absent. She even looks around in DESTINY Academy for Athrun or call his house but she finds none. She even asked Kira or the teachers if they ever saw the handsome lad passes by although they didn't. It makes her feel sad and worry. Her twin brother tries calming her down as she tells her Athrun might have gotten sick yet the famous mangaka still worries Athrun much.

"Tell me the truth sis… Did Athrun confessed you the other day?" asked the twin lad.

"Errr… I… er… he…" stammered the blonde haired girl nervously.

Kira watches his twin sister's expression then he flashes a smile and pats her head like a dog. "It's okay, Cagalli. I knew he would confess his feelings for you… plus I approve it." He smiled at her kindly. "Is that enough for you?"

The famous mangaka smiles at her twin brother and hugs him. "Thanks 'bro you're the best!" she exclaimed happily.

"However in return you have to tell me what he did to you." Kira told her which he receives a hard punch from her hand.

"**STUPID BROTHER!!"** she yelled at him angrily.

While Cagalli is busily beating the crap out of her twin brother, Shiho and Lacus were trying to ignore the Hibiki twins' fight as they focus on reading the famous mangaka's latest volume of her manga. The two were enjoying the silent until the great fashion designer suddenly looks around in the classroom searching for a certain person but none as she sighs sadly.

"I don't think Yzak will be coming here." Lacus informed her which alarms the long copper brown haired girl.

"Wh-wha-what are y-you talking about Lacus? I'm not looking that JERK!" Shiho shouted with deep crimson blush on her cheeks, which it's really obvious for the pink haired goddess to see.

"You're really stubborn you know Shiho." Lacus replied

Shiho stares at the pink haired goddess then she looks at the Hibiki twins as Cagalli keeps on beating on poor Kira. Then the two girls pull them off yet the famous mangaka really wants to kill her brother for somehow. Away from them, Yzak watches the great fashion designer at few distances away. His cobalt blue eyes follow Shiho's every movement as his face begins to blush plus his heart races faster than ever. Dearka is standing next to him caught his pal staring at the certain copper brown haired girl sighs.

"Hey Yzak it would be really weird for you staring Shiho like that." Dearka complained.

"Are you high!?" Yzak hollered him.

The tanned skin lad sighs again expecting that would be the silver haired lad's reaction. "I think it's best for you to tell your feelings now. It would be a waste if your feelings weren't told." He advised him.

Yzak clenched his teeth together yet he holds his anger for the very first time. "Anyhow this is the first time Athrun isn't here for a few days. Usually he comes along with the Hibiki twins in the morning." He said.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did notice it. He wasn't the type of person to get sick, was he?" said the blonde haired lad while thinking something else.

While Dearka and Yzak were talking, outside of the school the mysterious young man again in his casual clothes is staring at the school building where the Hibiki twins and her friends attend. The young man looks really determine to who he is looking for while he is holding a picture on his left. The picture contains Athrun with Cagalli, Kira, Lacus and Shiho.

"It's about time for me to reveal Young Master's secret." He muttered.

As the school finally ends, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Yzak and Shiho head out together to Athrun's apartment and while they were walking Lacus try to bring up a cheerful topic but the famous mangaka shows less participation to their conversation. This makes Kira really worry than ever yet aside from his brother's instinct he also feels unusual or uncomfortable feeling like someone is following behind them. The brunette haired lad secretly glances behind but found nothing. Kira could not help that feeling that there's someone behind them. Still he plays along acting he didn't sense it.

"Hey Yzak what kind of business do you have with Athrun?" questioned the twin lad.

"Hmp! Why should I answer that Kira?" Yzak snorted.

Shiho eyed the platinum-silver haired lad with a little piss off look. "I'm sure you just want to come along since you have nothing else to do." She teased him.

"Shut up…" he growls at her but she ignores him as she looks in her cell phone. "Just who the hell you texting to? Hey!"

"From Heine but he wasn't answering me… It's the same when Athrun didn't attend to school." Said the great designer, which causes to winces Yzak's eyes. "He always text me after class, I wonder what happened?"

Cagalli listens to Shiho's words, which causes her more worried. "You don't think something bad happened to Athrun and Heine I mean they're cousins right?" she cracked her voice in worry tone.

"Don't say that, Cagalli probably Heine's cell phone got snatch…" Lacus told her.

"I just hope so…" Kira whispered.

They continue to walk until they finally reached their destination. They were all standing in front of the door waiting for Athrun to open it but he didn't. Lacus tried to ring the doorbell few times although that didn't work. Yzak tried to shout yet he got shut up by Shiho's powerful punch to his face,

"Are you sure Athrun is sick? He doesn't open the door." Said Cagalli still has her worrying tone.

"I don't think Athrun is here…" Kira inquired with a serious tone. "He's probably in another place."

"Quit joking and acting like Detective Conan." Shiho yelled at him but then she got shut up when she saw his purple eyes were being serious.

"If Athrun is not here then where do you think he is?" Yzak asked him.

Kira's expression still remain serious as he looks his girlfriend then to his worried twin sister. "Let's just ask someone who knew Athrun." he suggested as he walks away silently then stop. "Isn't that right, mister?"

Lacus gasped at her boyfriend's strange behaviors yet it makes her even more surprise to know Kira had already sense someone else's presence. Shiho and Yzak stares at him thinking that the brunette haired lad had gone whacko due to his acting like detective. While Cagalli looks at her twin brother confusedly. Few minute later, the young man with a cap and shades finally reveals himself to the five young teenagers which surprises for the four.

"So I was right…" Kira hissed at the mysterious man. "What have you done to him!?"

"You've got it all wrong young man. I'm not the one who kidnapped Athrun." Said the man, "Also Heine…"

"**YOU ALSO KNOW WHERE HEINE!? TELL US!!**" yelled the long copper brown haired girl.

"I'm about to tell you what I know but this isn't a good place." The man continues. "I suggest we go inside Master Athrun's apartment house."

"_Master_ Athrun?" Cagalli gasped. "Did I hear it right, Lacus?"

"Yes I did, Cagalli." Lacus replied who is also in shocked.

"**YOU BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!"** yelled the platinum silver haired lad angrily.

"_He's much an annoying person than someone I know."_ Whispered the young man.

Inside of Athrun's apartment room, the five teenagers learn the young man's name is Rusty MacKenzie, codename RM-20. Rusty tells them that he is a bodyguard to a high politician and his whole story of his knowing of Athrun and Heine. Cagalli seems surprise at the young man's story then again she is even more surprised to know Athrun and Heine's true background. Even for Shiho, Kira, Lacus and Yzak were also surprised of the two cousin's true story. Rusty takes notice to the five teenager's reaction as he expected this would happen.

"Still those two want to live normal like life everyone. Athrun's Father had kept them like a prison in their early childhood years." Rusty added the details. "However it made them fear the eternal darkness, which made Mistress Lenore worried them."

"Lenore? Is she Athrun's mother or Heine's?" Lacus asked Rusty.

"She's Athrun's mother also Heine's aunt. Their mothers are sisters." Replied the young bodyguard. "Anyway, Mistress Lenore could not stand seeing her son and nephew suffers so she divorced her husband and took Master Heine with her. I'm sure one of you must've heard how she died."

"Oh that'd be me He told me his mother died from an accident. It was meant for him to die although she pushed him away." Cagalli told the story. "However he didn't mention Heine was there. Also I do heard Heine's mother died earlier."

"If Athrun mention that then other searchers would have found Athrun and Heine so easily if they are mention." Kira pointed out. "But I guess he was aware there are more people are still on search of him and his cousin."

"HMP! Sometimes there are some fathers use forces to his children to follow their footstep. If I were in their place, I'd rather runaway from home." Yzak said out loud.

Rusty stares surprisingly at the platinum-silver haired lad even Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, and Shiho were surprised to hear his words. The young bodyguard is speechless to the young teenager's words then again he knew Yzak was right. Yzak takes a notice at the silence and their stares then he glares at them angrily.

"Do you guys want to see Athrun and Heine again?" he asked them. "I'm willing to pay my life to save them."

"Mr. Mackenzie… why are you doing this?" Kira questioned him obviously he wasn't trusting to him.

"Rusty looks at the brunette twin lad's purple eyes then he smiles simply. "Let's just say that I helped them escape once." he replied. "Those two deserve to have their happiness. Also I owe my debt that's why I want them to be free."

"Well then let's go!! Shiho exclaimed. "I don't care how rich Athrun's Father is but it's not right to decide others' life!"

"**RIGHT O!!"** the famous mangaka agreed.

"**LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!!"** Athrun yelled as he bangs his hands to the wall.

The navy blue haired lad is in an isolated room without any light to support him sees his surrounding. Everything is dark, very dark that no one could see his or her way. Athrun continues shouting and banging the wall hoping anyone could hear the noise unfortunately his father order his men to leave him and his cousin in the room so no one could hear the noises. The handsome lad turns around and calls Heine but then he remembered that he's in a different room. He falls into his knees then held his head.

"No please… I don't like it… **SOMEONE HELP ME GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!**" he screamed in fear and pain.

As Athrun is suffering at his cell as he keeps on shouting and feels scare on the other room where Heine is held on, he is in much deep pain. The blonde haired college guy lying on the ground motionless, his emerald-green eyes shrank small yet he stares ay the eternal darkness ceiling. More sweats were coming out of his skin while his body trembles in fear. He could not move his arms and legs because he is tie down. He struggle again using force but fails. They were tied really tight making sure he won't escape.

"**DAMN YOU, UNCLE!! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!"** Heine cursed out. **"YOU HEAR ME!? I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING US!! YOU CAN'T DENY IT!!"**

Patrick is in his room watching two televisions that shows his son and nephew in the deep and dark cell somewhere in his mansion. The screen shows clearly how Athrun and Heine were doing thanks to his new cameras that could see in darkness he had installed. He sighs irritated then he presses the button shutting off both televisions.

"Things will go back like before." Patrick whispered softly.

Outside of the mansion, many men in all black suit and sunglasses were guarding the rich man's house for any intruders or suspicious people that may come in. Rusty takes a peak while he is hiding behind the bushes he wears back in his black suit and glasses over his eyes. He curses silently as he notices the increasing of bodyguards.

"Damn that man we should be more careful." Rusty advised them.

"You sure this would work?" Shiho asked him, "The suit you gave us really itch my body."

"Are you sure they won't notice it?" Lacus asked with nervous tone.

The older guy sighs irritated. "I said they won't why don't you trust me?" he said.

Rusty turns his attention to the five young teenagers who aren't wearing in their casual clothing instead they are now wearing in a black suit and black sunglasses that are similar to the older guy's attire. They're all feeling uncomfortable wearing it yet Shiho and Lacus were wearing wigs to hide their true gender. Luckily Cagalli doesn't need to wear one.

"Suits are fine but the wig is killing me!" Shiho exclaimed with irritated tone who is wearing a short brown wig.

"Maa… Mr. Rusty doesn't have other choice nor do we have one." Lacus told her as she wears in a boyish pink hair wig. "Plus I kind of like this idea."

"Look people we can't stand here and act stupid. It'll be a total waste of time!" Yzak hollered. "So stop complaining, Hahnenfuss."

"I agree with him so let's move. We have to rescue them as soon as possible." Cagalli said.

"Well I can't argue with that…" Kira sighs.

The young bodyguard nods in agreement then he leads them the way in the Zala Mansion. They've managed to pass through the guards from the outside now they're currently inside of it. The girls were amaze at the beauty of art collections they passes by, which causes to irritate the platinum-silver haired lad yet Rusty and Kira manages to calm him down.

"Hey Rusty how far Athrun and Heine's room can be?" Shiho asked the older guy curiously.

"To be honest, Ms. Hahnenfuss, their rooms are at the second floor from the other building but I don't think we'll find them there." Rusty replied.

"If they're not then where do you think they're being held at?" Yzak snapped him.

The older guy looks at the five young teenagers with painful expression while he stares at the floor. "They're at the deepest and darkest place in the basement." He said.

"_In a deepest and darkest place?"_ Cagalli whispered in shock.

"Come on we haven't got much time." The older guy told them.

Rusty is right they don't have time enough to talk they must rescue Athrun and Heine as soon as possible. They continue to walk normally to avoid the guards' suspicious on them as they still manage to get through thanks to the older guy's cover up. Cagalli begins to worry on the navy blue haired lad as she gets an uneasy feeling. Lacus notices the famous mangaka's expression then she tells her that it'll be okay. The blonde haired girl replies with a smile but she was still worried from the inside.

"The dark place… I remembered Athrun mentioned the place plus he was scared…" thought the famous mangaka. "Gasps… it couldn't be right?"

"Hey sis move faster or you'll be left behind!!" the brunette haired lad yelled at her.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Cagalli panicked.

In the Hibiki residence, Via is busily doing the house chores as she carries a basket full of dirty clothes. The mother of twins' looks really happy as she sings beautifully then she suddenly drops the basket, which lands on the floor. Her face gone as pale as a white sheet of paper and trembles surprisingly she is seeing. A woman wearing in baby blue dress floats in the air while she is looking at the mother of twins with a very sad look.

"Why are you here?" Via gasped.

"_**I've come to tell you that two boys are in danger…"**_ the woman replies with a sad tone. _**"He and his cousin are back in that miserable place… Please help them..."**_

Back to the five young teenagers and Rusty after few minutes or hours on walking in the huge mansion they've finally reached the basement. Cagalli gets really worried than ever, as she could not stop feeling all trembles. She could sense something bad is about to happen. Lacus feels the coldness in the basement she detest it so much as she clings on Kira's arm for secure. For Shiho and Yzak they show their despite look to such a cold place even the older guy feels the same way too.

"I can't believe Athrun's father sent them in a place like this. What the hell is he trying to do?" Kira cursed softly. "It's not good treating his family like that!"

"I don't think that man deserves to have a family." Yzak thought, as he looks really angry to surroundings.

"Master Patrick thought it's a way to make these young Masters to mature." Rusty replied looking in pain. "That man he shouldn't do that…"

"So all those years they spent their years here?" Cagalli gasped surprisingly.

"This is the first time I play things like that." Athrun's words ring in her mind.

"So that's why…" she thought. "No wonder why he's like that plus being scared of going back to the place he hated most."

"That's really sad." Lacus said as she is about to cry but she didn't.

"We should start searching. They're in here somewhere in those numerous rooms!!" the older guy exclaimed. "We have to get them out."

"**RIGHT!"** they replied in unison except for Yzak.

"Geez… why did I end up in a place like this?" questioned the platinum-silver haired lad.

They began to search around the dungeon-like-place separately except for Lacus who stays with Kira since she is too scared of the dark place alone. The twin lad didn't mind at all. Cagalli looks around the place desperately and worrying for Athrun as she looks on the next cell to another until she hears a fading voice that she seems to know. She follows the voice until she ends up in another cell but different from the others she had seen. It is a metal door yet it looks so strong that may be impossible for her to open. She looks on the next one and finds out identical to the first one. She holds on the doorknob and tries to open but it didn't budge she tries to open it and the result is the same.

"**KIRA, LACUS, SHIHO, YZAK, MR. MACKENZIE!! COME OVER HERE!! I THINK I FOUND THW TWO ROOMS THAT ATHRUN AND HEINE WERE PRISON IN!!"** Cagalli shouts.

Cagalli just stands and wait for the others to come. She waits and waits until Rusty came first, Kira and Lacus came second finally Shiho and Yzak were the last one. The older lad tries to kick the door but it doesn't work.

"No good it's impossible to kick such heavy and hard door." Kira said.

"How about we blow up these doors using the bombs that I brought?" Yzak suggested as he took out few bombs from his pocket.

The great designer twitches at the ill-tempered lad then she punches to his face directly. **"YOU DUMBASS!! THAT WOULD CAUSE ATTENTION TO THOSE BASTARDS!!" **she screams at him.

"**DON'T HIT ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!"** the platinum silver haired lad shouted at her back.

Rusty runs between Shiho and Yzak as he holds them apart. "Okay you two shouldn't fight or that will cause more trouble." He advised them.

"Yah… also I agree what Shiho said. If we do that then Athrun and Heine would get hurt by that." Lacus pointed out. "We don't want that to happen."

"Well I'm glad you didn't do that." Said a monotone middle-aged man.

Rusty gasped and shivered when he heard the monotone voice. The five young teenagers notice the older guy's fearful expression as he really knows the voice. They turn around an see a middle-aged man wearing a gray formal suit with a frown look plus two or more body guards were standing next to him.

"Why are you here Master Patrick Zala?" Rusty asked the man.

"Huh!? That man is Athrun's Father!?" Cagalli gasped surprisingly. "The man who imprison his son and nephew!?"

**To Be Continue… Next Volume**

**Kairi:** How's that for this chapter, guys? Yep it's **Rusty Mackenzie** another character from SEED if those who guessed right. CONGRATS! Now can you guess out who's the character appeared to Via? I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed the last chapter:

**animeboy-12, ' '-BLaCKLIsTeD 27-' ', lewerthy, blossom26, SacredBlade, athrucaga-centric, eternityforever, IYGU, x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x, XMusicLuverX, Pie-77, Life.Love.Hate.Death., FlamingStar, Cari-Akira, Freyris, CagalliYulaAthaZala, takari love, ceruleanmisty, otaku4lyfe, **and **dark.retreat**

**  
**The next chapter shall be the... you'll find out soon. SEE YOU!


End file.
